Protector
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Bella is abused by Jacob and it seems as there is no escape from this fate. When Edward saves her one night he feels that he should protect her. What will they both do when they start to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

I cowered in the corner of our bedroom. I shouldn't be doing something like this, I should have stood up for myself, told him to step off and get a life. It seemed like there was nothing else to do when someone with a knife was trapping you in the corner.

"You will behave like a girlfriend is supposed to, now you come here before I have to hurt you,"  
He wasn't the same anymore. He was more aggressive, ever since he found out that I liked hanging out with the Cullen's at school he got mean angry and very dangerous. The shinny silver blade came closer to my throat. I gulped in a bit of air, I figured that it would be my last.

"Jacob, Bella, it's time for supper," It was Billy. Thank the good Lord, he had saved me from either being near death or being dead.

Jacob glared at his door with hatred and anger. He snarled as he turned back to face me.

His iron grip grabbed me by the throat. "Don't you worry, I'm not done with you yet," He said under his breath. Throwing me hard against the wall. I wanted to curl up in a tight ball and cry my heart out, never wanting to come out. I couldn't do that because Jacob's strength was very overpowering and there was nothing that my weak fragile self could do about it.

"Now, if you don't act like you should, I might be forced to kill you," He said opening the door and walking out. He was giving me time to recover from what he had already done to me.

Jacob would never kill me, he had to much fun torching me, bringing me to the brink of death.

I regained my self and straightened out the wrinkles in my shirt. I wiped the tears away and made sure that I looked presentable.

I walked out into the kitchen to see that Jacob and Billy had already taken a seat at the table eating quietly.

I sat down next to Jacob because he told me that was what a good girlfriend was supposed to do.

"So what were you two kids doing in there?" Billy asked looking up from his food with a smile. I looked down at the steak and mashed potatoes in front of me. I felt to sick to the stomach to take one bite into anything. I wasn't allowed to speak. Jacob was the dominant one and he spoke first.

"Bella and I were working on some homework, weren't we Bella?" He asked turning his head. My head was still hung low, but I could feel his eyes burning into my flesh waiting for me to respond with the correct answer.

I looked up quickly knowing if I waited to long then things would get a little awkward.

"uh yeah, I needed some help on a social studies report that is dew in a few days and Jacob wanted to help me with it," I said. Lying came easy to me now, I had done so much of it while I was with Jacob. Heck every minute of my day with him was a lye.

Billy smiled and continued eating content with the answers he was given. Jacob seemed happy as well.

After dinner I was forced to sit with Jacob on the couch while we watched television with Billy.

"Well, Bella and I are going to get back to working on the project, it needs to be

done," I was struck with panic. I didn't want to through anymore pain.

I wondered why Jacob was doing this to me when Billy was in the house. I could easily scream and he would find out, but I was afraid to scream for fear that Jacob would really kill me or he would make up an excuse for why I screamed.

Jacob was normally the one who picked me up from school and take me back to his home on the reservation.

He took me back to his room. "You were a good girlfriend tonight, I think that I will let the beatings go to a minimum tonight and I will then let you go," Jacob pronounced. I didn't know why he kept beating me and hurting me like this. I told him time and time again that wasn't going to hang out with the Cullen's, but he didn't believe me, he never did and he never would.

Jacob smacked me across the side of my face. I winced in pain, but I dare not scream out in pain.

He quickly grabbed hold of my wrists and pinned me to the wall. I closed my eyes and turned my face away from his. "Don't you turn your face away from me," He said letting go of one of my wrists and taking hold of my chin and turning my face towards

his.

"Jacob, please stop this, your hurting me," I cried out. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, don't speak another word," He said to me. Tears slipped down my face.

"Just stop hurting me, what happened to you, I thought you loved me," I said mumbled.

"That was in the past, I once loved you, but I don't anymore because something about the both of us have changed and we just don't go good together anymore," Jacob explained to me.

"Then why won't you just get rid of me, if you don't love me anymore? I asked as he ran a hand down my body. I felt very violated.

"Because you are mine, no one else is going to have you," Jacob said pressing his lips to mine very forcefully. There was a possibility that I could make a run for it. I could possibly jump through the window. It would hurt like crazy, but I might be able too get away.

I jabbed my knee right in between his legs as hard as I could. I ran to the window and jumped out, feet first. I broke through the glass and staggered on the ground bellow.

I had cuts all over my body and didn't know if I was going to be able to run away, but I had to try because I needed to get away from Jacob. I ran as far and as fast as possible. There might be a way that I could out of the reservation. Jacob's house wasn't that far away from the border between Forks and the reservation.

I had determination and got past the border, but I didn't stop running, Jacob would be right behind me.

I saw car lights behind me, it was Jacob, I felt it in the pit of my stomach. Tears rolled down my face as I was running. I was starting to run out of breath.

Then there was a car in front of me. The lights were bright.

I didn't really realize it, but I was being swept off my feet by someone very cold.

This person sat me in the passengers seat of his car.

The person got in and backed up and drove quickly away. I was exhausted and in pain. There was nothing I could do to keep my eyes from closing. The only thing that I saw was a very handsome face looking into my eyes.

"I don't know what happened, I just saw her running on the side of the road, and I picked her up because she looked like she was running from something, or someone ," I was listening to the voice of an angel.

"Well, I would just like to thank you Mr. Cullen for saving my daughter from whatever she was running from," I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet, I still wanted to pretend that I was sleeping. My body felt sore all over. I didn't want to move.

"I have to get back to work, so do you think you could stay here and watch her for a while until I get off work, I don't want to leave her alone," It was the sound of my father's voice.

"Sure no problem, I would be more than happy to watch her," I loved the sound of this man's voice it was so beautiful.

I heard footsteps and then the sound of the door opening and closing. My father must have left me alone with this guy. I turned slowly so that my whole body was facing towards the living room.

I opened my eyes just partly. He was squatting in front of me, and he was pretty close. I gasped and jerked my body back away from him. I gasped in pain as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just looking at your cuts on your face, you have so many," He whispered with his breath caressing my face.

This man was Edward Cullen. He was very attractive, I couldn't help but think that because it was the truth. We used to hang out like all the time, but ever since Jacob had

found out that I was hanging out with the Cullen's he got very upset with me and beat me even harder.

Every single day I was to lye to my father and tell him that I fell on something, or I tripped. It was starting to get old and sooner or later my father would realize that something more than accidents would be causing all these cuts and bruises.

"No it's okay, I was just surprised that you were, so close," I said with a blush spreading out across my face.

He smiled, but then his face became serious. "All these cuts on you, it looks like

you went through some glass, what happened to you?" He asked sweetly.

"I, uh went through a window, there was a pair of shoes in the way and I didn't notice them and my friend and I were playing a wrestling game and he accidentally shoved me and I tripped over the shoes and went flying through the window," I said to him hoping that it was a good enough lye.

He nodded listening to my story. "I think I should take you to my father, to look you over and make sure there isn't any real danger," Edward said to me.

"No!" I yelled in protest remembering my other cuts and scars all over my body. If a real doctor saw those then he would realize that I was being abused and he would tell my father and everyone would know and then Jacob would be even more eager to hurt me. He would hunt me down until my dying day. "I mean, I'm just fine. I don't think it's anything serious, I will tell you if I need to be looked at, I'm going to be fine," I said with doubt in my words.

"No, please let me take you to my father, you really need to be looked at," He said about to pick me up.

"Ow," I gasped in pain. He hardly touched me, but I was in a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you," He said letting go of my body. He had a look of hurt on his face that was so cute.

"It's okay, you didn't know how that I was in so much pain," I said to him. "I don't think that I could move," I explained to him.

"I really need to get you looked out, if there is something wrong with you, I don't want to wait until the last minute to know that you have internal bleeding," Edward said with a sad look on his face. He really wanted to do this for me, he really cared about my health .

"Okay, if you really feel obligated to make sure I'm fine, but how do you know what to look for?" I asked him wondering if he was an expert on this stuff.

"Bella, my father is one of the best doctor's in Forks, I'm his son. I should at least know a little bit about people's health and what to look for if they are in bad health," He said with a little smile. He paused for a moment. "Bella, I'm going to have to ask you to strip down into your bra and underwear," He said shyly looking away for a brief moment. This was something else that I was dreading. He was going to have to look over me half naked.

I glared at him like he only wanted to do this because he wanted to see me in my underwear and bra.

He caught on immediately. "Bella, I swear. I'm not like that, I really am doing this for your health, you have to believe me," he said sounding very honest.

I should have known Edward enough to know that he wasn't like that. I nodded knowing he was telling the truth and he was only doing this for my own good.

I slowly slipped off my shirt and there was a blush forming over my face. Edward looked away while I slipped my clothes off. He was clearly a gentleman. I finally got out of my pants and lay there on the couch.

"Okay, you can turn around now," I said unevenly.

He looked like he was blushing, but I really couldn't tell.

"Sorry if my hands are cold," He said warning me first. He placed his hand on my stomach. It was very cold and I jumped slightly at first. His eyes grazed over my pale flesh. He was looking at all the cuts that covered my skin.

He quickly noticed the long deep cut across my stomach. He placed two cool fingers on the cut. He ran his fingers along the straight line of the cut. I took an inhale of breath. The sensation sent shivers through my body.

"What happened to you?" He asked with a cracked voice. My heart ached that he cared so much for me.

I couldn't respond to what he had said. I just looked into his golden eyes. My lips craved the attention of his. I wanted his mouth to press against mine in a loving way . I wanted Edward to wrap his arms around my broken body and hold me tight, never letting me go. I wanted his nose to rub up against my neck comforting me.

Tears came to my eyes as I knew that was just a fantasy and it was never going to come true.

I pulled my eyes from his and gathered my clothes. There was so much pain. I could never have Edward no matter how much my heart yearned for his touch.

"Bella, where are you going, did I do something to bother you?" He asked in concern getting up off his knees. I tried to keep myself together in front of him.

"No Edward, you didn't do anything, it's not your fault, but please, if you would just leave, I can't get you involved in any of this," I cried slowly making my way up the stairs slowly being steady so I wouldn't feel anymore physical pain.

"I don't want to go, Bella, I just.." He didn't know what to say.

"Please leave," I said to him going into my room and closing my door slowly. This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair anymore. Why couldn't life be happy and wonderful, like those princesses in the fairy tales.

I went straight to bed with tear covered pillow. My body shook until I finally drifted off to sleep.

What I didn't know was that Edward had stayed in my room that night. Right by my bedside watching me sleep, making sure that whoever or whatever was doing this to me would not happen, not while he was being my protector.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning sore over every inch of my body. I winced in pain as I propped myself up on my arms. I ran my hand through my bed head hair and looked around the room. It looked just like it did last night. Nothing seemed to change.

I looked over at my night stand that was next to my bed. There was a glass of water with two tinny orange pills and a letter that went along with it.

The letter was written in the most beautiful hand writing I had ever seen. It read;

Dear Bella,

I left the Motrin out for you so that you wouldn't be so sore, I will be back tomorrow whether you like it or not, I just want to make sure that your doing okay, no matter how many times you tell me to leave, I won't. I don't think I can stay away from you. Your Friend, Edward Cullen

He was coming back over today, when was that going to be. It could be in a couple of minutes and hour, maybe six hours. I didn't feel like rushing to get my clothes on, I just wanted to sit in bed. I thought that I should take my Motrin, or Edward would get on my case.

I popped the pills into my mouth and took a few swigs of water.

Charlie might pop in and wonder if I was doing okay, or he might just come up to tell me that he was leaving for work. I didn't really want him to come up because then he would be worried about all the cuts on my body. I hated when anyone worried about me. I was fine.

Then another thought struck me and I felt fear course through my body. What about Jacob, I was sure that he was going to come and fetch me from the safety of my own home and take me back to Billy's so that he could beat me some more.

I crawled out of bed slowly making sure that I didn't hurt myself even more.

"Here let me help you," It was him, he was here again, like he said he was going to be. I sighed.

"No, I can do it myself," I said to him pulling away from him. I could do things on my own.

As I was trying to pull away, I practically pulled myself down to the floor.

Edward caught me before I hit the floor. "If you would just let me help you, I think things would go quicker and much easier," He said with a slightly more stern tone to his voice.

"Don't worry, I can get my own clothes on, I don't need you to do that for me," I said looking at him, "do you mind, could you maybe turn around," I said to him with anger on my face.

"Sorry, if you need me, I'll be right here," He said actually listening to me and turning around like I asked nicely.

I peeled my clothes off my body and put some new fresh clean ones on. It took a couple of minutes, but I did it.

"Are you ready to go downstairs and get something into your stomach?" He asked with a smile. I soon became fearful because Charlie was still down there and he probably thought that Edward and I had done something.

"Wait what about Charlie?" I asked him quickly with panic appearing on my face.

"Don't worry, I have everything covered," He said calmly as we both walked down the steps. We made it to the kitchen were Charlie was leaning against the counter with a black and white newspaper in his hands.

"Good morning kids," Charlie said pulling the paper away from his face and setting it down on the table. He reached for his coffee cup that said "World's greatest Dad," I got that for him when I was about 10 years old, I got for him for his birthday. The cup was full of steaming black coffee.

"Hey thank you Edward for watching her last night, I'm glad you could come today," Charlie said taking a quiet sip of the bitter coffee.

"It's not a problem, chief Swan," Edward said with a generous smile. "I'm glad there are still some decent people in this town that I can trust," Charlie said with a pretty straight face. I looked at my father befuddled. "Bella, this is for your own good, I don't know what's going on with you and why you are always coming home with new cuts and bruises, but now I hoping that it will stop because Edward here is going to be staying with you for a while to make sure that your not hurting yourself on purpose," I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You think that I am hurting myself on purpose, why would you think such a thing?" I asked him not believing what I was hearing coming out of my own father's mouth.

" I don't know what is going on Bella, that's why I'm hoping that Edward here can make it stop, it's not good for you, you will lose to much blood. I talked to Carlisle Cullen and he tells me that Edward is going to take perfect care of you," my father said with a blank expression on his face. He never really smiled except when he was with his friends.

"Well, I gotta get to work Bells, don't, well you know," Charlie said feeling a little awkward. I knew what he was going to say and I was glad that he didn't

He exited the house and left me alone with Edward who had a smug grin on his face.

"Why don't you just leave now before I hurt you because I hurt myself, why wouldn't I hurt you," I wanted to break down into tears right now. I was going to hold them back as long as I possibly could.

"Bella, he's only doing this to keep you safe, and he just happened to run into me and thought that I was a pretty good guy, I'm going to find out who or what is hurting you Bella," The room grew quiet as Edward's eye's bored into mine.

My heart accelerated rapidly in my chest.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone," I complained as I took a seat at the kitchen table looking at the tiny words in the newspaper.

I didn't realize it until I looked up, that Edward was looming over me. "Because those people care for you and want you to be happy," Did that mean that he actually cared for me then? I asked myself in my head.

"Do you care about me then Edward?" I just had to ask because I was curious.

"Yes, I believe I do, I saved you, so I feel that I should make sure that you don't get hurt while your in my presence," He explained. His hand was placed on the table and his other hand was gripping a chair keeping himself up.

"I'm not worth it," I mumbled under my breath.

He moved quickly and took hold of my chin. "Don't ever say that, do you here me," He said forcefully. I had a look of fear on my face, I could tell. His quick movements startled me. He quickly pulled his hand away. I just shook my head and got out of the chair. I had enough of him for one day. I couldn't take all this.. affection that he was giving me. I didn't deserve it.

I was about to walk out of the kitchen, when the phone rang. My heart pounded with dread. I always hated it when the phone rang. I didn't have collar idea, so I had no idea who was calling. I figured that it was Charlie calling me because he forgot to tell me something, but it could be someone different.

Edward and I held our ground as it continued to ring.

"Aren't you going to get it?" Edward asked me. It was the third ring.

"I'll let the machine get it," I said with my voice sounding dead in a way. That gave something away to Edward that there was something bothering me.

He walked over to the phone and picked it up. I made a quick move and went over to him and hung the phone up before he got a chance to bring it to his ear.

"What was that for?" he asked me sounding very serious. I thought of a quick excuse.

"I don't want you answering the phone," I said quickly. Dang, he would never believe that.

"Then why did you hang up when you could have answered it yourself?" He asked me.

"Because I don't feel like talking right now, it was probably my friend Jessica, you know her from school and when she gets talking you can't get her off the phone, she told me that she was going to call me today to see how I was doing," That was a little bit of a better excuse.

The look that he was giving me right now told me that he didn't believe me one bit.

"I'm going to find out what is going on with you one way or another whether you like it or not," He said leaving the kitchen. I sighed thankful that he didn't figure out what was going on.

I leaned against the kitchen table.

Then, Edward was at the phone dialing the number. There was a wide smile on his face. I lunged myself at him and the phone. I was now on his back reaching for the phone. I was hurting right now because of all my sores, wait. That would be at my advantage.

"Ow, ouch," I said loud enough for him to hear.

He turned around with the phone still in his hands. He fell for my trick and I grabbed the phone from him. I smiled about to hang up when Edward grabbed me gently knowing that I still had the cuts all over my body, and pinned me to the wall. There was a hello on the line, but neither Edward nor I bothered to say hello back.

We were lost in each other's eyes, unable to loose contact. I kept my gaze in his liquid topaz eyes. He did the same to dark brown ones.

"Bella, is that you? Are you there," It was Jacob, but I was to busy looking at Edward to care about what Jacob was saying, Edward was the same way. He didn't seem to care at all either.

"Your hands are so cold,"I I whispered softly as he let go of my wrists slowly, he did not completely pull his hand away. I placed my palm on his and felt his cool smooth skin against mine, it was calming in a way. At first it sent a chill through your body, but once you got accustomed to it, it was very soothing and relaxing.

My hand drifted away from his and moved up his broad shoulder up to the side of his face.

"Your face is so cold," My voice was in an even quieter tone than before. He just kept looking into my eyes with his liquid gold ones.

"And you are so warm" He finally spoke in the same whisper as I. I felt my face start to incline towards his. This moment was so intense, I never wanted to let it go.

The whole world seemed to stop for what was about to happen. He placed his one hand on the side of my face and the other one on my neck. I tilted my head to the side so our lips could join together as one easily.

We were so close, it became hard to breathe. Then my heart seemed to ache, something was telling me that I shouldn't do this. Telling me that it was wrong. I felt it.

"No, this is what I want, you can't pull me away from something I love," I said to myself in my head. I was at the brink of tears.

"Edward, I can't do this, I'm sorry," I said pulling away from him with my heart aching with every beat that thudded through my body. Tears just flowed naturally to me by now. It was something that I was used to and most times then not it didn't bother me, unless someone else was in the room with me.

I ran for my room and landed on my bed crying my heart out, that's what it felt like at least.

I then felt his presence.

I looked up reluctantly because I knew he wouldn't go away if I didn't look up sooner or later.

He had the sweetest most innocent face that I had ever seen, there was also hurt that came upon the sweetness of his face. "Bella, please come here, come to me," He cooed softly, his velvety voice seemed to fill the air making me feel a tiny bit better.

I couldn't resist the sound of his voice and the way he looked at me with those innocent eyes.

I got up and walked towards him. He embraced me in his cold, but comforting arms. I bawled into his chest like a little girl of six in her mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to leave you standing there like that, It's just so hard," I mumbled in his chest, but he seemed to catch every single word that I said.

"It's okay, now. I'm here for you, don't cry. Bella I am so sorry for what has happened to you, nothing like this should have ever happened, you don't deserve this. Please let me protect you forever. Bella," He whispered. It sounded like he was admitting his love to me , that made my heart thud with love back for him.

I nodded in his chest. I didn't think now was the time to speak words amongst one another, so I kept it to a nod. The only thing that seemed to matter to me was that Edward was here with me and he wasn't going to leave because he had orders by Charlie that he was supposed to watch me. I didn't want him to leave me even if he wanted to or had to.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry guys, but what's fair is fair. I'm not going to post the next chapter tomorrow night like I have been doing the past two nights. I just don't have enough encouragement to write the next one as soon as I have the others. Please review and I will go back to the old way. Reviews make me write faster because they tell me what you guys are thinking and that you really want more and I don't know if you really like it that much if you don't send me some feedback. Thank you for your time.

"Bella, I have to go now, I have a few things that I need to take care of and it might be a day until I come back, it's really important. Don't worry I will be back as soon as possible. I hope to come back for you tomorrow before school starts, but I'm not sure," Edward said moving away from me, but not leaving me entirely.

I nodded, not wanting it to be true. I didn't want him leaving. Now that Edward and I were getting closer to one another, it felt like I needed him in my life.

I felt like crying again, but I wasn't sure that I had anymore tears left.

"Oh, Bella, please don't cry. I said I'll be back as soon as possible, I know that you will be safe and I know that Charlie wanted me to watch you, but I told him that I needed to leave with my family and he said that was fine," Edward explained to me, pulling me closer to him and rubbing his hands over my back.

"Please don't be gone long," I whispered trying to reach for his ear.

"I won't be don't worry," He reassured me. "Bella, why are you being all nice to me all of a sudden, it's quiet a change if you ask me? He asked me pulling away to look me in the eyes, there was a slight bit of playfulness that I saw in his topaz eyes.

"I don't know," I mumbled looking down at my feet, I wasn't really one to show my feelings to other people, I was more like Charlie in that area.

"Come on, there has to be a reason?" He asked me taking hold of my chin to pull my face up to look at him while I spoke so I wasn't talking to the floor.

"Well, I guess, it's because no one has ever really showed this much affection towards me before because, well I guess my mother, but most of the time I just figured it was the common mother being, well you know, motherly," I explained to him and the whole time I spoke to him my face was crimson. "And Charlie never really showed any of that, so I really haven't had anyone care for me like you do, so I guess my only reaction to that would be to care back, I don't want to be rude," I said thinking of the best way to explain to him that I really loved him.

"Bella, I want to ask you something really important," Edward started to slowly back me up so that I was right in front of my bed. The room seemed to get a lot warmer. "Bella how much do you care about me?" He asked me stopping his movements. We were so close now, I could feel his breathing from a few inches away.

"I care a lot about you," I said stunned and loss of words at this point.

"Bella, I'm just going to come out and say it now, I love you and I don't want you to ever leave me or go away," Edward said taking hold of body.

"I don't ever want you to leave either Edward, I think I love you too," I said with a smile. My lips seemed to tingle at the use of the words I love you.

Edward unexpectedly pulled my mouth to his. He wasn't taking his time this time, he wanted to steal a kiss from me, and I let him without hesitation. Our lips moved together never separating for air. I leaned back onto the bed. My hands found their way into his bronze hair.

Edward was the one who pulled our lips apart. He didn't want things to get to heated.

"I love you," He whispered softly before pressing a soft short kiss to my full lips.

He was gone just like that, I didn't know how he did that. It was something that I had never seen before.

There was an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach right now. The world seemed so dead and pointless without him with me.

I sighed placing a hand on my forehead, that kiss left me breathless, it took a while for me to think straight again.  
I slowly stood up from the bed that was covered in a purple comforter.

There was a knock on my door. I was still dizzy from Edward's kiss and everything that was happening to me right now didn't seem to sink into my brain. It was like Edward was some kind of drug that left me feeling happy and content for a while, until I realized that he was finally gone, and then the pain would kick in.

I walked down my steps to the door and answered it.

My hands flew up to my mouth and I soon came back to reality.

"Bella, what's the matter, you seem upset," I steadied myself with the side of the counter

it seemed difficult to breathe. He stepped in out of the dark cloudiness of the outside world and into the safety of my own home. I really wished Edward hadn't left. There was no one here to protect me.

"What was that Bella, I called you and you didn't answer, then you called me back and there was still no response, what was the point of calling," He was walking slowly towards me.

"I-" I stuttered, backing up out of the kitchen and slowly moving into the hallway that was soon going to lead to the living room and then the stairs where I could escape to my bedroom.

"Bella, what were you doing here?" He asked, he didn't seem to stop like Edward had. He kept pushing me. He looked around the house to see that I was here along. "Something must have distracted you from not answering my phone call or answering when you called me, if that was you who called me back," He said figuring out that I wasn't alone today.

"uh, yeah it was me who was calling you back because I was in the bathroom and couldn't get the phone in time and then a friend of mine called me when I was dialing and I couldn't get off the phone with her, and I'm really sorry. I should have called back but I didn't have time," I babbled out backing away a little faster.

"Bella, what did I tell you about lying, I told you not to," He said, there was a wide grin spreading out across his face. I glanced back behind both my shoulders to see what was behind me. Jacob most have caught this because he came at me very quickly. I ran for the direction of the stairs, if I could make it up to my room fast enough, close the door and then lock it and call someone then I would be safe for a little while until someone came to save me. I was probably going to call the police because they were the only ones that I could trust, but with my luck I would probably get my father and he would take everything as a false alarm and tell me that Jacob was having a bad day.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as my legs could carry me. I was so close to the top step, only feet away from it. I knew I could make it, I felt it in my gut that I was going to be safe and Jacob wasn't going to hurt me anymore, all my troubles were going to be behind me and I would finally be safe. My heart thudded in anticipation.

But then I felt that one dreadful tug that ruined my hops and dreams of ever making it to that top step.

Jacob's hand latched onto my ankle like a lobsters grip. It hurt for a moment because his grasp was so tight and I figured he would soon start to cut off circulation.

I screamed aloud as he was trying to pull me down with him, to the few steps bellow me .

I held onto the railing for dear life. I prayed in my head that Jacob would let me go and I would be okay, but nothing seemed to be working at this moment.

Tears flowed down my face, down my neck and onto my shirt.

"Jacob, let go of me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to shake his grip off, but I knew that it was a waste of energy, I did it anyway that I would have some hope of him letting go.

I sobbed and shook all over. My hands became clammy and it soon became hard to grip the railing. "No, no, no please don't" I said just loud enough for me to hear.

But then a thought struck me, I couldn't believe I didn't think about this earlier. I guess I was just in to much of a panic to think straight. I used my other foot and kicked him right in the face. It gave me some time to get up and get to the top step, but not before Jacob hit me in the back of my knees.

I fell. I didn't know how far, or for how long but I fell. Then I seemed to tumbled down the steps all the way to the bottom.

I saw darkness come to the corners of my eyes, it was starting to spread to the middle, I kept my eyes open long enough to see and hear what Jacob was doing.

"I told you not to run away from me, and you did that today and yesterday, I think I might have to punish you some more for not listening to me," He was slowly coming at me with his pocket knife that he kept in, well his pocket.

I fell into total darkness before I could feel anymore pain.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. Was all I could hear at this point, so I figured that I wasn't dead yet.

I didn't want to move because that would just hurt to much. I didn't feel like opening my eyes because I would be afraid that everything was just a dream and Jacob was still in my home, Edward had left with his family for a little trip that they were taking and Charlie was still working.

"Bella, can you hear me love, Bella," I felt a cool hand run over the top of my head.

I knew who that beautiful voice belonged to, but it seemed so wonderful that he was actually here with me. "Edward," I tried to get out, it didn't come out that way, it

sounded like a few groans.

"Bella," He called again, but I could hear his voice so much clearer like he was right next to me. "Can you wake up for me,"

Those last two words said it all. I was going to wake for him and just for him.

My eyes fluttered open to see the beautiful angel inches away. He smiled and seemed to sigh with relief that I was awake.

"Hi," He said smoothing back some hair with his hand. I smiled back up at him, I wanted to lift a hand to his face to tell him that everything was going to be okay. I looked at my surrounding's. I was laying in a hospital bed and I was wrapped in white bandages. I looked beside my hospital bed to see that there were already flowers and cards awaiting me.

"The flowers are from me, and then the one's over there are from your mother," He said to me with a soothing smile, his topaz eyes glistened as he gazed into my brown ones.

I was shocked.

"My mother is here?" I asked him.

"Yes, I came as soon as Alice informed me what was going to happen, but I was to late, you were already laying there on the ground in this heap of what seemed a lifeless person. Bella I thought I lost you and Alice told me that someone kicked the back of your knees and you fell all the way down to the bottom of your steps, she told me that she couldn't see who it was who did this to you, so I can't go and find him and rip his throat out," Edward said a little menacingly there at the end of his sentence.

"It's not a problem, I'll be out of this bed before you know it," I said trying to sound encouraging. "How long has it been since I fell, a couple hours?" I asked. Edward looked at me like I had forgotten who he was. "What's wrong?" I asked him confused with his expression.

"Bella, you have been in here for three day's now, I don't think you will be getting out as soon as you think, you broke a few ribs, your ankle is broken and you got a pretty good hit on the head," Edward said sympathetically.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, this should never have happened to you." Edward said, it looked like he wanted to cry, but he never shed a tear. I made sure there were no bandages on my mouth area or anywhere near it. I had something to ask of Edward. There was no one else in my room at the time and the people were mostly busting about outside of my closed door.

"Edward can I ask something of you?" I said very softly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

He leaned in a little closer knowing that I wasn't that loud.

"Edward could you kiss me again?" I asked him softly. I really wanted him to kiss me again. The sensation on my lips. What was transferred from his lips to mine was so intense.

He looked serious for a moment, but then his eyes softened. "Anything for you love," He whispered back and bent his head a little lower and pressed a passionate kiss on lips. This made my heart jump. I returned the kiss, I parted my mouth slightly to let my tongue slip out between the two and gently run my pink tongue over so slightly over his bottom lip. Oh it tasted so good and so sweet.

Edward pulled away after I pulled that little stunt. "What, was it something I did?" I asked innocently.

"Bella when you get out of here I need to show you something, something very important, I have to go now, I'll be back before dark I promise," He pressed a cool mouth to my forehead and left the room. I was alone again in this quiet empty room. It seemed like it was early in the morning by the lighting out side.

"Good morning Bella, and how are we feeling today?" a nurse with a smile on her face chimed in as she pulled the curtain away from my bed, fluffed my pillows and set a petite white cup on my little cart thing that was beside my bed.

"I've been better," I said to her with a simple answer.

"It's time to take your pills, we have been giving your medication through a tube, but now that your awake we can just make you take them," She said with a giggle at the end of her sentence.

"Does that mean I get these needles taken out of me," I couldn't see them, but I could feel them. I think that I would just let them be, I'd rather have them out of me but that didn't seem like it was happening any time soon.

"Well, we can take a few out, but some are going to need to stay in," She said sympathetically. "I'll be in with breakfast very shortly," She said. "Now I want those pills to be gone by the time I get back," She was meaning to be strict and funny at the same time and it just made her look silly.

I was about to pop the pills into my mouth when someone new walked in.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?" It was Doctor Carlisle Cullen, he was Edward's father. I had been in the hospital a few times to know who he was.

"I'm okay, I guess," I said placing the pills back down on the cart thankful that I could talk to Carlisle and not have to take my pills just yet.

"Are you still in a lot of pain, or are you doing better?" He asked me sitting down next to me with a clip board in his hands.

"Um, there is a little bit of pain, but not much, it's mostly when I take a breath," I explained to him. He nodded

"That's common when you have broken a few ribs it's going to be like that, well you seem to be doing fine, just keep taking your medication and I think you should be out of her in a few days," Carlisle explained to me with a smile standing up and walking out of the room.

I popped all the pills into my mouth and swallowed them with the water that was given to me and rest my head back on the pillow. I was going to get breakfast sometime soon, but I didn't really feel like eating anything, those pills would soon make me tired.

"Bella!oh honey your awake," It was my mother. I smiled glad to see my mother again, it's been a while. I thought to myself.

"Hi mom," I said to her. She came over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead like Edward would.

"Oh Bella, your okay, I was scared that you weren't going to come out of it, I came here a day after you fell down the steps and you were still out of it, but now your back and it's so good to see that your doing just fine. I talked to the handsome doctor," my mother said with a smile. I loved the way she smiled, she just looked like the happiest person in the world when she smiled.

"Well he said that I should be up and out of here in a few days, what a relief, these wires in me is really bothering me," I complained to my mother. She knew my hate for needles and things in my body that weren't supposed to be there. She listened though because she was my mother and she was there for me. That's what I really loved about her was that she listened to everything that I said to her.

"I'm going to go tell Charlie that your awake, he's sitting in the waiting room with a cup of coffee in his hands, he's not doing to well right now. He was scared that he lost you and he's also upset that your friend Edward wasn't there for you when you fell," Renee said looking at her hands that were placed on her lap. I sighed. The only one that Charlie should be upset with is Jacob, he was the one who kicked me and sent me all the way down the steps.

"I'll go get him now so you two can talk some things over," My mother stood up and that smile came back as she looked over me. "Bella are you still going out with that guy, oh what's his name," My mother thought of my boy friends name. I didn't want to mention his name because I didn't even like thinking about him.

"Jacob, yeah we are still going out," I said with my eyes drifting to one corner of the room.

"Hum, has he been here to see you yet?" My mother asked me. She stood at the door with her hand on the frame.

I shook my head in a no. "I haven't seen him lately," I told her lying through my teeth. I didn't know why I refused to tell everyone the truth about what was going on with me , I just felt that everyone would be safer that way. "I see that Edward around here more than I see Jacob," My mother pointed out to me.

"Yes, he's very protective," I told her with a smile thinking that Edward was like my guardian angel watching over me because from now on, he wasn't going to let me get hurt and he could leave now because I was in a safe hospital with a bunch a people around, there was no way that I could get hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke the room was pitch black. The only thing that was to be heard was the sound of my heart pounding evenly in my chest and quiet breathing in my own chest and then there was more breathing next to me.

I slightly turned my head to see that Edward was laying next to me on the bed. I was far enough to one side that he could make himself comfortable on the other side.

I smiled and placed my hand on his face.

"Hi," He whispered softly next to me. His eyes were liquid topaz and they were looking right into mine. He was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen.

"Are you the only one here?" I asked him softly. He moved his hand up to my face and ran his smooth fingertips over my now flushed cheek.

He nodded. "You were sleeping when I came back and your mom was asleep in the chair and I thought it would be nice of me to wake her up and let her go to a hotel to get some sleep, she didn't want to leave you, but I told her that I would be here and she looked at me kind of funny and then she agreed to leave and said she would be back in the morning to make sure that are doing okay and it looks as if you are going to be fine," Edward said to me with a sweet smile that took my breath away.

"Edward, I love you," I told him. It was no lye. I loved him so much I thought my heart might pop.

"And I love you Bella," I felt the bed shift as Edward moved closer to me so that his lips could reach mine. My wired arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer so that our lips were non inseparable.

Edward pulled his lips away breathless. His eyes were dark. "Bella, you don't know how much, I want to-" He drifted off looking away from my face. My curiosity struck me. What was he going to say.

"How much you want to what?" I asked him with anticipation in my eyes. His eyes glided back to mine and he looked embarrassed.

"What Edward, I want to know what you were going to say.

"I can't, touch you like I want to," He spit out still sounding embarrassed.

"What are you talking about, yes you can," I quickly took his hand and placed it between my breasts. The room got very quiet. Edward's eyes grew much darker.

I still had a grip on his hand. I slid it over. He looked at me like this was the wrong thing to do that I shouldn't be testing him like this.

His hand was placed over my left breast. From the contact of his hand through the thin fabric of this hospital gown my breast grew erect. Edward noticed this and looked down.

"Now squeeze Edward," I said to him as my heart rate picked up. He hesitated for a moment. "Please Edward," I moaned the feeling of his hand just resting there was driving me crazy.

He listened this time. His firm hand gripped the round breast. With my eyes sealed shut now, a sigh slipped through my full parted lips.

I then thought of something else that would pleasure me and might push Edward a little, but I was willing to try it.

I placed my hand over his once more and took it and glided it down my leg. Even that sent shivers through my body.

I let go of his hand once I felt that he was moving it on his own. He moved it up my the back of my thigh. His hand was so skilled, it knew exactly how to move over every curve of my body.

His hand was traveling up the side of my body. "Yes Edward," I groaned as I rested my head against his shoulder and he worked up to my breasts.

He brought the erect nipple in between his thumb and pointer finger and rubbed soothingly. My heart pounded loudly in my ears. "Oh God Edward," I moaned. Without really intending to do anything wrong my hand moved down his body and in between his legs. I grabbed his thick hard size through his tight jeans. Edward froze right after his hips jutted forward in response to my hand.

He quickly moved away from me. One minute he was right next to me, the next he stood at the window with his back to me.

I stared at him wide eyed. I wasn't just surprised that he left me so excited and wet, but how in the world did he leave so quickly.

"Bella, I can't do that with you, I'm sorry, I reacted the way I did," He said still not bothering to look at me. My breathing was still uneven.

"Edward, how did you do that?" I asked him with a cracked voice.

"Bella there is something that I need to tell you, you might not want to be with me anymore if I tell you, but I can't stand to keep a secret from you anymore," Edward turned to face me now, his face was cold and hard looking. "Bella, I can read everyone's mind except for yours, I can be gone in an instant if I want to, I am also very strong. I'm pale and I don't come out in the sunlight, have you noticed yet that I haven't eaten anything while I have been with you?" Edward was throwing all these questions at me at once and it was difficult to follow, but once he said that he didn't go out in the sun light and he never ate when I saw him or any other time to be exact.

I put everything together.

He waited patiently at the window waiting for me to put everything together.

"your a," I stuttered understanding everything now, but for some odd reason, I was not fearful.

"Bella, say it, please. I want you to tell me what I am," He said coming to the side of the bed. I turned to face him and there was a sudden sharp pain that came from my foot and went straight up to my brain. I didn't gasp in pain because I knew that Edward would worry that I was in to much pain for this kind of conversation.

"Vampire," I said allowed. It felt weird to say that out loud. The only time I ever really said that word, was when I was watching a movie about them or something in that area.

"are you afraid of me Bella?" He asked leaning closer that made me stop breathing for a moment.

"No, I'm not afraid of you Edward, I don't find any reason to be," I said to him truthfully.

Edward placed his hands on his head and made a few circles in the hospital room. "Bella, I'm a killer, I could easily kill you right now," He said to me with an angered expression on his face.

"I trust you, I see it in your eyes, you won't kill me, no matter what happens. You love me to much to do something like that," I told him feeling the confidence spread out across my words. I wasn't so sure that I felt that confident.

"Bella, I have killed people before, I'm a predator and you are my pray," Edward said to me trying to push me away.

U trying to

"Why are you trying to push me away Edward, I don't care what you are, I know that deep down inside that you are a good person and you don't want me to go away because you care for me to much to do something like that," I told him laying there looking at everything that was in my arms.

"Bella, I love you to much, what if I hurt you, what if I wasn't there when you got hurt. I would blame myself for everything that would happen to you. I feel responsible for you and everything that you do. Can you live with that Bella, will you let me protect you?" He asked me coming closer and placing a cool hand on my cheek.

"Yes Edward, I trust you with my life, just as long as you don't leave me," I said to him. I lifted my week arms up so that he could crawl back into bed with me.

He listened to what I was thinking, even though he couldn't hear my thoughts.

He snuggled as close as possible to my body. I didn't mind the cold that was radiating off his body. It was somewhat soothing.

"Bella guess what," Edward's voice sounded a little more playful, now that all the stress was off his chest.

I was starting to drift off into sleep. "What?" I asked him kindly.

"You get to get out of here tomorrow, and you will be able to sleep in your own bed and be with your father," Edward said to me.

Then I felt panic. Did that mean that I was gonna have to go to school. "Will I have to go to school?" I asked him waking up a little more from the panic that coursed through my body.

"We will wait for a day or two until you get back to school," Edward reassured me. I saw the smile on his face that reached his eyes. He was now content with what I had said about him being a vampire. "Sleep now Bella, you need to have all the strength that you can possibly conger up for tomorrow," Edward kissed the top of head. I nestled my head against his chest, with my heart pounding with love.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing. I'm so happy now. I know this is short, but I think it is better off this way. Review again if you would like to make me write faster and update sooner. :D You guys are all awesome for reading my story. Love you all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?" That's the same question that the same nurse always asked me every day. I always told her the same thing.

"I'm feeling pretty good, I could be better," I said as I looked at my pills that were already placed on my cart.

I didn't feel like taking them right now, whenever I took those I felt strange, kind of loopy in a way. Like last night when I was with Edward and I grabbed him, that wasn't really me, it was the pills.

"Where's Edward?" I asked quickly looking around the room to find that he wasn't here.

"Oh, he's down in the waiting room with your father and mother, he's also with Doctor Carlisle, they are explaining mostly to your father what kind of care you are going to need," The nurse said to me with a smile as she placed water down on the cart next to the multiple pills.

"Do I have to take those?" I asked her groaning slightly.

"It will make you feel better I promise you," She seemed to be gathering my things, Edward told me that I was going to go home today.

"Do you know how long Edward stayed with me?" I asked her wondering if Edward had stayed by my side all night long.

"Well he was sitting at your bedside when I came in he was watching you while you slept. He seemed so interested, like he had never seen anyone ever sleep before, he's a very sweet person. He's certainly a keeper," The nurse smiled.

I smiled and closed my eyes with my face turned up to the ceiling. I was actually kind of in a good mood because Edward had stayed with me all night long. Even though I didn't want to take the pills, I knew that it was for my own good and I would have to get over it.

"I'll be back, I hope to find that cup empty," She said pointing to the little white cup as she walked out of the room in her blueish green outfit that all the nurses wore.

It wasn't but 15 seconds later that Edward was walking in slowly with a smile on his face.

"Morning," He said to me. My heart was suddenly beating ten times faster than it used to. Edward's smile grew as he came closer.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen," I said outstretching me arms and pulling him closer to me. The scent of him drove me crazy, but with him being this close was even better.

"Did you sleep well last night?" He asked as I felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat down on the bed beside me. Edward seemed pretty happy today, there was just this look in his eyes that gave away that he was happy and the only thing that he wanted to do today was spend it with me.

I was watching his eyes the whole time he sat there. I noticed at one point that his eyes flashed to the pills that were sitting on the cart. His smile grew wider as he saw that I was watching him and my expression changed as soon as he looked at the pills.

"You know what time it is don't you?" He asked sweetly. He stretched his whole body out. He went over top mine to reach for the pills. Our bodies just slightly touching. Even though they were covered by clothing I could still feel his cold hard chest brush over mine.

"I hate taking this, it's so annoying and it doesn't make me act like myself," I wasn't going to bring up last night, this morning was just to happy to bring up something like that.

"Don't worry I have an idea on a way that will make you take the pills," He said pulling out one pill with his slender fingers and placing it in between his soft white lips.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. He was so funny.

"Well, It's certainly a different idea, and I don't think I'm going to argue with it," I said as our lips met and his tongue pushed the tiny orange pill into my mouth. I got to taste a little bit of Edward in that shallow. I moaned as it tasted superb.

"You like this idea don't you?" He asked as he was only inches away. I nodded my head and pulled his lips back to mine, this time without the pills. I only had two more pills to take. The amount of pills was at my advantage.

This time Edward placed the pill on his bottom lip and it stuck because there was a little bit of moisture on his bottom lip. I smiled as I placed both lips over his bottom lip and pulled the tiny white pill of his bottom lip.

His mouth curved up into a smile as I shallowed again and we kissed softly.

"One more pill left, let's make this one count. Now Bella I'm going to let you do this, but don't get to into it okay, I can't lose control not here not now, not ever," His words became more stern as he continued on with his sentence. His words made me think about what he was saying last night about being a vampire and all, I still wasn't scared of him, it was actually kind exciting to technically be dating a vampire. I nodded knowing that I didn't want to do anything like that, but the thing that really excited me was, what was Edward going to do that would cause him to tell me to not go over the line.

He stuck his tongue out of his mouth. It was the same color as any other tongue, but it was Edward's and that's what made it special.

He placed the pill right in the middle of his tongue and then brought his tongue back into his mouth. He was going to make this slightly challenging.

He smiled evilly. "This will be a little more difficult, your going to have to work to get this one," He said talking perfectly fine, even with a pill resting on his tongue.

I pressed my lips to his. It started off slow, but then got passionate as he parted his lips so my tongue could slip and retrieve the pill. I wondered if the pill started to dissolve and he got whatever medication that I was supposed to take.

My tongue wondered around his mouth searching for the pill.

Edward quickly pulled away from my mouth. "Renee," He said quickly. He stuck his tongue out with the pill on it and that was telling me to take it. I quickly grabbed it from his tongue with my lips and shallowed it. It tasted so much like Edward. I wish every pill tasted like this one did.

Edward moved away from me, but stayed at my bedside. We were both trying to hold back smile that were just slightly appearing on our lips.

We were trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey kids," Renee said with a smile looking at the both of us suspiciously. "What were you two doing in here?" She asked wondering why both of our lips were pressed together trying to hold back laughter. We couldn't hold back the smiles.

"I was just taking my pills and Edward was telling me a funny joke and yeah," I said to her with a red face. Even if I was lying to someone and it wasn't that bad of a lye, a blush would always come to my cheeks.

"Yeah. I told her this really funny joke that Emmett told me a few weeks ago," Edward said placing his hand over his mouth trying to hold back his laughter that way.

"Okay, well Bella, it's time to get out of this bed so you can head home and maybe get some actual sleep for the fist time in a long time," My mother said. Edward moved to the other side of me and my mother moved to the side that Edward was on just a minute ago. "Okay, we are going to help you get up out of this bed and get you into Edward's car," My mother said to me.

I turned and looked Edward. "Why are we taking his car?" I asked wondering why we weren't taking my mothers car or Charlie's.

"Because I offered to take you home, since I'm still obligated to watch over you. Charlie didn't tell me that I should stop watching over you, we haven't figured out what's going on with you," Edward smiled as he cleared a few things out of the way.

First of Edward and Renee were going to get me to sit up in bed, then they were going to actually get me out on Edward's side. There was a pair of crutches waiting for me leaning up against the hospital room wall. That wasn't going to be pretty. Me plus crutches equals fall. I was one hundred percent sure that's how it was going to end up.

I looked at my arms to see that I was no longer covered in wires and I didn't have tubes sticking out my arms.

That was a relief.

"Okay Bella, now hold onto me and your mother, while we try and get you out of this bed," Edward instructed me. I put most of my weight on Edward because he was the vampire here and he could easily hold me up.

I was actually surprised that I was standing. I glanced at the crutches. They were a death sentence.

I looked up at Edward. He knew what I was thinking when he saw me looking at the crutches. "Don't worry, I won't make you use them right away.

"I'm going to go ask the nurse to see if it's okay if we can take you home," My mother said leaving me, but making sure that I was okay with leaning on Edward and that I wouldn't need anymore support.

"Okay," I said to her with a smile.

As soon as my mom was out of the room, Edward scooped me up in his arms. I was surprised by this because he did it so quickly, and I he did it so gently.

"Hold onto me so I don't drop you," He said with a sly smile. I knew he wouldn't drop me because he was so strong, but he wanted to make it look like he was having some what of a difficult time carrying me. I wrapped my arms around his cold body and rested my head against his arm and my head was turned to face his chest.

He smelled so good, and he was so close to my body.

"Here Bella, it's kind of cold outside. He was holding me with arm while placed his jacket over my body. It smelled amazing. I pulled it close to my face snuggling into his body.

He must have put it over me because we were about to go out side.

I felt the cold air as he opened the door and walked out.

"Are we going home Edward?" I asked him softly. I was sure if he could understand what I had said because my voice was very soft and quiet.

"Yep, were going to take you back home to Charlie's, and your mother is going to drive, because I'm going to stay back here and make sure your okay, and then Charlie is going to drop your mother off at the airport, she wants to stay a little longer, but she is needed back in Florida with your father," Edward explained getting in the back seat of his Volvo with me still cradled in his arms.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked me looking down into my tired eyes.

"I'm wonderful," I said to him "I'm very thankful that you didn't make me use the crutches, it could have been fatal.

"it's not a problem at all, but when we get you back to school I don't think that I could carry you everywhere, people would soon start to wonder why my arms and back wouldn't get tired," Edward said sweetly. We were cut off by my mother's entrance into the Volvo.

She looked at us in the back seat together. Edward and I both smiled at the same time.

She looked at us for a while longer before smiling back. "So, I'm allowed to drive your Volvo Edward?" She asked Edward before turning back to face the wheel.

He nodded keeping his smile on his face.

"Thank you Edward," My mother said turning back to the wheel finally.

She started the engine and then we were off.

Edward just soothingly stroked my hair while I drifted off into his arms.

While I slept, Edward and my mother were having a conversation of their own.

"So how do you know Bella?" Renee asked kindly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I go to the same school as she does," Edward replied velvety.

Renee nodded. "So are you two like a thing now?" She asked in a slightly concerned tone.

Edward lightly chuckled. "Yeah, well I guess you could say that," Edward replied with a smile running a cool finger across Bella's cheek.

"Well, think it's really nice that your being so sweet and protective of her. She needs someone like you to watch over you," Renee explained sounding thankful that Edward was he protector. "She seems a little distant, the past couple of months have made me think Bella is purposely hurting herself, but ever since you were introduced into her life, she seems so much more happy," Renee explained with a sad tone in her voice.

Edward listened to every word she had to say. "I'm so thankful that you are here Edward.

I only want the best for my daughter," It sounded like she was about to break into tears.

"Don't worry. I plan to take good care of your daughter for you. If you don't mind, I would like to take care of her during her time of recovery from her accident?" Edward asked calmly knowing that my mother was already in an emotional state, so he took advantage of this opportunity.

"Yes, that would be so wonderful Edward. Thank you for doing this for me, your such a sweet man," She replied sounding like she was crying.

"Thank you, and I don't mind a bit," Edward said. He looked back down at his beloved Bella, knowing that she was his and no one else's.

Bella point of view

"Edward?" I asked opening my eyes to see that it was dark in my room again. Why was I sleeping so much.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm right here," He said from right next to me. I sighed feeling relief flood through my body knowing that he wasn't far away.

I turned my body slowly so I wouldn't hurt myself anymore.

He was laying right next to me on a bed.

I looked around to see that I was in the comforts of my own home and in my room under the covers.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him with sleep still clouding my voice.

"When you fell asleep in my arms in the car you stayed asleep up until now, it's about eight at night. It's good that you are getting some sleep though, you have had a full couple of days," He said with a smile spreading out across his pale smooth face. It was the smile that I really loved. I brought my hand up to place two fingers on his lips and trace the outsides of them.

He was so cold and the rest of him was hard, he was like a stone, but I couldn't believe how smooth his lips were. It was so different from the rest of him.

"Your not going to leave me are you Edward?" I asked him with the tiny bit of fear in my words.

"Never, I can't even think of the word. I don't know what I would do without you" Edward's eyes grew wide with hurt. I could tell what he was saying was true. He never wanted to leave me.

My stomach suddenly growled. We both looked down.

"That's right you have to eat sometimes don't you," Edward said shifting his weight so that he was no longer hold me, but he was getting up off the bed. "What will you have?" He asked formerly.

I held back a giggle, he looked so cute. "I don't know, how about you surprise me," I said to him with a sheepish grin on my face.

He nodded and then left the room. I sat there feeling my heart swell in my chest. I was so happy now, I didn't even think about Jacob anymore, he never seemed to bother me anymore. It must have been because I was in the hospital and there were to many witness to hurt me even more. That was another thing that I feared. If he came back for me, he would probably try and hurt me again, and then I would be in even more pain than I'm in now.

A shudder ran through my body at the thought.

All of a sudden my phone started to ring on my nightstand. My mother, I figured. She was probably cheeking to make sure that I was still good and that I didn't need help with anything and she probably had more questions for me about Edward.

"Hello?" I asked causally waiting for the response. There was a slight pause.

"Bella, hi how are you," My eyes grew wide at the voice. Panic struck my body.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly wondering why he was calling. I looked around my room and saw that it was still empty and Edward was busy making me something to eat.

"That's not what I was expecting, but I was just calling to see if you were still alive, and I can see that you are, hey do you mind if I stop by for a while? I haven't seen you in a couple of days," His words scared me, but there was something else that was really bothering me right now, it was the way he spoke those words. He spoke with calmness in his voice, I could see the smile wide on his face in my head.

I couldn't breathe.

I dropped the phone onto the floor, it made a thud.

"I'll be right over Bella," I could hear the mocking tone.

I heard the click of him hanging up.

I couldn't say anything, it felt like the air in my lungs was taken away in one quick motion.

"Edward," I spoke quietly. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me from up here. But then there were cold hands placed on my shoulders.

"Bella, honey what's wrong?" He asked. There was fear in his eyes. I just kept looking forward. Edward shook me gently.

"Bella, I won't know what's wrong with you if you don't tell me," Edward said moved closer to me.

Edward's words became frantic. "Bella, speak to me please," He sounded desperate to know what was happening.

"It's him," I said quietly. My body began to tremble under my skin. I couldn't control it.

"Who. Bella, who is this him?" He was sitting with me on the bed looking directly into my brown eyes searching for answers.

I averted my eyes to the floor. They looked at the phone for a split second.

Edward caught on to what I wanted him to do because I was just to frightened to say anything.

He quickly got up and grabbed the phone. He knew what to look for because he knew that someone had called me and it put me in this state. He quickly pressed all the button's necessary that led him to the recent calls and then received.

"Jacob," he said allowed understanding that this man called me, and told me something that really frightened me.

"Bella, you need to tell me what's going on with you and this Jacob kid, I don't want you to keep hiding these things from me, Bella I have to know the truth before you get really hurt," Edward came back onto the bed and grabbed onto my face with his icy hands.

I looked up into his eyes as mine became wet and full of salty tears. "He's hurt me Edward," I said softly before the tears poured over the rims of my eyes. Edward pulled me to his chest protectively.

Thank you everyone that has reviewed my story so far, it's very nice of you guys. I'm glad you guys like it. I'll update the next chapter soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Panic was now racking my body, what was he going to do when he arrived.

I started to hyperventilate. "Edward, what am I going to do, he's going to come for me and if your here, he's going to hurt you. I can't have that happen to everyone I hold dear to my life," I cried allowed. Edward pulled me close.

"Shh, Bella, hush now love. Don't cry sweetheart. I don't like it when you cry," Edward's voice was cracked like he was going to break out crying, but I never saw one tear fall from his eyes.

I cried loudly into his chest. "Come on Bella, we are leaving," Edward said to me. He quickly got up off the bed and picked me up with care trying not to hurt me.

"Where are we going Edward," I asked him with fear still in my voice.

"We are leaving your home because this is the only spot where he will look for you, he doesn't know about me does he?" Edward asked as he quickly put me into the back seat of his car.

"No, I don't think he knows about you completely, he's getting some ideas though," I explained to Edward as he got in the front seat of his car and quickly drove away with lightning speed.

I just remembered that Edward didn't answer my question. "Where are we going?" I asked once again. I didn't want to look out the window because I knew I would probably get sick from seeing everything go by so quickly.

"I'm taking you back to my house, you'll be much safer there and Carlisle, my father will be there to make sure that your leg and the rest of you is okay," Edward seemed a little stressed right now. I could hear the strain in his voice.

I was feeling a little bit better now that I knew we were father away from my home and that Jacob wasn't going to be able to get me.

We were already in the driveway of Edward's home. I felt tired all of a sudden. That little adrenaline rush that I had went away as quickly as it came on and it left my tired.

"Bella, I don't care what it takes. I'm going to make you safe again, I promise you," Edward said shifting his body so that he was looking back at me from the drivers seat.

He brought his hand back and glided it over my face.

"Bella, I love you to much to lose you now,"

Edward kept looking at me, he couldn't stand to be away from me. "Bella, come here," He said with a look of hurt on his face. Tears came to my eyes when I looked at him, he was so sweet and innocent. I came closer to him as Edward pulled my lips to his in a passionate fiery kiss that blew me away.

I pulled Edward into the back seat of his car. He made sure not to hurt my bad leg.

I moaned deep in my throat as I loved this new side to Edward, his kisses were desperate, like he was never going to see me again.

"Edward," I moaned allowed as his lips attacked my neck, kissing the tender spots. My mouth became agape. I have never felt anything like this before. Jacob had never done anything like this. Edward was wonderful.

I slowly wrapped my arms around his cool neck and pulled him closer to me.

I moved one hand slowly up into his hair. It was so soft.

Soon my breathing became labored.

Edward quickly pulled away when he noticed my breathing. "Bella, is everything alright, your breathing kind of heavy," Edward caught that did he.

I wanted to burst out laughing. He probably figured it was rib bothering me.

"I'm fine, it's just every time, well I guess this is the first time that you have gotten a little out of control," Edward looked upset with himself.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just some times it's hard-" I put a finger to his lips.

"Edward, it's fine, I like it when you lose control, everything is so much more heated," I blushed turning away.

"Bella, if I ever hurt you when I was out of control, I don't know what I would do to without you, your my life and if I ever lost you it would be awful," Edward said.

I reached up and placed one hand on the side of his face.

"I can trust you Edward, don't be so hard on yourself," I said pulling him down for one more sweet kiss.

Edward quickly got up off me and helped me out of the car by carrying me again. I took a deep breath as I felt a little better now that I was away from my home and I was in Edward's arms. That was the best thing right now, that I was in Edward's arms.

"Bella, you look kind of tired, I think that I'm going to put you to bed,"

My face flushed furiously. Edward shook his head.

"Not like that Bella, I'm going to make sure you get your sleep," Edward said with a smile still shaking his head as we entered his home. It was large with many windows that brought light into the home. I figured that it would be a little bit darker than this.

Edward didn't seem like he wanted to walk at human speed.

We were in his room before I realized it. It was slightly messy, the floor was mostly covered in old thick books, clothes and CD'S

I giggled. It was the tipical teenage boy bedroom, except for the books. Another thing that was missing was that his bed was no where to be seen, just a long, black leather couch.

"Where's your bed at?" I asked looking up at him in his arms.

"Uh, I don't sleep," He said with an innocent smile that made my heart flutter in my chest. This also surprised me.

"You don't sleep, like ever?" I asked him as he put me down the couch that was rather comfortable.

"No not ever," He said pressing his lips together.

"Huh, that's odd," I thought. I had never met anyone up until now that didn't get one wink of sleep.

"So you have no idea what it's like to dream? Don't you ever get tired or run out of energy or anything like that?" I asked him as he squatted next to me.

"Nope, never at all. I don't really understand it either, it's the way we live," Edward said pulling a stray hair away from my face sending electric waves through me.

That was normally what happened when he touched me. "Is the couch going to be comfortable enough for you Bella, because if not I can go tell Alice to buy a bed for you," Edward said pointing his thumb in the doorway telling me that he would do anything for me to make me happy.

"No Edward, it's fine, I'm just right. It's so nice of you to do something like this for me," I told him holding my hand out for him to take.

His cool hand grasped mine and our fingers intertwined lovingly.

"Thank you Edward, thank you for doing this for me, protecting me, giving me a place to stay. It's very sweet of you. I don't think that I could ask for anyone better than yourself," I said pulling him into another kiss. I didn't think I would ever tire of his sweet lips.

"Can I get you anything Bella, anything at all?" He asked just above a whisper.

I closed my eyes feeling very content that he was so close to me.

"I think I would like a nice back rub would really make me happy," I said to him smiling.

Most guys would like to head right for the sex, but Edward was being a very nice gentleman. "Is that okay with you?" I asked him wondering if he was going to be disappointed that, that was the thing that I wanted.

"I don't mind a bit Bella, anything that makes you happy," He said as he got up on his feet and then crawled up onto the couch. Edward placed each knee on either side of my body. I was laying on my back at this point and Edward was looking down at me. My heart thudded wildly in my chest.

Edward bent his head down to whisper in my ear. "Bella, you need to be laying on your stomach for me to give you a back rub," He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

I flushed a bright red. I felt so stupid looking up at him like this.

I slowly turned onto my stomach like Edward told me to.

"And Bella, to make things a little easier for the both of us, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off," He whispered to me again.

I felt a chill run up my spine as his cool breath caressed my ear.

I couldn't believe he was asking me to take my shirt off, this was so unlike him, but I didn't complain, he even helped me take it off.

"Bella, your so beautiful," He said gazing at my back that still had a bra attached. "I'm going to have to take your bra off as well," Edward said soothingly.

A shudder ran through my body as I felt Edward's cool hands press up against my back. It was very cold at first and hard to get used to, but once he began working with the clasps that held my bra together, I liked the way he moved his hands like a feather over my back.

He undid the bra. His movements were very slowly and teasing in a way.

He slid the bra strap down over my shoulder. I then felt Edward lower his body onto my legs. I didn't mind the weight of him on me, it was comforting as well. Anything that had anything to do with Edward didn't bother me.

I flung my bra off my arms and relaxed them at my sides.  
I closed my eyes waiting for his hands to return.

He pressed his smooth palms to my back once more and I let out an even sigh.

He knew the exact spot to run his hands over. The feeling to fall asleep was overpowering.

"How does this make you feel Bella?" Asked after the first couple of minutes.

It took me a moment to regain my thoughts and gather what I was going to say.

"It feels heavenly, don't stop," I said with sleep starting to take over my body.

"I don't plan to," He said moving his hands over the small of my back and then up over my shoulder blades.

I didn't mean for it to happen, it just all of a sudden slipped out without a warning. A moan slipped past my lips. The way his hands moved made a tiny wave of pleasure wash through me like am ocean wave.

I figured that Edward was going to stop what he was doing right now and get off and leave me to sleep, but he didn't. He continued to massage my back.

"Wait Edward, go back to that spot on my back, right about the small of my back," I said to him as he stopped rubbing where he was and moved back to the spot where I instructed him to go.

He rubbed the spot with his delicate hands. "oh yeah, that's it Edward," I moaned.

I felt his hands leave my back and my back soon became lonely. "Edward why-oh!" I gasped aloud. As something so much more delicate and calming replaced his hands. His lips.

They were wet and cold. They led left cold wet trails over my back as he finally kissed from the bottom of my back all the way up to my shoulder. His kisses were soft and loving.

I moaned again. This wasn't something that I was expecting.

As I lay there on my stomach and Edward pleasured me with his lips, my phone rang.

It was laying on the floor.

I reached for it and answered with a heavy voice that was caused from Edward's hands and lips.

"Hello?" I asked feeling wonderful on the inside and on the outside.

"Bella, hey were are you," It was Charlie on the other end of the line. Oh that was right I forgot to leave him a note telling him where I was headed, but I guessed that that was a good thing because then if Jacob did come by the house he would know where I was and come looking for me.

"I'm at Edward's house," I said as Edward kissed my neck passionately. I was trying so hard not to moan.

"Oh, what are you doing there?" He asked another question. I wasn't in the mood for questions from Charlie, I just wanted to be here alone with Edward.

" Edward wanted to show me his home and his family and thought that I would like a change in scenery, he didn't want me to be trapped in my home for the next couple of weeks," I came up with a good excuse.

"Good work Bella," Edward whispered into my ear making it hard to think for a few moments.

"Oh, well why didn't you leave me a note or something so I would have known where you were?" I was getting fed up with Charlie. He was ruining the moment between Edward and I.

"I forgot," I told him quickly.

"Well, when do you think you will be home?" He asked me.

I looked at Edward for answers. "Your staying here with me, I can't trust Jacob," Edward whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm thinking of staying here over night, Doctor Carlisle needs to look me over and make sure everything is functioning right and he thinks it's best that I not be moved around to much," I was just coming up with all sorts of lies for Charlie tonight, that might mean that I would get a reward from Edward tonight. I thought to myself with a grin as my heart sped up.

"Okay, just making sure your okay and everything, what are you doing," I just wanted to hang up on him and fall back into the heavenly state that I was in before I got the phone call.

"I'm just having some dinner with the Cullen's," I made up another lye.

"Okay, well I won't bother you then, bye bye Bells," He said. He didn't wait for a response.

I hung up the phone and rested my head against a the pillow that Edward had placed there for me. It smelled of his hair, the kind of shampoo that he used. It was intoxicating.

Edward's lips were at the back of my ear kissing it with passion.

"oh, Edward, you don't know how good that feels," I gripped the leather couch in my fingers.

I was glad that I asked for this from him because I wasn't pushing Edward past the line.

I sighed and I couldn't keep my eyes open and I couldn't keep from falling asleep.

"Sleep well my Bella," I heard him whisper to me. I felt him drape a blanket over my body.

I shifted to my side and Edward made himself comfortable between me and the couch wrapping his arms around me.

I sleep wonderfully the entire night without waking up once.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke that morning, I heard the birds chirping like they were right in the room. I could feel the cold breeze on my exposed shoulder. I felt something smooth and wet on my neck. I smiled knowing what that was. "Edward," I moaned. I shifted over to face him. I opened my eyes and there was my angel looking me in the eyes.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?" He asked bringing a hand up and brushing a stray piece of hair away from my face.

"I slept wonderfully. I had a dream about you," I said to him with a smile.

"You did, what was it about?" He asked. My grin grew wider. I was hoping he would ask something like that.

"It's kind of hard to explain, why don't I show you," I said to him in the most seductive tone that I could think of. "Here Edward I need you to lay on your back," I instructed him as I got onto my knees. I made sure that I was in a good position that wouldn't hurt my ankle anymore than it already was.

"So, it started like this, and it went to this," I started to unbutton his blue shirt.

I was stopped by a cool hand grabbing my wrist.

"No Bella," He said softly getting out from under my body and now sitting down on the couch.

He kept hold of my wrist, but moved his hand up so that he was holding my hand.

"Bella, I want to, I really do, but I can't think of-" I stopped him.

"You don't have to explain it again, I understand," I tried to keep the tears from falling. I hated when I cried around him, it made him feel bad and it made me look stupid.

A few slipped down the side of my face.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry. I'm sorry but I can't lose control I don't know if I can trust myself," He said looking down at his legs.

"I can trust you Edward, why can't we try, if things don't go well then, well at least we tried," I said not sure if Edward would take that.

"What if the things that don't go well is you ending up dead," Edward said regretting saying that.

"Please," I begged him with sweet innocent eyes.

He didn't say anything. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Not now Bella, it's not the time or the place to do something like that," Edward said denying me.

"Come now, I want to make you something to eat," He said picking me up off the bed and carrying me away from his room.

"Good morning Bella," It was Edward's pixie haired sister that stopped us from making it to the kitchen. She was so sweet.

"Hi, your Alice right," I had seen her a few times at school and my friends had told me about her, just briefly though.

"That's right, It's good to see you here. I never thought Edward would step up and start protecting you," Alice said with a smile. She was the typical sister.

"Well, I'm glad he found me, without him I don't know what I would be right now," I said with a smile patting him on the side of his face. I loved him more than anyone has ever loved anyone.

We stood there in the hallway. "Well I let you two go off to breakfast, hope to see you around Bella," Alice said with a smile on her face. She was so sweet.

"Bye," I said as she bounced away from us.

As Edward held me in his arms I looked out the window, it was open and it let in a cool breeze. I inhaled and smelled the scent of the forest, it was such a calming scent.

"Do you guys leave the window's open often?" I asked him as he walked me down the first flight of stairs.

"Yeah, we like to let the fresh air come in and fill the house with the forest scent. Esme and Rosalie love the scent," Edward said with a smile as we were now in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella, Edward it's good to see that you two are getting along, I was just making some breakfast for you Bella," This must have been Edward's mother, she was motherly looking with her long bronze like hair. It looked kind of like Edward's, except longer.

"Esme, you didn't have to cook, I was going to make her something," Edward protested. He set me down on the island that they had in the middle of the kitchen.

He walked over to Esme trying to take away the pots and pans she was pulling out to make food in.

I giggled at how human Edward was being. He might not have noticed it, but I did and I thought it was very cute.

"Edward, I want to do this, now why don't you go and attend to your girlfriend," Esme said to him sternly.

Edward huffed and walked away from his mother and came over to me. He stood right in front of me. I opened my legs as he pulled me closer to him. I smiled as he then pulled me into a kiss. He held onto my shoulders making sure I wouldn't fall.

"I love you Bella," He whispered to me resting his forehead against mine.

"I love you to Edward, I don't ever want to let you go," I whispered as he brought his lips to my neck.

"Hey you two love birds, why don't you two get a room," I heard the booming voice of another brother to Edward. This must have been the big muscular one, I thought his name was Emmett.

Edward pulled away from me and glared at his older brother who was smiling.

"Emmett, this is Bella Swan," Edward introduced me like a gentleman.

"Hey Bella, I'm Emmett your boyfriend's big older and more mature brother," He said ruffling Edward's now tussled hair.

Edward growled in his throat. "Your going to learn to love my baby brother, he may have a few flaws, but you will learn to love him," Emmett said in a friendly tone. I knew that I would love him just from the way he acted, kind and playful. I supposed Edward could be like that as well, but he was mostly loving to me.

Edward moved away from me, but I stayed up on the counter because it was comfortable and Edward would have to be the one to help me down so I wouldn't injure my ankle any more than it already was.

"So what do you say to some eggs, bacon and toast?" Esme asked me kindly.

I nodded my head. "That's sound really good," Then doctor Carlisle walked into the room, he was wearing a bathrobe and some slippers. His hair looked slightly damp, he probably just got out of the shower.

"Hi honey," Esme pulled her husband into a kiss. "Do you want to help with Bella's breakfast?" She asked as she cracked the eggs into a bowl and started mixing.

"Sure," He said quietly wrapping an arm around Esme's waist kissing her cheek.

A blond teenage girl with pale skin just like the rest of her family, came into the room. She didn't look to happy for some reason as she marched past everyone and stopped at Alice.

"Why did you use my shampoo?" She asked her towering over her little sister because she was wearing high healed shoes.

"I didn't use it," Alice protested.

"Oh yeah, well then why was all my shampoo gone when I got in the shower?" She yelled back.

"Maybe because you were all out of it when you got in and you didn't realize it," Alice spat back.

"Alice, just let it go, okay." It was another member of the family. He had blond hair like Rosalie's and he had the golden eyes like everyone else in the family. He held Alice back by her wrists. He must have been her mate.

Rosalie stormed off still ticked at her sister.

Alice calmed down and introduced me. "Bella, this is my husband, Jasper," She said with a sweet smile.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Bella and it's a pleasure to be part of your family," I said with a blush.

Edward pulled me to him holding me close like I was something of great importance.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said quietly.

"How long until breakfast is ready?" Edward asked his mother and father.

"Well, the eggs should be done pretty soon and so should the bacon," Esme replied with a smile.

"Edward, I'm going to need to take a shower sometime today, I have been holding off on one for a while because of my ankle, now I need to get one because I'm sure you can't stand the smell of me," I said pointing out my flaws.

"Bella, don't every say that, I don't care how you smell and quiet frankly you don't smell all that bad," He said with a wide grin on his face. "I'll make sure you get a bath, because I don't think that a shower will work for you with your ankle and all," I sighed with relief that I was going to get cleaned. "But that will be after breakfast," Edward said leaning in about to kiss my forehead, when I stopped him with my words. "No Edward don't, my forehead is all greasy and disgusting, you don't want to kiss it," I complained, but he didn't listen. He kissed it with his cold lips

"I'm going to kiss you wherever and when ever I want," He said in a rough voice that sent chills down my spine.

"You say you would kiss me wherever," I whispered in his ear feeling the blush come to my cheeks.

Edward pulled away just slightly. "Bella, now you know I can't do that," He said looking disappointed with what I had just said.

"Come on Edward," I moaned a little loud and everyone that was standing in the kitchen turned and looked at me.

My face turned an even brighter red.

Emmett tried to cover up a laugh and everyone just turned back to what they were doing.

"No, Bella, we aren't having this conversation here and we aren't going to have it again," Edward said a little angered.

"Please Edward," I moaned reaching for his lips.

"Bella, please stop, not in front of my family," Edward seemed to be getting a little aroused because when I looked down there was a bulge in his pants.

Edward picked me up off the counter top and took me away from everyone he quickly took me into he bedroom and laid me down on his couch

He was hovering above me, his eyes were dark and full of lust.

I smiled knowing that I had turned Edward on.

"Bella," He said in a husky voice.

Edward slipped a knee in between my legs to spread them apart. He applied the slightest bit of pressure to my now heated center. A gasp escaped my lips as I felt this. Edward seemed to be losing his control with me. I leaned my head back in pleasure. Edward's hand moved up and under my shirt grabbing my breast with his smooth cold hand and running the nipple between his fingers. I arched my back into his body, feeling him in his pants.

"Ah, yes Edward, more!" I whined grabbing onto his back.

"No!" Edward yelled and quickly moved away again like he always would. I didn't know when I was ever going to be able to make love to him. I kept getting closer and closer.

"Bella, your going to kill me, do you know that," Edward protested keeping away from me. I felt an emptiness inside as it was something called rejection.

Tears came to my eyes once more. I couldn't take all this rejection from Edward. It was very painful.

I pulled my legs closer to me as I cried into my knees. I couldn't help the tears.

Edward was soon at my side. "Bella, please don't cry, don't do this to yourself. I want to touch you and hold you and keep you close to my body forever, you know that don't you Isabella?" Edward asked using my full name telling me that he was being very truthful.

I nodded my head. I knew he wanted to do all those nice things for me and make me happy, but he couldn't because of what he was.

I didn't know why I was acting this way, I needed his love.

"Edward, I have been alone, in the dark for so long. I didn't have anyone to care for me, love me properly like a man should. Now that your here in my life, all I want from you is to love me like a real man. I see you as a man, not some monster, because you don't act as a monster, you are human to me, and I love you Edward. Please love me like you say you do," I said.

Edward was listening intently to what I was saying.

"Bella, you know all I want to do is love you, I want to please you and make you happy, but I don't want to hurt you Isabella. I love you to much. Not now, please if you will, wait for me," Edward said in the sweetest voice I have ever heard. I nodded knowing that that was the only thing that I was going to have to do.

"Thank you Bella, don't worry. I won't make you wait to much longer, I promise you this Bella," Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair. "Are you ready to eat now?" he asked me totally changing the subject. I nodded my head.

"Yes Edward, I'm ready to eat now," I said to him with a smile as I looked up into his eyes. He whipped the tears away from my eyes.

"I love you so much," He said to me once more before taking my hand and guiding me down the steps into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat there at the kitchen table looking down at my hands.

"Bella, I'm going to get your bath ready for you," he said softly as he then placed a kiss on my lips and left me alone.

"Hey Bella, could I talk to you for minute," I looked over my shoulder at the little pixie girl, Alice. I smiled briefly before turning back to look at the same spot on the floor. "Yeah sure," I said after a few minutes. I felt her place a cool hand on my back and rub slowly.

"I'm sorry Edward keeps rejecting you, but it's for your own good," She said coming to me and getting down on her knees in front of me. She placed her hand on my chin to lift my head. "Don't worry, things will turn out better for you I promise," That was all little Alice had to say for me. It wasn't much, but it did make me feel a little better because whenever someone said that things were going to be better it made me think of the better side of things. Even though they were just words, the put some hope in my mind.

"Oh and Bella, Carlisle would like to see you in his office," Alice informed me.

"Okay, where is his office exactly?" I asked her looking up now.

"That's right your new here, you don't know where everything is," She said with a smile and helped me up and then carried me to Carlisle's office.

"Hello Bella," He said as Alice set me down in one of the leather chairs. It was rather comfortable actually.

Alice waved goodbye before exiting Carlisle's office. "How are you feeling Bella, with your ankle and all?" The little stunt that I pulled in the kitchen this morning must have left him wondering.

"Um, it's okay. Most of the time I don't really notice it," I said to him truthfully clasping my hands together. My hair fell in front of my face.

I quickly pulled it away.

"Well, that's a good sign, I was thinking that we could probably take the cast off now, since you seem to be doing better, now I know it hasn't been on that long, but I think that it wasn't a break. I think it was just a sprain, thankfully. I didn't tell you because I've just been so busy, I figured it out after looking at the ex ray's carefully and I noticed something that I didn't see before. I'm very sorry." Carlisle wasn't one to miss something medically like that, but I forgave him because he was a very busy person dealing with patients and vampire business as well.

"Okay, now I'm going to remove the cast, it won't hurt a bit, I promise, if you want to close your eyes while the saw is going, that is just fine," He said picking me up from my chair and running quickly through the house into his medical room in the basement.

I closed my eyes because I wasn't a fan of sharp moving objects close to my body.

In one quick moment it was off. "There you are Bella, good as new, okay now I'm going to put this bandage around your ankle to keep the pressure on it so it doesn't swell," It was one of the dark cream colored bandages that stretched out and stuck together with Velcro. The pressure hurt a little, but at least my foot wasn't trapped in that cast anymore .

I smiled feeling much better that I knew my ankle was going to heal a lot faster than I figured it was.

"Well, do you want me to call Edward down here or would you like me to carry you up to your bubble bath?" He asked me with a smile.

My eyes widened with happiness. Edward had prepared a bubble bath for me. How nice of him. He must have been trying to make something up for not making me happy before.

"Do you think you could call him for me?" I asked wanting Edward to carry me up to my bubble bath himself.

Carlisle nodded and then just walked away, he went to put his tools away. I waited for Edward to come down and get me.

"It's just a sprain, that's good to hear huh Bella?" Edward was at my side and I felt the love in the room.

I nodded my head as Edward picked me up in his arms and carried me away. I felt really helpless when people were carrying me everywhere today. I was thankful that Edward was cradling me in his arms though.

We got to the bathroom door. I could see the steam rolling out from under the door. My heart raced in anticipation as I wondered what was waiting for me in there.

"I made it special for you so that you would get the most relaxing bath of your life, you deserve the best Bella," Edward said to me before opening the door.

The lights were dimmed down very low and there were candles surrounding the whole room. It smelled of flowers and vanilla. The bathtub was large, big enough to fit two people. There was a little music box that was playing soft music. Everything was so soothing and relaxing.

"Oh Edward, this is so nice of you, you didn't have to do this for me, a regular bath would have been just fine," I said to him as he pulled me into a kiss.

My heart thudded with joy.

"I have a little surprise for you Bella after your bath," Edward said as he placed me down on the side of the bath tub. "Now, your going to need to take your clothes off, if you don't mind, do you think that I could take your clothes off for you?" Edward asked me. His eyes were dark. I couldn't believe he was asking me if he could take my clothes off, just a half hour ago, he wasn't even going to touch me with my clothes on. Now he was asking to take my clothes off. What was with him today.

"What's gotten into you today, I thought this was wrong?" I asked him not sure what was with him today.

"Bella, I'm not going to lose control with you, and I just want to make things easier for me, and you as well," So I was wearing Edward down, getting him more comfortable. He wasn't going to take me now, but he was preparing himself for what was to come in the future.

I sighed smiling. Edward was going to strip me down until I was naked.

Edward took a deep breath and placed both hands on my waist. "Now Bella, I want you to sit perfectly still, let me get comfortable with this," He instructed me.

I nodded my head listening to everyone word he had to say.

Today I was wearing a red lace bra. My mother had packed it for me when I left phoenix and I didn't bother wearing it until now because it wasn't something I would normally wear, I don't know why today of all day's I decided to wear it. Smart move, get Edward even more turned on. Advantage on my part. I was wearing the red lacy underwear that matched the bra. I blushed at the thought of what Edward's reaction was going to be when he saw what was underneath my clothing.

His hands slipped up underneath the shirt. The shirt went up with his hands and he pulled it up over my head.

I heard him groan in his throat as he saw what I was wearing. I suddenly became very aroused.

"Bella, why do you torture me with such skimpy articles of underwear?" Edward asked me in a hushed tone.

"I don't mean to," I said innocently as a blush came to my checks.

"Your so silly Bella," Edward tossed my shirt behind him and proceeded with my pants.

He undid the button and then the zipper.

He slowly slid them down my long pale legs.

"Bella, your so beautiful," Edward rasped.

He looked down at my ankle. "Do you mind if I take this off?" He asked me. I nodded. He slowly slid his cool hands down my leg until he reached the ankle. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and placed it on the counter.

"Edward if it makes it any easier for you I will get in the tub like this," I said to him. I didn't really like this pair of under garments. Besides I didn't think that it would hurt them.

Edward nodded thinking that, that was a good idea.

He wrapped his arms around my body and placed me in the water, it was very refreshing. I inhaled. I then closed my eyes. I reopened them and I saw Edward staring at me.

"Bella, you don't know how much I want to get in that water with you," Edward said with lust filled eyes.

"Then why don't you," I caught Edward off guard and quickly pulled him into the water with me. There was a big splash and some water came out of the tub and landed on the floor. I was now laughing and Edward looked angered, but then his face became soft and he laughed along with me.

"Bella, your so naughty," Edward was about to get out of the water when I stopped him by holding onto his shirt.

"Don't get out," I told him, I put on a look of sadness that he couldn't resist.

"Bella, I have to get out of these clothes, they are weighing me down," I took this as an advantage as well.

"Well then, let's get you out of these clothes," I said as I lifted his wet shirt off of his pale body.

He was so handsome. The good thing about this was that Edward didn't protest while I took off his shirt.

He looked away from me. He was ashamed.

"Edward what's the matter?" I asked him. I was feeling so much better now.

"I don't know if I can do this, I don't think I'm good enough for you," Edward said.

He was finding the flaws in himself.

I took hold of his chin.

"Edward, now don't you go saying stuff like that, you are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," I said letting go of his chin and pulling him closer to me. The water seemed to make the both of us float.

Edward then flipped us, so he was the one on the bottom. He then pulled me closer to his chest. It was cold compared to the warm water, but I didn't mind. Edward and I didn't touch one another in a sexual way, we just held each other close with my head resting on his chest.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour.

"Bella, I think that it is time to get out your going to get ill if you stay in here with me and my cold body," Edward said looking down at me. I had my arms wrapped around his body and I was sleeping on him.

It wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to sleep with him, not on him, but this was close enough.

"Bella, honey, time to wake up," He nudged me awake.

"Sorry Edward, I just got a little to comfortable," I said as I removed my arms and got out of the tub, followed by Edward right behind me. He held my hand. I was now standing on one leg because I didn't want to stand on my bad foot.

"Here let me help you," He said picking me up. He went to the closet and grabbed a towel. It was black and fuzzy, something very warm for me to wrap around my body.

"Thanks Edward," I said as he then sat me down on the closed toilet lid.

"I'll be right back, I have a surprise for the both of us," Edward seemed a little giddy as he left the room quickly with his super speed.

I was excited as I sat there looking at the mess Edward and I had made. The water was all around the tub and clothes were soppy and strewn everywhere on the floor. I giggled feeling really good that I got my bath, with Edward, and I had washed all my troubles away.

Actually Edward was the one who washed all my troubles away. He was always the one to do that.

There was a knock on the bathroom door that jostled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called. Edward popped his head in the door.

He opened it some more. He was holding something behind his back.

I was excited now because there was a wide grin on his face that told me he was really excited to give me whatever he was hiding.

"Ta duh," He pulled out a red and black robe. It had the Cullen crescent on the front, and there was a rope that would tie it together. Then Edward flipped it to the back. It had my name written on it in cursive writing. Then I saw that Edward had already changed into his.

He turned and showed me that his name was written on the back.

It was the most creative thing that I have ever seen.

"Edward, this is so cool, where did you get this?" I asked as he helped me up.

"I bought the robes and then I sent them to a friend of mine who does sowing and she sowed the words and the crescent on. And wait I got these to go along with it," Edward pulled out a pair of slippers that had E&B in cursive on the front. They were the same color as the robe.

"Edward this is the nicest gift that you have ever gotten me.

He pulled me into a hug. "It's not a problem, I love to get things for you, and I thought this would be nice," he said to me. "Are you going to need any help taking those off," He was referring to my bra and underwear.

"I think I got it covered, do you have a night gown for me to, I guess I'm spending another night here with you. I said with a smile as I brushed some stray hair away from my face.

"Well I don't have a night gown for you, but I can let you borrow a pair of my pajama pants and a shirt to go along with it," He said and he was gone again.

I smiled and tugged on a piece of my hair.

Edward came back quickly with a pair of silky black pants that were his, and a big baggy white t shirt.

"I let you change into those," Edward closed the bathroom door and gave me some privacy.

I pulled the wet bra off along with the underwear, and then I thought, I don't have any underwear. I quickly put on the t shirt and hobbled over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Edward, could you get Alice for me?" I asked him. Alice was at the door in a flash.

"Here, I saw that you were going to need some underwear. I haven't used it yet," She said winking and handing me the black pair of underwear. It was also lace, it wasn't a thong, but it was very skimpy, that's what Edward would call it.

I put it on and then put the silky black pants on. I sniffed my shoulder. It smelled like Edward. I loved the smell of Edward. I exhaled knowing that I was going to smell like Edward for the rest of the night.

I then placed the robe over my shoulders and through my arms and snuggled in it. It also smelled like Edward because it had been in his room.

I slipped the slippers on my feet and shuffled out of the bathroom.

Edward came to me and picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

Edward was acting very different today. I kind of liked this playful side of him.

"Edward what is with you today, your acting really weird," I said to him as he laid me down on his.. bed. "When did you get this?" I asked. It was very comfortable. It had a wooden frame and the sheets were white, another thing that I really liked about the bed was that it had curtains on both sides of the bed for privacy.

"I had Alice order it a few days ago and it just came while we were in the tub together and Emmett, Jasper and Alice helped put it together, what do you think of it," Edward said as he crawled up onto the bed to greet me in the middle.

"I think it's a little much, but thank you for getting it," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"I only want the best for you love," Edward said looking down at me.

I had a question for Edward. I bit my bottom lip before I asked him. "Hey Edward, do you think that maybe we could test the bed out tonight?" I asked looking as innocent as I could possibly be and I blinked my eye lashes a few times hoping that would help.

He laughed. "Your so funny Bella, I don't think we should, I mean, tonight would be a good night, but," I stopped him from talking by pulling him in and kissing his lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Edward was on his hands and knees now.

I didn't notice that it was getting dark outside.

Tonight felt like the perfect night to try with Edward. We were both in a good mood and we had this nice bed, everything was perfect and Edward didn't seem that reluctant to stop.

Edward traveled down the side of my neck with his lips. I smiled and gripped some of his bronze hair in my fingers. I was finally getting what I wanted.

Edward lifted his head to look into my eyes. "I should have kept that red lace on you, you look so sexy in it," Edward said taking me off guard this was the first time that I was around him that he called me sexy. It was something new and I really liked it.

My toes curled as Edward's hands moved up and under my shirt for like the fifth time today.

He grabbed both of the round globes in his hands and squeezed them both applying a little bit pressure. I wanted to break out laughing, for some reason, I didn't know why. It was a strange feeling. Either I was going to moan, or burst out laughing.

"Edward, you don't know how good that feels," I said squirming under his touch.

He finally removed the shirt that he had given me and tossed it onto the floor.

"Wait Edward, there is something that I want to do before we get to into it," I said with a smile moving away from him. I got up on my knees and went over and undid the string that was holding together the curtains on the bed. Edward did the same to the other side, so now we had complete privacy. We were all alone in his bedroom.

We finally stripped one another of our clothes and were naked. We took this time to look at one another.

I was awe struck at how beautiful Edward was. His skin seemed to glow, in a way. It didn't sparkle like it did in the sun light, but with his pale skin, it was stood out from everything else. Edward brought a hand from his side and his fingertips touched the side of my face. He trailed the two fingers slowly down my body sending shivers up my spine.

He had a sweet innocent look on his face, I could see a hint of lust behind all the love and innocents. He was so beautiful.

"Bella, you don't know how beautiful you really are, I can't find a better word for beautiful, gorgeous maybe," Edward said. I was laying on my back looking up at him.

I was finally getting my wish. We were going to make love. This wasn't just regular old sex. This was making love, this would make our relationship even greater than it was before.

"Bella, are you sure this what you want?" He asked in a soft velvety tone.

"Yes Edward, the only thing I want right now is you and your love," I said as I saw a smile come across his lips.

We both took a deep breath before we continued. Edward wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up closer to his body.

"Now, I know this is your first time, so I'm going to go slow and steady so I won't hurt you, if you feel any pain, you need to stop me and say so. I don't want to do this if I'm going to hurt you," Edward warned me. I knew the first time always hurt, and I was just going to have to get over it and so was Edward if he noticed that I was in pain.

I held my breath as Edward moved his long hardness closer to my opening. I shut my eyes and leaned back into Edward's arm as he entered me slowly. There was indeed pain, I bit my bottom lip trying not to make a sound. The pain slowly subsided. Both Edward and I let out air as he began to pull out again.

I moaned in my throat for the first time since we started. Every movement made a little bit of pleasure go through my body.

He entered again at the same pace, but this time he went deeper into my body. I let out another moan.

Edward's hips brushed up against mine as he dug in deeper, that touch sent an electric wave through me.

I gasped as Edward's member hit my sweet spot inside me with every thrust.

"Yes Edward, harder," I cried to him.

He listened as I heard him groan above me. The noises that came out of Edward only made me hotter inside.

I gripped onto his cold hard back as I felt my body get close to release. I have never felt pleasure like this in my entire life. It was so delicious. I drank every ounce of it as well.

I arched my body back as well as my neck.

Edward grabbed hold of leg and hitched it up so that I could wrap it around his firm waist.

He did the same with the other one. I didn't think that our bodies could be any closer than they were now.

We were to halves of a whole. We completed one another.

It seemed that Edward could sense that I was near release because he pulled me to his chest. My breathing was slow and heavy.

I pressed my chest to his and my erect breasts rubbed up against his stone hard chest. That little motion caused him to moan. "Bella," Him just saying my name without the moaning sent chills through my body, but when he moaned my name it made my body quiver and that caused something to click. I fell of the edge. I couldn't hold off my climax anymore.

I gripped onto Edward for dear life. As Edward rocked his body against mine one more time he was enticing multiple waves of hot, blissful unimaginable pleasure. The ecstasy was overpowering.

Both Edward and I collapsed onto the bed together. His body weight on mine didn't bother me at all, in fact I really wasn't back to reality yet. I was still dazed that Edward and I had just done that.

As Edward pulled out of me and rolled off me I pulled him back to my body. I didn't want him to move away. I wanted to keep him so close.

"Thank you Edward, you made my whole world explode, well maybe just my body, but still, that was the most wonderful pleasure I have ever experienced," I said to him exasperated.

"Your very welcome, Bella you are the most amazing woman in the world, I'm so thankful that I found you, and I want you and only you forever and ever. No one is ever going to take you away from me," Edward said embracing me in his arms. I snuggled in his chest.

"I won't let anyone but you have me Edward," I said feeling drowsy, I didn't want to fall asleep because then Edward would be left alone while I slept. "I wish you could fall asleep with me Edward," I said to him.

"I know sweetheart, me to, but I'll be fine, you get to sleep," he told me kissing the top of my head.

"Edward?" I asked him.

"Yes love?" He responded quietly.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" I asked again.

"Forever and ever babe," He responded before I drifted to sleep in his arms.

Well that was my eighth chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I thought it went really well. I liked how it turned out. Those last few words that Edward and Bella shared before Bella went to sleep, those words were from the movie "Click" I thought it was really sweet and I just wanted to put it in here because I thought it fit. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you all. Keep it up.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke again to the sound of birds chirping right out side the window, a cool breeze came in through the window and sent shivers down my exposed back.

My eyes fluttered open a few times, as soon as I opened my eyes I was looking into his golden ones. They were warm looking, inviting actually. A smile appeared on his face as this told me he was in a good mood and he didn't have any regrets about what had happened last night. That took a few questions away that I was going to ask him.

"Good morning," I said to him with sleep still thick in my voice.

"Yes, this is a good morning," He replied by taking my hand in his smooth cold one. He ran his thumb over my hand, he seemed to love the warm feeling of my hand, it was so different to him. I didn't seem to have any trouble with the feeling of his cold hand on or in mine anymore, it was just something that I was accustomed to.

"How was staying up all night?" I asked him still feeling kind of bad about that. I never lost contact with his eyes as my breathing seemed to stay even as well as my heart beat.

"It was fine, I played with you hair a little bit and ran my hands down your body, you seemed to shiver a few times so I put a blanket over your body to help," Edward's velvet voice drifted through the air a smile came to his face as he saw a blush creep up onto my face. "I'll never get tired of that," He breathed as he ran the back of his hand across my scarlet cheek.

"Thank you Edward," I said so very soft, but there was seriousness in my tone as well. "For trying, it seemed to work fine, that was the most amazing thing that I have ever had the pleasure of encountering," I said to him gripping his hand in mine.

"The pleasure is all mine," Edward said closing his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and leaning in to kiss my swollen lips. They were only swollen because of his kisses last night, I didn't seem to mind to much.

Edward shifted out of the bed going to pick his clothes up off the floor. I just rolled onto my back and kept my head against the pillow and watched as Edward put his clothes on. My arms were out taking up some room on the bed. My body was covered with the crisp white sheets.

I tried to cover up a laugh that rose to my throat. Edward turned and looked at me for the noises that were coming from the bed. "What's so funny," He asked me with a confused smile on his lips.

He had his pants on now and his shirt was hung over his shoulder.

"It's just your so cute," I said sitting up and accidentally letting the sheet fall. Edward caught this and like any male he looked down. I quickly pulled the sheet back over my breasts. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," Edward said about to walk away.

"Wait Edward," I called to him. He stopped again. "Come here," I said as I made sure that the sheet was going to stay over my chest and I put both of my arms on the soft mattress and put most of my weight on my arms.

Edward came over to me. "Please kiss me,"I asked him being generous and asking before kissing him without his permission.

"Gladly," He leaned down and took my plump lips in his and kissed me like I asked. As our lips moved together making noises as they parted for a brief moment and then reconnected.

He pulled away. I noticed that he was kneeling on the bed. I placed a finger in the middle of his chest. I slowly glided the tip of my finger down his stomach feeling the course bronze hair that started bellow his navel. It was a different feeling compared to his hair or his skin. "I love you," I said to him looking up from his stomach into his love filled eyes.

He kissed my forehead with his cool lips. "I love you to," I sighed feeling as light as a feather.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he was moving to the door again.

"I thought it would be good if I got a shower, don't worry I'll be back in a few minutes and then I'm going to make you breakfast, just stay in bed," Edward said making a staying motion like you would for a dog before darting out of the bedroom quickly.

I smiled touching my lips. Edward had kissed me there. It gave me a heart fluttering feeling inside. The fact that Edward had kissed me at all.

I didn't listen to Edward for more than a few seconds, I got out of bed and went in search for the clothes that Edward had loaned me and then my robe and slippers. I found the articles of clothing on both sides of the bed and then my robe was on the other side of the room.

My body was a little bit stiff and sore from what happened, it wasn't a horrible feeling, but I don't think I would like to feel like this all the time.

I slowly pulled on the shirt and the silky pants. I then threw the robe over my shoulders not bothering to put my arms through the sleeves.

I didn't put my slippers because I was going to get back into bed. I plopped down onto the bed and breathed in the shirt.

It smelled so much like Edward. I loved it, I couldn't get enough of it. I bundled up into a little ball feeling very content and happy.

I didn't think there was anything that could ruin my mood right now. There was something that would make me feel a little better though. I thought to myself with an evil grin. I then mentally slapped myself. I should have been thankful that Edward had tried for me, I was so greedy. I wanted him, and I wanted everything that had to do with him.

Last night was the most beautiful thing in my whole world. We were so in sync, everything we did was perfect and there was nothing that made it bad. Edward moved his body perfectly and he touched me in just the right spots that made me moan and arch my body in pleasure. I shuddered remember the feelings that were running through my body and mind.

Then I thought I better call Charlie, I forgot to tell him last night because, well I was a little busy. He would be wondering why I wasn't home, I couldn't believe that he hadn't called yet.

I stretched out across the bed and reached for my phone. It was sitting on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

I reached for it and picked it up in my hands. I turned it on and then waited until it was done turning on.

I then went to my contacts list and scrolled through the list of names. Half of the people that were on my phone, I never talked to. I just had them on my phone because I thought I was cooler if I had more names on my contact list. It was something that I did to make it a little easier to fit in.

I found Charlie and dialed his number. I held it to my ear waiting. While I waited I wondered how long it would take Edward to take a shower and then make me breakfast.

"Hello," My father said from the other line. He sounded content, like there was nothing wrong, so that was a plus on my part. He didn't sound mad that I was still missing.

"Hey dad, it's me," I said in a dull tone glancing around the room trying to find something to look at while I talked to Charlie.

"Hey Bells, I thought that you were going to come home yesterday. I was going to call but I didn't have time, what happened?" He still didn't sound mad, he just sounded slightly concerned.

"I was going to call and tell you that Doctor Carlisle found that my ankle was just a sprain so he took the cast off and gave me a brace that I promised to keep on," I explained to Charlie.

"Well that's good to hear, so are you planning on coming home anytime soon, I miss your good cooking and it's kinda empty here when you not here. Except for when Jacob stops by every now and then, but he doesn't seem to want to make anything, he just talks about you most of the time," I was frozen in my spot. Wide eyed. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Jacob had been at my house while I was gone and he didn't even bother to hurt Charlie or anything, was it only me he wanted to hurt. I didn't seem to understand that.

I couldn't go back home. I wanted to go back for Charlie because I knew he was missing me and he needed a nice warm meal every now and then.

But if Jacob kept coming to my home cheeking to see if I was there then he wouldn't stop to I got back home. I needed to go to school as well. I couldn't keep missing all this homework. It wasn't good and it probably wouldn't make Edward happy because he wanted to make sure that I got a good education.

"Bella, you still there," Charlie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. My throat felt like there were multiple cotton balls lodged in my throat.

"Sorry, Charlie, I have to go now, but I will call you later I have a few things that I need to talk to Edward about some important things," I didn't want to give out any details because then I knew Charlie would be asking more questions. I didn't have time for question.

"Okay, well I hope to see you back home Bella," He was telling me to come home, he was just wanting me to be home tomorrow.

"Alright dad, talk to you later," I needed to speak to Edward right now. I didn't feel the need to eat anything right now. All the love that was in my heart a few minutes ago had seemed to vanish. There was only fear for what was to come next.

A.N: Yes I know it's short, but I had my idea's but I just didn't feel like writing for the past couple of days because it's that time of the month and my body and mind is all screwed up. Sorry for taking so long as well. Hope you read and review. I love reviews and the more I get the sooner I will update


	10. Chapter 10

Edward walked into the room with a towel slung over his neck, his shirt was off and he was only wearing jeans. His hair was all wet and was very messy, but it was also very cute. There also was a smile on his face.

When he first entered the room, he was stunning to the human eye. My breath caught in my throat as I gazed at him in awe, I couldn't believe that there was someone so beautiful.

His chest seemed to glisten with the water that was left behind. Some of his bronze hair hung in his face.

I felt like leaping out of bed and being taken away by the sweet embrace of his arms.

"Hi Bella," His sweet velvety voice rang through my ears. I never got tired of the sound of his voice. My heart jumped a beat as he moved to quickly for my eyes to see. He was right in front of me. His hands were balled in fists and most of his weight was applied to his hands propping him up. His breathing was calm and there was something in his eyes that I have never seen before, there was something different about Edward right now.

"Hi Edward," I was really struggling to think about what I was going to say to him because he was so close now and everything about him was distracting. "I need to tell you something really important," Edward moved onto the bed with a bit of slowness in his crawl. "Edward is something wrong?" I asked him. Normally he wouldn't act like this.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just I've never noticed how beautiful you are in my clothes," Edward dipped his head down and rubbed the brim of his nose down the side of my neck sending shudders throughout my body.

"Edward, I don't think now is the time for this," Even though everything that he was doing right now was very pleasurable, but I had to talk this Jacob thing over with him.

"Why not? Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle went out to hunt and the girls went out to shop. We have the whole house to ourselves today," Edward said kissing my neck now and placing either hand on either side of my body trapping me, keeping me from going anywhere. Edward's mouth was at the right side of my neck and his cool mouth was at my shoulder and moving up slowly, this time using a little bit of tongue which was different for Edward.

"Oh Edward," I moaned gripping the bed sheets in my fists.

I felt him smile knowing that he was winning me over with his charms. "No Edward please let me talk to you it's about Jacob," I spit out.

I felt Edward's body tense above me. He quickly moved away from me giving me room to sit up like he was.

"Bella, you need to tell me everything, why didn't you come to me when you figured out whatever it was about Jacob?" Edward asked urgently a little bit of anger came to his face. He wanted me to go to him while he was in the shower. I was positive that it wouldn't have ended talking about Jacob.

I blushed and turned away. " I don't think I would have gotten that out," I said to him shyly. He didn't understand what I was saying at first. Then it finally clicked and a little bit of a smile came to his face.

"I guess you've got a point their," Edward said to me, his face became serious again. "Now Bella you need to tell me what happened," His cold hands took hold of my shoulders and he looked deep into my eyes like he was looking deep within my soul. I couldn't keep the blush from spreading out across my face.

I was laying in bed, thinking. The blush grew as I remembered what I was thinking. "And then I thought it would be a good idea to call Charlie because I knew he was probably going to want to know why I hadn't come home in the past couple of days, so I called him up and everything was going fine and then at the end of our conversation he mentioned that Jacob had been stopping by the house. Charlie didn't say why he was stopping by, he just said that ever since I left Jacob has been stopping by," I said becoming fearful again.

"Okay, well let's think here, the only place where he could find you is at home and possible at a few public places, but that seems about it," Edward seemed to calm down a little bit as he thought of the things that would reassure me like where I was going to be safe. "If you don't mind I would like to take you to school tomorrow. Jacob won't come to the school, there are to many people around for him to harm you, and then I think I would like the pleasure of taking you back home to my house," Edward said being very generous.

I shook my head in a no. "Edward, I think that I should go home today sometime, Charlie needs me back there," I protested. I didn't mind taking up his offer, but I thought of my family first.

"You can stay with me tomorrow as long as you wish, I don't mind at all, but I'm afraid of what will happen if Jacob comes over, I don't want it to end up in a fight,"

Edward opened up his arms for me.

"Come here Bella," He called for me in a sweet voice that was irresistible. I inched over to him and rest my head against his shoulder as he pulled me into his arms.

Edward rested his head on the top of my forehead. "Bella, the only thing I care about is keeping you safe, Jacob is telling these lies so he can hurt you. I don't know why anyone would want to hurt such an angelic face," Edward lifted his head and removed my head from his shoulder and took my face in his hands to look into my brown eyes.

"I would never want to hurt you, you know that don't you?" He asked being the sweet loving Edward that I couldn't get enough of, that made my face flush bright red when he smiled at me or even looked at me for that matter.

I nodded my head thinking that was what was best for me, Edward was cleaver and knew what he was doing so I would listen like a good girl.

Edward moved his mouth to my ear, even that movement made me tremble. "Get dressed so we can leave," Edward whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice. He loved that every time he touched me or spoke one word to me it made my heart thud wildly in my chest.

"I love you Bella, and I love the way you smell and how every time I touch I make your heart beat ten times faster," He smoothened my brunet hair with his pale hand and finally kissed the middle of my forehead.

He was about to leave me again like he normally would to let me get dressed.

"Edward, do you have to leave me so soon, without a kiss?" I asked him in a sweet innocent voice. I batted my eyes.

He smiled and came back onto the bed and took my lips in his. I did something that I normally wouldn't do when I was kissing Edward. I parted my mouth open just a little ways and then slipped my tongue out to run across his bottom lip. I

heard him groan in his throat and I was pretty sure that he was going to pull his lips away because now wasn't the time for something like this. With my good luck though, Edward didn't pull away, he just made the kiss deeper. As our lips moved together I opened my lips even more so that I could bite Edward's bottom lip gently.

My hands tangled into his hair.

Everything started to get heated again, like it did last night. I unraveled my hands from his hair and traveled them down his stomach that was slightly hairy, which I didn't mind, it was a different texture against my fingers in contrast to his cold smooth skin.

"Bella," Edward rasped.

I threw my head back in pleasure our lips were apart for a few seconds, then they were pushed together once more entwined.

I then felt his tongue on my bottom lip this time. I liked this new side to Edward. I parted my lips just enough so Edward could slip his tongue into my mouth, this was something new, something that he had never explored. He had kissed my lips many times before, but never has he tasted the inside of my mouth.

Just the feeling of his tongue being inside mouth made me slightly more aroused.

I needed to pull away now before we got, you know to into it. I pulled my lips away from his and his tongue receded back into his mouth.

"I have to get dressed now Edward," I said to him with little breath left.

He nodded his head, "Your probably right, sorry Bella, I got a little out of hand, I apologize for that," Edward said moving away from me.

As soon as he was far enough away from me, I accidentally looked down to see that there was a bulge in his jeans. I flushed red. I had gotten Edward excited.

I giggled slightly as I crawled out of bed.

Edward held his hands out for me to take so that I could stand up without falling.

He steadied me.

"You alright there Bella?" He asked keeping hold of my shoulders.

"Yes I'm fine," I said laughing now.

He let go of me for a moment and I tried to walk away on my own. I couldn't do it. My thighs were still a little sore from last night.

Edward kept me from falling. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, I didn't know why it was so funny.

"Are you sure your okay Bella, your acting kind of funny," Edward was smiling, but he didn't seem to understand why or what I was laughing at.

"I'm not sure what's so funny, it's just I can't help but laughing. I'm just in such a good mood," Even for the fact that Jacob was still looking for me and we didn't have a plan on what to do. I was still in such a good mood. It' was weird really.

"I think we better get you home Bella," Edward to me. I only smiled and looked him the eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," I replied to him.

"Okay Bella, I think that you should get dressed now so we can leave as soon as possible ," Edward said slowly moving his hands away, but keeping them close.

Edward moved away when he was sure that I was able to stand on my own.

He put a gray t-shirt on and went to leave me so that I could change.

"Oh Edward, what about my under garments, are they dry yet?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was just going to grab them. Esme washed and dried them last night," Edward smiled and then he was gone.

He was gone for about ten seconds. He then stood in the door way holding up my red bra and matching underwear.

There was a sly grin on his face. It was kind of cool to think that Edward was holding my things.

He tossed them my way and I caught them in my hands. "I'll let you change. I'll be downstairs if you need me," Edward said turning.

"But I do need you Edward," I said going over to him and pulling his lips to mine. I loved when he kissed me. It was the most heart felt feeling in the world.

"Please Bella, change we can't keep waisting this time we need to put your safety first," Edward pulled away and he was gone, this time I knew he wasn't going to come back. I was going to need to change.

I put my underwear and bra on slowly and then I slipped back into the clothes that I was wearing yesterday.

Edward forgot to go and get me some clothes to wear, I didn't mind I hadn't been wearing the clothes that much anyways.

I wasn't feeling that good about going back to school, not just because I would have to limp around most of the day, but people would notice that something was going on between Edward and I. I knew that Edward wasn't going to let me out of his sight because he was way to protective and if what he said about Jacob not coming to school was incorrect then he would be with me the whole day, it didn't matter if we had different classes or not, he would find some way to be with me.

I got dressed and ready to leave.

I went into the living room where everyone seemed to be relaxing.

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the couch watching the news. Jasper and Alice were down in front of the couch holding hands and talking then Carlisle and Esme were sitting together on a chair

Edward was standing by the window looking outside at the thick green forest.

He turned to me when he felt me step into the room. He smiled sightly and waited for me to come back to his arms. I walked into his arms as he cradled me in his chest.

"I love you, and I'm never letting you out of my sight," He whispered into my hair.

"Well done, Eddie my boy. I can't believe that you finally got laid, my little brother is a big boy now,"

It was Emmett who spoke up now. I blushed as Edward held me in his arms. I hid my face in his shoulder feeling ashamed. How did Emmett know.

"I don't think you guys could have been any louder, gee had to put ear plugs in," Emmett was just making my face hotter.

"Knock it off Emmett," Edward's chest vibrated when he spoke. I liked the feeling. I wanted him to speak more.

"What? I'm just stating the facts. I would have thought you both made the most noise at the end, but at the beginning Bella made the most noise," Emmett joked. I swear I could hear a few of the others laughing.

"Emmett, I said knock it off, your embarrassing Bella, you don't want to do that do you?" Being so close to Edward right now was very comforting.

"I guess you know what to do with your goods Edward," Emmett teased his baby brother.

I heard Edward growl.

I removed my head from his shoulder and looked up. "It's okay Edward, don't worry about him." I looked up at the grinning muscular brother.

"So what was it like?" He asked me bringing another blush to my face.

"Leave her alone Emmett," Edward pulled me away from his older brother.

"Good morning Bella, it's good to see that your in a good mood," It was Alice who skipped to me. She was a lot more polite and wasn't like Emmett who just went out and asked a question. There was a wide grin on her face.

The blush seemed like it was going to be stained onto my cheeks.

"I wonder, why in such a good mood?" She was messing with me now as well, because I knew that she could see the future and she clearly saw this coming. "So how did it feel?" she asked sounding as curious as Emmett.

Edward was about to protest and pull me away from her, when I placed a hand on his chest telling him that it was okay.

"It was very enjoyable," I said just above a whisper I didn't want Emmett to hear because then he would rub it all in my face. I took a quick look at Edward and then smiled "He was very good with his hands," I said not believing that I said that.

Edward ran his hand through his hair feeling embarrassed. It didn't show it on his face, but I knew he was just by his body language.

Alice giggled. "Anything else that you would like to share?" Alice asked me. I thought that was enough.

I shook my head. "Okay Bella, let's get you home," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out of the living room until we got to the garage.

Edward took me to his shiny silver Volvo, he placed in the passenger side. He was quickly on the drivers side. "Let's get you home now sweet heart," He pressed a kiss to my forehead and backed out of the driveway.

I was actually for some reason tired, I couldn't figure out why because I was positive that I had plenty of sleep, but I guessed the low humming of the engine and Edward's scent filling the car made me sleepy.

It didn't seem like I was sleeping for all that long, maybe 5 minutes at the most.

"Bella honey, we are here," I heard him whisper and I felt his hand smooth back my hair in a soothing way.

I opened my eyes just slightly to see him leaning over and looking at me sweetly.

"Hi," He said softly. I smiled back at him. "Hi Edward," I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "Are you coming in with me?" I asked him hoping that he was because I didn't know what I would do without him.

He nodded his head before answering. "Yes, I don't even want to think about leaving you for a moment," Edward said opening the door to the driver's side and then coming over to my side and opening the door for me.

I took his hand and he helped me out of the car.

"let's go say hi to your father," Edward said taking me into the house. I used his shoulder for support.

"Hello Charlie. I'm home," I said as soon as I got inside the door.

Everything looked exactly the same as when I left it two days ago. Charlie wasn't the type of person to house work like that, but he did when he had to. I heard the couch cry out as my father got up off it.

He was probably watching television.

"Bella, it's so good to see you. I wondered when you were coming home, I thought I'd never see you again, you've been with Edward and his family for the past two days," Charlie embraced me in a hug, it was rather weird for him to do something like that. He must have really missed me.

I patted him on the back. "It's good to see you to dad, so how have you been for the past couple of days?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen table, Edward took a seat next to me and dad sat on the other side of us.

"It's been pretty good actually, I have attempted to cook myself," He glanced at the pots and pans that were sitting on top of the oven just waiting to be washed, dried and then put away. " Your friend, Jacob has been over here a few times since you've been gone, he really wants to talk to you about something I guess I don't know."

Edward seemed to tense up at the name of Jacob. I just tried to hold back a shudder.

"What has he been saying then?" I was curious to know what Jacob had been saying about me and himself. Or what Charlie has said to him.

"He's just saying how much he has missed you and he wants to see if your doing better because he heard about what happened to you, he feels really bad about it," Charlie explained.

Edward held my hand under the table. I felt him clench his other hand into a fist as we both knew the whole story about what really happened.

"Did he tell you why he didn't come to visit me while I was in the hospital, I mean if he cared that much about me why didn't he visit?" I asked wondering if Jacob had said anything.

"He said he was busy and didn't have the time to see you, oh he wanted to see you so badly but couldn't," I could tell that Edward was getting upset just by the way he was so tense. He wanted to take his anger out, but couldn't because Charlie had done nothing wrong, he was just passing the information along from Jacob to us.

"Actually he said that he was going to stop by again today, I said to him that you were going to come back home and he is looking forward to seeing you, he seems like such I nice boy," Charlie glanced at Edward for a split second. It was telling me that he liked Jacob a little better than Edward.

"Would you excuse us Charlie, I need to speak with Bella alone for a moment," Edward stood up and let go of my hand as out hands came up from underneath the table.

Charlie nodded and stood up with us. He was probably headed back to the sofa to watch some more television.

As soon as Charlie was out of sight Edward took hold of my arm and tugged me upstairs.

He pulled me into my bedroom and closed the door.

"Bella this is serious, if you don't tell your father about what is going on with you and Jacob, well then I might have to tell him myself," Edward said pulling that same old trick. It seemed to always get me. I didn't want to put that on Edward's shoulders. I knew sometime or another I was going to have to tell Charlie because this was serious and it involved my health.

My eyes drifted to the floor. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Edward, you don't seem to understand that if I tell someone about this and they report it, Jacob will come after me,"

"I will protect you," Edward replied quickly.

"How can you be so sure of yourself, you've never even met Jacob. He's big strong mean and violent," Protested. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to get hurt if things broke out into a fight.

"I'm a vampire Bella, I can take care of him no problem, you just have to have a little faith in me," There was a little glimpse of a smile in his face as he ran a cool hand across my face.

Just when I thought things were getting a little better, the door bell rang.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward and I both looked at one another with worry. It couldn't be anyone else other than him.

"Bella, it's Jacob he's hear to see you," Charlie called from the bottom of the steps.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, but loud enough for Edward to hear me.

I looked at him wondering what were we going to do now.

"Do you want me to send him up now?" My father called.

That was the last thing that I wanted.

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "No, I'm changing. Keep him down there for a moment," I said. Hopefully that would buy me some time.

I paced the room quickly wondering what in the world we were going to do. I hadn't the slightest idea.

"He won't hurt you if there is someone else around right?" Edward asked me quickly.

I nodded my head. My eyes were wide with worry. What was Edward thinking, was he really thinking about going down there with me.

"Edward, your not going to go down there with me, that's stupid. Your going to make him lose his temper, and right there in front of Charlie," I said to him.

"Bella, this is the only thing we can do now okay, it's just going to have to work because it wouldn't be smart to run away," Edward said with the same kind of eyes that I had. "Come on Bella you can do this, just take a deep breath and you'll do fine, don't worry. I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt you," Edward said trying to sooth me.

I took in a shaky breath as I prepared myself for what was to come.

"Just take my hand and everything is going to be fine," Edward had his arm down at his side. He turned his hand out so that mine could rest in his palm.

I placed my hand in his and he gripped it with his cold hand.

Edward took his other arm and pulled me closer to him. "Bella can I tell you something?" He was asking my permission for him to tell me something. I nodded my head. He took an inhale of breath. "I love you," He said in a whisper. My heart thudded unevenly in my chest. He loved me and I knew it. I knew it last night and I knew it now.

"I love you to," This was the first time that he had said that to me with complete seriousness.

He pulled me into a hug and I rested my chin against his shoulder.

"Time to go," He pulled away to soon. I wasn't sure what to expect. Edward still held my hand as we made our way to the stairs. I took each step slowly. Edward wasn't to far behind me.

As I made it down far enough that I could see my father and Jacob. There was a friendly smile on Jacob's face, but I knew underneath he was wondering where I had been for the past two days.

As soon as I was down all the way, the smile that was on Jacob's face faded. It was because of Edward. Edward smiled. It wasn't an evil smile, it was just a natural smile.

"Hello Bella," Edward's smile faded as quickly as Jacob's had. Edward didn't like Jacob because he hurt me, so I didn't think that he would like Jacob even speaking to me.

I looked at Edward and then Jake. As I watched Jacob eyes I saw them flicker down to Edward's hand that was holding mine. Jacob didn't like that one bit and I could see it in his eyes.

"Jacob, this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Jacob Black," I introduced them to one another. They didn't bother to shake hands I figured that was best.

They both nodded to one another. This was a war between the two of them. Who would get me. Edward already had my heart, so there was no way that I was going back to Jacob, it was just a matter of Jacob getting to me and hurting me. Edward was never going to leave me, at least not now because Jacob was here.

"Can I help you with something Jacob, you must have come all this way for some reason or another," I said with a little bit of anger in my tone.

Charlie seemed to notice this because he stood there feeling the awkwardness of this situation.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck. "Well you kids have fun, I'm going to go watch some t.v." Charlie said moving away from the three of us.

We all stood there looking at one another. Edward and I were looking at Jacob and Jacob was looking at Edward.

I would have thought that he would have been looking at me because he was wondering why I was hanging out with this creep, but the only time he looked at me was when I first came down the steps.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, I haven't seen you in a while," He said keeping his eyes on Edward. I could feel the tension between the two.

"Yeah, you haven't seen me since you pulled me down the steps, thankfully," I said quietly so Charlie wouldn't hear.

"You know it was all an accident Bella, I was trying to help you get to your room but you slipped," Jacob said trying to make something up.

"You liar, I can't believe you would make up something like that, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I said with my voice getting a little loud. I glanced over to the living room to see that Charlie was still watching t.v he was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere where we won't get any interruptions," Edward said in a calm voice. We all slowly walked out of the house. We stood near the forest and looked at one another.

Jacob's intense stare was a little scary, but I kept looking not wanting to be the coward here.

"Bella what are you doing with this blood sucker?" Jacob finally spoke up.

I growled in my throat like Edward normally would. "His name is Edward and I'm with him because I love him and he's the one I want to be with," I said truthfully.

Jacob seemed to cringe when I said the word love.

"So you love this thing do you, what does he have that I don't. I thought we were a thing you and I. It seemed like that a few months ago. You said you wanted to be with me forever," Jacob was using my words that I used the first month of our relationship, to hurt Edward.

"He loves me back, and his type of love isn't beating me around. I don't even understand why you do things like that to me," I said to him coldly.

"It's because you don't do all the things a girlfriend should do for their boyfriends, so you deserve to be punished," Jacob said with a cocky tone.

Edward's hands were in fists at this point. Edward then growled in his throat.

"Now Bella, it's time to stop hanging around with this thing and come back home with me, right now. So get over here," He ordered pointing his finger down to the ground, treating me like some kind of dog.

"I don't think so dog, she's staying right here with me," Edward gripped my hand in his.

I then looked at Edward with confusion on my face. Why did he just call Jacob a dog.

"I guess I forgot to tell you Bella, this guy here doesn't seem to want to tell you so I will. I'm a werewolf Bella," He had a proud grin on his face. "That's right I could change right now if I wanted to, but I don't think your lover here wants a fight today," I looked at Jacob now with confusion.

"Oh yeah. I know all about you to, getting it in bed are we Bella," I was beginning to wonder how he knew this.

"I can smell him on you, in you Bella, It's not that hard to smell," Jacob stated. "It's to bad you couldn't have lost your virtue with me, I would have treated you well in bed," he was testing Edward now. I could see the look on both Edward's and Jacob's face.

Edward looked like he was about to attack Jacob. "Shut up dog, that is none of your business," Edward didn't like it when he family said something like that to me. It must have made a big impact when it was coming from Jacob's mouth,

"Edward stop," Alice was standing right in front of us now. She was holding Edward back by keeping her hand placed on his arm.

Emmett was on his other side keeping him from attacking. I had never seen Edward like this before. In some ways it was kind of attracting. "Now is not the time, nor is it the place," Alice said to him in a calm voice.

Jacob just laughed. "You have to have your family come and stop you, so many rules. Just you wait Bella, wait until they get real protective. You won't be able to leave the house," Jacob was getting a lot of amusement out of this. He wouldn't have minded a fight, but he didn't need one.

Jacob was turning to leave now. "Oh and Bella. I would watch your back. You never know when I might show up," He laughed and then quickly exited the area. I felt a wave of fear and anger wash through me.

Edward struggled to break free of his siblings grip. He wanted to rip Jacob's throat out.

Jacob turned and laughed. I wanted to run up behind him and jump on his back and tackle him to the ground, but I knew I couldn't match his strength.

"You stay the hell away from me Jacob Black, I don't ever want to see your face again," I spat back trying to think of a little bit of defense.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't yet turn around. It was silent.

Jacob turned quickly and walked over to me.

Edward was trying to tub his way out of this brother and sisters grip.

"What was that Bella, did you say something?" Jacob was coming closer. I backed up. I wondered why they didn't let Edward go. Didn't they know that I wasn't able to defend myself. Jacob then took hold of my chin. I tried to get out of his grip, but I couldn't.

This was when Edward's strength overpowered Emmett's and Alice's.

Edward threw himself at Jacob. He couldn't just stand by and watch me be tortured by Jacob.

Edward pushed me out of the way and tackled Jacob to the ground catching him off guard by punching him with great force.

Emmett and Alice went for Edward. They gripped his shoulders trying to get him off Jacob.

I stood by in awe. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was a side of Edward that I had never seen before.

"Edward, stop it! Get off him before you seriously injure him," Alice yelled.

Edward kept throwing multiple punches.

Emmett was trying to pull Edward off as well.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand to see Edward like this.

"Edward, stop it please!" I begged him. Starting to cry Edward stopped his movements and looked up at me.

When Edward was caught off guard Jacob threw a punch to Edward's jaw. I screamed in agony as I thought Edward was seriously hurt.

Emmett took Jacob by the shirt and pushed him up against the tree. Alice stood between everyone making sure another fight wasn't going to break loose again.

I clung to Edward's chest as he wrapped his arms around me slowly. His breathing was slightly ragged from the fight.

"You keep your filthy hands off Bella, or I swear I'm going to kill you," Edward said slowly.

Jacob smiled, his mouth was dripping with blood and his eye seemed swollen. "Don't you worry, this is just the beginning," Jacob said shoving Emmett away.

Jacob started to walk away. Edward yelled back at Jacob. "You stay the hell away from her. Do you hear me dog. You keep your hands off her," Edward was still furious with Jacob.

I was still crying in Edward's chest.

Edward soothed me with his voice and his fingers. His mouth was in my hair. "It's okay Bella, don't cry now. I'm hear now. Please Bella, everything is going to okay now." He slowly rocked me back and forth.

Alice came over to me and hugged me from the back and Edward held me from the front. This was my family. They both finally calmed me down.

Edward picked me up in his arms and cradled me in his chest. He lovingly stroked my face.

My eyes were red with tears and I was suddenly exhausted. I didn't know why, I guessed it was from all the excitement.

"Edward I don't feel good, could you take me inside?" I asked resting my head on his arm.

"Okay, don't worry now Bella. Everything is going to be all right. I'm going to put you right to bed. I'm sorry you had to experience that, I should have never gotten you into something like that and I never should have lost myself like that right there in front of you. I'm sorry Bella," Edward said as he took me into the house.

Charlie quickly got up off of the couch to come and see what was wrong.

"What happened to you Bella, is everything alright?" Charlie quickly looked up at Edward and then back down at me in his arms.

I made up something really quick.  
"It's okay dad, we were outside talking and Jacob was leaning against a tree and he slipped and his hand caught on a broken limb and he got a pretty bad cut on his hand and I got a little sick from the smell of the blood," That was a pretty good excuse I thought.

Charlie seemed to believe it. "Well then, did Jacob go home?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I offered to let him come in and clean up, but he thought it would be best if he went home instead. Now I'm very tired," I said to my father feeling sleepy.

"Okay, thank you Edward for taking care of Bella, your just what she needs right now," Charlie said as Edward carried me to my room.

"You are very pale Bella, are you sure your okay Bella?" Edward asked setting me down on my computer chair.

He went to my bed and pulled the blankets away from the top of the bed and then came back to me to remove my shoes. He then moved his to my hair and pulled my hair out of it's pony tail. He slipped my first layer of clothing off leaving me only in my underwear and bra. Edward looked at my body, but not in a lustful way.

"Bella, your the most beautiful amazing creature I have ever seen, even when you are this pale your gorgeous," Edward said picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. I Nidificated myself into the multiple blankets and sheets.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Edward asked as he ran his hand over my forehead brushing the hair away.

"Could you make me some hot chocolate," I was feeling in need of something warm in my stomach.

"Okay honey, I'll be back in a few minutes, if you need anything just say my name and I will be up in a flash," He kissed my pale forehead and left me alone in my room.

I didn't feel safe being alone without Edward. I knew I shouldn't worry because Edward was right downstairs and so was Charlie. I laid there for what seemed like a few minutes.

"Hey Bella," I opened my eyes to see that when I opened my eyes Edward stood there, but there was something wrong with his voice.

He smiled an evil grin that made my stomach turn. In one blink of an eye he changed to Jacob.

I screamed aloud and backed as far away from him as possible.

"Bella, come back sweet heart," Cold hands touched the side of my face. I reopened my eyes.

Edward was right there in front of my face. There was a desperate look on his face.

My brow was already covered with sweat. "Edward, I thought he was in my room, I thought he was going to get me," I started to crying again. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"He's not here Bella, he's not going to hurt you ever again not while I'm around," Edward stroking my face. I nodded my head. "I know, I trust you. I'm just so scared. I can't look over my back without thinking that he is going to be there standing right behind me," I sobbed even harder into his shoulder.

"I'm going to make everything better. I don't want you to cry anymore. I hate seeing you cry love," Edward said soothingly. He rocked me back and forth in his bed while I sit there in his arms.

"Everything is going to be all right. I promise," Edward said to me kissing the side of my head while I cried there in his arms.

A/N: Poor Bella. Please review and tell me what you think :D


	12. Chapter 12

I turned and woke to find that Edward was right beside me and he was looking at my face. There was a tiny bit of concern, but there was also love. My eyes still felt a little puffy from my crying last night. Charlie came up last night to cheek on me to see if I was feeling better. I told him Edward had left.

"Bella, we have to talk about something," Edward said to me bringing me out of my thoughts.

I knew where he was going with this. I shook my head in response. "Bella, I don't care what you say about this. He has to know. This is for your own good. Either you are going to tell him or I am," Edward said. He wasn't going to let me say no anymore. "I don't know what you have to worry about. I'm going to keep you safe for as long as you need me," Edward told me. I knew what he was saying was true, and that I had nothing to worry about, but I didn't know how to tell Charlie.

I sighed in defeat. I knew there wasn't a way out of this.

"We will do it together," I said with a hint of a smile dancing on my face.

"Thank you," He brought his hand up and put it in mine.

I knew Edward wanted to get this off his chest as soon as possible. "Come on I think we better tell him as soon as possible," Edward pulled me out of the bed and carried me in his arms.

He put me down as soon as we got to the stairs. He then took hold of my hand. I led him down the steps.

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper to his face and a beer not far away.

"Hey dad," I said coming to him and taking a seat. He looked up from the paper to look at Edward and I. He glanced down at our hands that were intertwined. "I need to tell you something important," I said to him with a seriousness in my voice.

He put the paper aside and took hold of his beer taking a sip.

Edward and I both took a seat at the kitchen table. Edward sat near the window and I sat on the outside. Closest to my father.

"Okay, fire away," He said with a calming tone.

"Dad you know the guy that I was dating?" I asked him. He seemed to catch the main word in my sentence.

"I thought you guys were still dating?" He asked getting a little more interested.

"No, not anymore. Dad there is something that I have been keeping, locked away inside for so long. I can't keep it inside any longer because Edward says it's not healthy, so I have to tell you," I was stalling, both my dad and Edward could see that.

"Dad you know how I used to come home with bruises and cuts all over my body," I was looking down at my lap. I didn't want to look up to see Charlie's reaction. "Those weren't accidents, dad. Jacob was the one who was hurting me," I could feel my eyes starting to gather the tears and I felt my face grow hot. Edward took his other hand that wasn't holding onto mine and he placed his cold hand on top of the hand that was in his other hand already.

"He was the one who has been hurting me this whole time and I couldn't tell you because then he would figure it out and then he would hurt me even more and he would hunt me down every minute of the day and I couldn't have that. Ever since Edward came into my life, everything seems a little better. I don't have to be afraid," I cried now.

I looked up at my father. There was an astonished look on his face. It was like he couldn't take all this information in that I was giving him.

"How long was that going on?" His voice was quiet. He didn't know what to say. His voice was also somewhat cracked.

"For a couple of months," I cried. I turned to Edward and he looked like he wanted to embrace me in a hug, but he wasn't so sure that was the right thing to do when we were right in front of Charlie.

"You shouldn't have waited until now Bella. He could have killed you. Do you know that?" He looked at me with desperate eyes.

"Yes I know, but I couldn't risk my life. What if he did stalk me every single day. He surely would have killed me," I said in defense.

"Bella, one of us would have protected you, just look at what a good job Edward is doing, I haven't seen a cut on you for about a week or two," Charlie pointed to Edward. Edward was nodding agreeing with what Charlie was saying. I started crying uncontrollably. Edward couldn't resist taking me in his arms.

"I just want to be happy," I couldn't believe that I was breaking down like this.

It was such a big deal and Charlie felt bad about this. He felt guilty that he wasn't there for me in those couple of months.

"Bella, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been, but I wasn't and I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry I wasn't a better father for you," I looked like he was crying a little bit.

"You don't need to blame yourself dad, it's my fault. I kept it hidden and I never should have done something like that. I should have told you," I said releasing Edward and coming over to hug my father for the first time in a long time. It was an actual hug.

"I just want this pain to go away," I said to my father.

"Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to take care of everything on my own. I'm the sheriff. I'll make sure he gets locked up," Charlie said to me trying to make me feel better. I nodded as we pulled away from one another. "I'm going to head over there right now," My dad walked away from me and went to put on his belt with all his utility's. His gun, pepper spray and hand cuffs.

"What are you going to do with him?" I asked wondering. I didn't want him to get killed or anything, but I did think he needed to be punished.

"I'm going to put him away for a while. What he was doing was wrong and illegal," My father said sounding all tough and serious now. He was going to do whatever it took to make me safe. He was like Edward trying to keep me safe, but he wasn't as loving and he didn't touch me like Edward did. I liked Edward's way of keeping me safe a little more than Charlie. Charlie seemed to go a little overboard sometimes.

"When are you going to be back?" I asked my father.

"I don't know. It might be a while. I have to drive all the way down to the reservation and ask some questions, it takes a lot to lock someone up Bella. So I might be a few hours," Charlie said taking the door about to leave.

Edward stood next to me with his hand in mine still.

"Oh and Edward could you stay with Bella in case Jacob isn't at his house, he still might be wanting to hurt Bella," Charlie said opening the door.

"No problem chief Swan," Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Edward, you don't know what this means to me. The only thing that I want is for my daughter to be safe and happy and you seem to do that for her," Charlie smiled once more before leaving.

Edward and I were alone again.

He turned me so that I was facing him and he took both of my hands in his.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me soothingly. He moved his hands from mine to my waist. He pulled me closer to his cold hard body. His golden eyes bored into mine as he waited for me to respond.

"I kind of feel a little stressed and my head hurts," I said as he pulled me even closer so that I could rest my head against his shoulder. We slowly swayed back and forth in the middle of the kitchen.

"You know Bella. I have a good way to relieve you of that stress?" He whispered seductively into my ear. Shivers ran through my body.

"So you think that I should maybe take a few Advil?" I was messing with him now. I knew what he wanted. Edward the responsible one, but right now the only thing he wanted to do for me was to distract me because I was stressed. He knew what I liked and what I wanted. He was going to be considerate and give me what I wanted.

"What's with you Edward, you never insist on having sex," I said to him with a devilish grin.

"I want you to be happy Bella, and I want to please you, and I think that the only way to do that is to get your mind off Jacob and get your mind on me,"

He pulled his lips to mine, they were sweet and luscious.

"I will once your on top of me," I whispered into his ear. I was pretty sure I felt his body shudder at my words. "So do you want to go upstairs," I asked him as I took his hand and started to lead him to the stairs.

"Wait Bella, there is something that I want to do before we get to that," Edward stopped us before we even got to the first step. He smiled. We were both acting like horny teenagers. That's what I was inside half the time. I never really thought that Edward had that kind of side to him. "I want to clean up before we get heated up," Edward smiled as he looked down at me.

"We already kind of did that once before Edward," I said to him not getting his meaning for getting cleaned up.

"Yes, but I want to do it without wearing any clothes," He whispered. I trembled for a moment.

In one quick movement Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs.

He was grinning the whole time. Edward was excited about this, I could see it in his eyes and his smile. He carried me into the bathroom and set me down on the toilet seat.

He moved over to the window and pulled the curtain down.

"Why are you pulling the curtain down?" His actions didn't make sense.

"I want it to be like it's night time, make it a little more romantic," Edward said as he came over to me and smiled.

"Edward what is with you tonight, your really not acting yourself," I said to him. "Maybe my human hormones are rubbing off on you," I said teasingly. Edward leaned in the small shower to turn on the water.

The water poured down onto the floor of the shower. Edward quickly pulled his shirt off and it landed on the linoleum of the bathroom floor.

He was captivating. He took my breath away. I stood from the toilet and moved over to my beautiful boyfriend.

"Edward you don't know how beautiful you really are," I said placing my hands on his cool chest. I looked down I saw the V that led down his pants. I blushed.

He brought his hand up to brush his fingers across my cheek. " I love it when you blush," He murmured.

He placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt and started to pull up to show my pale skin.

Edward pulled it up over my head and tossed it back over his shoulder to join it with his shirt.

We both looked at one another I went for his button on his pants and he went for mine. We both removed each others pants at the same time.

If Edward wasn't a vampire, he would have been blushing terribly right now. Edward was only in his under and I was in my bra and underwear, that was the only thing that was keeping us from one another, physically that was.

"Put your hands on me Edward," I murmured.

He pulled me closer with one arm. " Your skin is so warm," He whispered. "I love you so much Bella," Edward urgently pressed his lips against mine. His hands held me tight against his cold body. His icy hands moved up my stomach, just bellow my breasts.

Edward moved his mouth to my neck "oh Edward, higher," I heard him moan into my throat. Edward wasn't sure if I meant to move his mouth higher or his hands.

His hands gripped my round and now erect breast.

I moaned louder than I thought possible.

"Edward, we should get in the shower before the hot water runs out," I hardly got out with little breath left in my lungs.

"Your going to have to take off the rest of my clothes then," Edward rasped against my jaw. His breathing was ragged. It turned me on even more. I felt the hot wetness grow between my legs.

I wasted no time. I quickly pulled his underwear down his long slightly hair legs.

His length was exposed to me.

My face was flushed bright red. Edward was very aroused. "Edward seems to need a little bit of attention," I said placing a hand on his hip. My hand was very close to his erection.

He looked down and smiled. "I guess I am a little lascivious," Edward flashed that grin to me. "Now, it's your turn to take your very flimsy articles of clothing off," Edward instructed as he snaked a hand around me to reach the clasps of my bra. My breathing was labored, just like Edward's.

He did this was slowness. The bra fell to the floor along with my other clothes. He looked at my breasts like there were something to eat. I instinctively brought my arms up halfway, but Edward's hand restricted them from moving all the way up.

"Please don't cover yourself up, your way to beautiful," Edward said with his eyes growing dark with lustful hunger.

"Come on," I said with a grin and stepped into the shower. I held onto his hand. He walked in the shower with me. His eyes never left my body.

I slowly closed the curtain to the shower.

A/N: Thank you so much everyone that has reviewed so far. I love you all. I have past the 50 marker and I'm going for one hundred. Help me reach that goal and I will be the happiest person ever.


	13. Chapter 13

I Shivered as I put myself under the warm water. Edward wasn't far behind me now. I knew that Edward wanted to spend this time together. Touching one another getting to each other a little better. He wanted to know my sensitive spots, where to kiss me in bed.

We stood there facing one another now, not saying a word. Words would ruin this moment of silence that we were sharing.

Edward glanced to the side for a moment. I followed his eyes to see what he was looking at. It was a wash cloth.

He picked it up in his hand and then reached for the soap.

"No Edward," I said placing a hand on his chest. I reached for his hand that was covered in the cloth. I picked it up off his hand and tossed it back behind him. I didn't want him to use that piece of cloth. I wanted him to use his hands.

Edward quickly understood and continued what he was doing, except without the flimsy piece of cloth.

His hands were now lathered in soap.

Edward started off by placing his hands on my shoulders. He slowly moved them down my arms and into my hands. Our hands entwined with each other's. He pressed me against his body in one quick motion.

I gasped as I felt his size accidentally rub up against my hip. I let out an uneven sigh.

He then let go of me a little as he got down into a crouch. He started from the balls of my feet and worked his way up with his hands. This was so much better than washing myself and doing it with a wash cloth. His hands were at my hips now. He moved his hands in circles over each hip very slowly, covering them in white soap. I threw my head back in pleasure.

I figured that he was going to go back up, but he didn't. He went in. His one hand went just above my sweet sensitive area. I groaned in my throat. Edward was so treacherous.

His hands slowly slid to my inner thighs. He didn't not use his hands. He used the tips of his fingers. I knew his main goal wasn't to wash me. It was to please me. It made me want to laugh and cry out at the same time.

I wiggled beneath his touch.

Finally he removed his hands from the region. I was thankful because I felt like I was going to explode there for a moment.

He moved his hands up and over my stomach to cup my breasts.

Edward slowly moved his thumb over the hardened nipple. I cried out in pure bliss.

I couldn't stand his hands being so close and the rest of his body so far away.

I then took hold of his shoulders and pulled him to me.

His cock rubbed up against me again making us both moan.

It was my turn to get used to his body, to know every curve and indentation on his body. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly moved them down feeling his cold body.

He didn't have a six pack, but I didn't mind at all. I wasn't that into six pack abs. They just took away the natural features of a man.

My hands reached the "V" the area that led down to his manhood.

Edward seemed very calm right now. Aroused, but calm. He was allowing me to touch what I wanted. He wanted to make me feel comforted around him.

I looked up at him wondering if it was okay with him.

He smiled and brought his hand up under my chin and brought my wet tender lips to his. His kiss was no longer urgent, it was soft slow and luscious.

While we kissed I moved my hands down slowing down.

His body tensed for a moment, but then slowly relaxed. I felt him let out breath out of his nose.

My mind was filled with his sweet smell that I loved and couldn't get enough of.

I was new to all this, so I wasn't sure how to start.

I pulled my lips and looked into his dark liquid eyes. "Edward I have never done anything like this before. I'm not sure if I know what to do," I said blushing feeling stupid and small for not knowing something as common as foreplay.

"It's okay Bella. Here let me help you, you will soon understand," He murmured.

He took one hand and placed it over mine, Edward then grabbed it gently and placed it on his long member. I felt him shudder in pleasure. This made me feel a little better. His hand was making my hand do the motions. "All you have to do Bella is run your hand up and down slowly or quickly, whatever makes you happy," Edward rasped as this was making it difficult for him to talk properly.

I liked this new power and strength that I had over him.

Edward slowly removed his hand and let me be in control.

I did exactly as he instructed me. I moved my hand up and down. I started off slow just to see what his reaction would be, it left him moaning and groaning.

The noises that were coming out of Edward were very arousing making the heat grow in between my legs.

He gasped as my pace quickened. "Oh God Bella, you have no idea how truly wonderful that feels, please don't stop," He threw his head back in pleasure. My heart rate sped up by ten times. Edward's chest rose and fell quickly, his breathing was labored. I felt something warm started to ooze over my hand. I quickly looked down wondering if there was something wrong. Edward had gone stiff.

Then without time to think or do anything Edward pulled me against his body and growled into my hair pressing me hard against his body, which didn't seem to bother me one bit because his lower region was pressing against my heated center.

"Your wonderful Bella," He said close to my ear. His breathing, right into my ear was sending multiple waves of chills through my brain. I moaned in response to his breathing . "Here I don't want to do it in here, I think a nice bed would be more comfortable for you," Edward quickly picked me up in his arms, he didn't even bother to put a towel on me. He just picked me up turned the shower off and carried me out of the bedroom. He did this very quickly of course because neither one of us liked to be walking at human speed through the house without our clothes.

He placed me down on top of my purple comforter. I grinned up at him. I loved seeing him smile.

He brought his pale hand to my face. "I love you so much, and no one is ever going to take you away from me," He ran the back of his hand across my cheek.

I then took hold of his hand and moved it down my neck to be placed right in the middle of my chest a little to the left.

"Do you feel that Edward?" I asked him softly. My eyes were dark and full of love, lust and passion. The contrast between his cool hand and my heated skin was such a different feeling, but I loved every minute of it.

He slowly nodded his head. "It's beating rapidly, you must be nervous or excited," He flashed that crooked smile that made it beat even faster. "I love hearing it, but it's so much better when I get to feel it," He said leaning his head down to kiss my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment.

"Bella there is something that I would like to do for you," Edward then lifted his head and stared deeply into my eyes. It was exciting to find out what he wanted to give me. "Since you gave me all that blissful pleasure back there in the shower, I only think that it's fair that you get it in return," Edward flashed an evil grin.

The look was something that I had never seen on his face before. It was sort of sexy.

He dipped his head down again, but this time he kept moving down. His lips pressed to my flesh. I let out a shaky breath as he began to reach my course pubic hair.

Edward's mouth was close enough that I could feel his breath on my wet center.

He did something unexpected. He rubbed he nose over my sensitive area. It was cold and hard like the rest of him. I arched my neck back in pleasure and slightly bucked my hips.

He kissed my wet folds, I thought I was going to die from extreme pleasure right there. I gripped a fist full of sheets in both of my hands.

There was a sudden absence of Edward's mouth. I was about to open my eyes to find out what was going on down there, but it wasn't long before Edward was touching me again.

This time it was unexpected. I felt something long, hard and cool fill my insides. It was very sudden and made me gasp. The conversion of cold and hot was exhilarating.

I thought it was his cock, but it was to small to be that. I blushed at the thought of Edward being big. I shuddered as I thought of him pumping in and out of me.

The night before Edward was caring only about putting as much love into everything as possible he didn't care about the pleasure, he just wanted to make love. He wanted us to be together. Linked together as one.

There was another thrust of what I was sure his fingers into my body and I responded by moaning his name. This made Edward growl deep in his chest.

I felt as if my whole body was about to explode with pleasure. Wave after wave, but then the feeling of Edward's fingers being inside me with gone. I felt emptiness.

I lifted my head from the pillows to see why he had stopped. My hair was messy and wet from the shower and Edward was crawling up towards me.

"Bella, the noises that are coming from your mouth right now is driving me insane, I have to have you now," He was being very demanding, but I didn't mind.

"Please Edward," I moaned as he brought his hand to my neck and lifted my head off the pillow. He kissed the sweet tender flesh slowly. My breathing was ragged by now. My chest rose and fell. It was really arousing Edward.

Since we had done this already, I knew that the pain wasn't going to be as bad as it was last night. Another advantage of tonight was that Edward seemed very horny and he wasn't going to go as easy with me as he had last night. "Bella, I'm going to go as slow as I can," I quickly stopped him.

"No!" I yelled in protest. "Edward I want you at your fullest. Please don't go slow," I begged.

"But-" I hushed him with my lips pressing hard against his. This was the start of what was going to turn into something beautiful.

I placed both of my hands on his waist pulling him pulling him closer. "Please Edward," I said his name as I felt him inhale slowly.

I felt the tip of Edward's length at my entrance. "Yes Edward right there," I moaned as my hands moved back up his body to rest on his shoulders. He started to push himself inside.

I threw my head back in ecstasy. "Deeper!" I whined. I was writhing beneath him, didn't he see how much I needed him right now.

We were as close to each other as I thought possible.

He slowly drew out of me, but my body seemed to want to let him go. My walls gripped onto him. Edward hissed above me. Edward plummeted back inside me. Harder this time and I was pretty sure deeper. We both started a rhythm that was to our liking.

Even though Edward was cold, I couldn't feel any of that cold. I only felt the heat that he was sending throughout every never ending in my body.

His body was breath taking. When he was into something like this, it seemed like he lost himself. "Edward," I said his name again in pleasure. I wasn't going to stop him now. He was so beautiful rocking his body into mine. My breathing was uneven. Edward was breathing heavily down onto me and that didn't help me think much clearer. His scent, just everything about him made my head spin and my body go weak.

Without me really thinking about it I wrapped my legs around his body and pulled him even closer. His hair was going all over the place on top of his head and his eyes were closed. I think he was trying to keep some of this under control. "Faster Edward," I asked him. "Faster please," He listened to me and slammed into me much faster causing the heat to build between my legs.

I wondered what Edward was thinking right now. I wondered if our acts right now were making it hard for Edward to hear everyone else's thoughts. That was good because then he wouldn't be distracted, the only thing that would be on his mind would be me. A bunch of different noises were coming out of my mouth now. I couldn't even make sense of them. I gripped onto Edward shoulders tighter as Edward was sending me to the edge. Pushing me closer and closer to climax. I knew that in a few more thrusts I would release all over Edward and that would send him to his climax as well.

Each time Edward thrust into me, he hit a very tender sensitive spot in my body. The g-spot. My eyes rolled back in my head as I couldn't think properly. "Once more Edward," I said to him.

"Yes, yes, yes," My yeses seemed to get louder. "Oh God Edward, Edward, Edward! EDWARD!" I screamed his name at the top of my lungs gripping onto his body for dear life. My cries made Edward climax as well he spilled his liquid into me. A shiver ran through my body making my checks go beat red. I still couldn't believe the pleasure that Edward gave me.

After a minute Edward pulled out of me and pulled me under the covers with him. We wrapped our legs around one another's legs. I sighed into his neck. Sleep wanted to take over my body. "I love you," I said with little breath left. Edward didn't say anything back. I wondered what was wrong. I looked up to see what was wrong. Edward was frozen.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never should have done this, why was I so stupid. I let myself get so lost in pleasure. I'm not leaving you for this. It's my fault," I looked at him with confusion. What was he talking about.

"Edward what are you talking about," What he was saying didn't make sense.

"Bella, while I was lost in your body, I wasn't thinking about listening to everyone else's thoughts," Edward said with eyes filled with worry.

I suddenly brought my hands up to cover my mouth realizing what he was talking about.  
"Charlie?" I asked hoping that wasn't the case, but I kind of knew that it was because of the look on Edward's face. He nodded his head. "Bella I'm going to stay here with you okay, he already has a pretty good idea about what was going on, your scream kind of gave it away. I'm sorry I should have stopped," Edward punished himself.

"No Edward it's okay," I said not finding much confidence in my words. "You should go, please, I can deal with Charlie alone," I said with my eyes drifting away from his face.

"No, I'm not going to let you take the blame for everything, I'm going to take the heat with you," Edward said being very noble.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's outside coming in," Edward grimaced.

"Was I really that loud?" I asked wondering if my scream would be so loud that it could be heard outside. Edward nodded his head.

"Come on Bella, let's get dressed," Edward said to me kicking the covers off our bodies.

Charlie's Point of View

I couldn't believe that I forgot my gun at home, I should have remembered to put it back when I was done cleaning it. I drove back to my home. I wondered what Edward and Bella were doing. He was probably fixing her something to eat. I thought to myself.

I pulled in the drive way and parked a little crooked, but I didn't mind I was just going to grab my gun and be on my way. I might as well check on the kids and make sure they were doing fine.

I sighed as I got out of the cruiser. I slammed the door shut. I walked to the front door, but then something caught my ear. "Edward!" It seemed to come from inside the house. I furrowed my brow in confusion. That sounded like Bella. I thought for a moment though. It didn't sound like a cry for help. It sounded more like...... It came clear to me. I quickly opened the door and stepped in. There was no one down stairs in the kitchen or anywhere on the main floor.

I walked to the stairs and looked up. I waited. I wouldn't go up and barge in. I waited wondering if they were going to come down. If what I heard matched with what I thought was going on, I would send Edward out of here and ground Bella for a long time and have a little talk with both of them.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like days, but I just wasn't into the story for a few days. I knew what I wanted to write, but I couldn't get into it. So here is the 13th chapter. Hope you all like it. :) Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting.


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't worry Bella, I'm right here behind you," He whispered as he took hold of my hand. I was standing right in front of my door. My heart rate didn't seem to slow down any. I opened the door hoping that Charlie wasn't standing right there.

Pulled the open and walked out with Edward tagging along right behind me.

I looked down at the bottom of the stairs and there stood Charlie with an angered look on his face and his hands at his hips. I wanted to turn around right now and go back into my room and stay there for the rest of my life.

"It's okay Bella, just relax," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Bella, Edward," My father said. His voice was stern and there was no humor in his voice. It scared me.

"Hi dad," I said with a weak voice as I walked down the steps. It was a little difficult to walk because my legs were still weak from Edward and our actions.

He looked like he was going to explode. I blushed deep red.

"Bella, I would like to speak with you in the kitchen, alone," He glanced at Edward and then back at me. Edward stepped in. "If you don't mind, I would like to have this chat with the two of you?" Edward said to my father.

"I don't think so. We are going to have our very own chat, just you wait," My father pointed a finger towards Edward.

I opened my mouth in disgust at my father, how dare he point a finger at Edward.

"Father, just let him talk with us, I don't think it's that big of a deal," I protested.

Charlie turned to me. He didn't say anything, he couldn't believe that I was arguing against him.

"Fine," He said as he marched into the kitchen. Both Edward and I followed him into the kitchen, Charlie took a seat at the kitchen table.

Edward and I slowly took our seats.

"So Bella what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked. He waited patiently for an answer.

I didn't know what to say because I didn't know a good excuse for what happened between Edward and I. "Well Bella, I'm waiting," he said with the same look on his face.

I was about to speak, but then Edward stepped in for me. "Chief Swan, it was my doing, I was the one who insisted on doing something like that," Edward said this like it was all his fault. I would not take any of that.

"Yes, but I was the one who agreed to it, it's mostly my fault dad," I said to him, my father stayed quiet.

"Bella, I am not going to let you take all the blame," Edward said looking at me with a little bit of anger.

"Bella, why would you do something like this. Your my daughter," My father protested.

"I love him father, I know I shouldn't have done something like that, but I love him and there is nothing that you can do about that," I yelled at my father getting into this and standing up. He stood up with me. "Oh yeah,watch me." He pointed a finger at Edward again. "You, get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you around here ever again. Stay away from my daughter," Charlie spat at Edward.

Edward stood up and nodded his head knowing that this was the right thing to do.

"If that is what you think is best for your daughter than I shall leave without complaint," Edward said moving to the front door.

"No! Edward don't leave. Charlie you can't do this to me," Charlie took hold of my arms keeping me from running to Edward.

Edward looked back at me with sad and hurt eyes. "Bye Bella," He whispered. Only I was able to hear him because Charlie was to busy taking me to the stairs.

I was crying and struggling to break free of his iron grip. "Let me go!" I cried. Edward kissed two of his fingers and blew the kiss to me. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too Edward," I said aloud while Charlie picked me up and placed me over his shoulder. I beat against hi back. He was going way out of proportion with this.

Charlie carried me all the way up the stairs into my bedroom. I didn't think he should be acting like this.

He finally put me down. I had calmed down a little bit. I stood there staring at him with anger in my face. "Don't give me that look, Bella. This is your punishment and you will learn to deal with it," He said placing his hands on his hips.

"So taking the man that I love away for the rest of my life is punishment for having sex with him?" I asked using the S word. He went red for a moment and then continued talking.

"Bella, what if he got you pregnant, what would you do with the baby? Raise it yourself. What, your only 18 years old and your sleeping with someone already. What's gotten into you Bella. I don't know who's worse. Jacob or Edward." I gasped aloud.

"Don't even say that, Edward is the best thing that ever happened to me, you said it yourself. Ever since he came into my life I've been happier and I haven't been coming home with cuts all over me. Edward has been keeping me safe and it just so happens that I fell in love with him along the way," I said trying to keep the tears from returning.

"But why did you have to go and sleep with him. He's well, he just seems so much older than you, and what if he hurt you?" Charlie felt really uncomfortable talking about this right here and right now.

"Charlie," I said using his name. "Edward would never hurt me, not even if he tried. He doesn't want to purposely hurt me, why would you ever think he would do something like that?" I didn't understand Charlie's reasoning for thinking Edward was a bad person. "He's a good person and the only thing that he is doing is loving me. The reason we did what we did," I said keeping my eyes locked to the floor. "Is because I was worrying about Jacob and that was the only thing that was on my mind, and Edward didn't want me to think about those bad things because he knew that it was mentally hurting me on the inside," I said knowing that I was blushing.

Charlie stayed quiet while he listened to what I had to say. I didn't know if it was right to go on or not. "So he figured that that would make me feel better and take my mind off Jacob," I thought it would be best to stop talking right now.

"I understand, well, I still don't want you to see him," Charlie turned to walk out of the room.

The thing that bothered me, was what was his reasoning. Why was he taking Edward away from me, he was mentally hurting me on the inside.

Charlie closed the door and left me standing in my room to think about what I had done. I knew what I did and I was happy about it. I loved being with Edward. Every minute without him I was nothing. I was dead inside. I was pretty sure that Edward could feel my pain even though he didn't have his brother's power to feel other people's feelings.

I shuffled over to my bed feeling the pain and sadness start to wash over me again.

I crawled onto the bed and pulled my legs up close to my body. I couldn't help the tears from falling from my eyes and sliding down my face.

"Please don't cry my love," It was Edward of course. I didn't know how he got into my room, but I didn't care, as long as he was here with me. He pulled me into his arms. He cradled me up against his chest.

"I don't want you to leave me Edward," I cried now. It was a wonder that he was able to understand me.

"I'm not going to leave you Bella, don't worry, Charlie won't separate us," He whispered into my ear. "Bella I can't stay though tonight. If Charlie catches me in your room again he will ban you from going to school because he knows that is the only place where I can see you," He caressed my face with his thumb.

"I don't want you to ever leave me. Please can't you stay tonight. It's not the same without you," I said to him feeling my tears slow down.

"I can't stay tonight, I don't want to get caught, I don't think I could stand losing you forever," He said sweetly. I nodded in my head knowing this was the only way to have it.

"Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked kind of hoping that I could because then I would get to see him most of the day.

"I'm afraid so, you seem to be walking a lot better and you need your education," Edward said with a smile getting up off the bed. It was to soon for him to leave me. I wouldn't let him leave not yet.

"No," I said taking hold of his shirt preventing him from leaving through the window. He turned and looked at me with the cutest eyes that I had ever seen. "I'm sorry, I can't stay," He said softly. I then grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back down onto the bed. "No Bella. I can't," He complained sounding defeated.

"Please, just one kiss," I asked him pleadingly. He sighed and gave in and pulled me up to his mouth.

His lips were cold like usual and very smooth and inviting. Without really realizing it, I wrapped my arms around his cold neck. Some of his hair tickled my arm. I guessed that I got to into the kiss because Edward pulled away with labored breathing.

"I can't get to into it, don't want you blowing my cover," He said this teasingly pressing another kiss to my lips, this one was quick, but soft and loving. "Okay sweety, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up after Charlie leaves," he said to me.

I was still upset that he was leaving me.

"Edward could you stay until I fall asleep, I can't sleep without you," I said with sweet innocent eyes.

He pressed his lips together for a moment before taking me by the waist and putting me under the covers.

"Your just so beautiful I can't stand being away from you and not listening to everything you have to say, so I'll stay with you until you fall asleep just because I love you," He got himself under the covers with me. I didn't mind. I wasn't even that cold when his body was pressed up against mine. I liked the feeling. I was used to it now.

He kissed my cheek lovingly. "Sleep well my angel," He murmured as I began to drift off to sleep. When I was with him everything was at peace. I inched closer to my vampire lover. I rubbed the brim of my nose against his hand. "Good night," I whispered before I could no longer keep my eyes open or keep my thoughts straight enough to have anymore words come from my mouth.

Jacob Black

"Why are you doing this Jake, you really shouldn't be doing this. Things don't smell right to me," Seth whined in his head.

"Shut up Seth, everything is fine, we are far enough away that that bloodsucker won't smell me, but we are close enough to find out what is going on with Bella," I still couldn't believe what I heard going on in Bella's bedroom. That bloodsucker got into her. She wouldn't even do that with me. What a jerk. He was taking my Bella from me. I heard though the conversation that Charlie and Bella had. She wasn't allowed to be with Edward anymore because Charlie some how found out that she had sex with Edward. I was still befuddled. I sniffed the air. There was a vampire in the air. I could smell him. He was in there with her right now. He knew that he shouldn't have because if he got caught then he would never see Bella again.

There was an advantage to what I was doing. I knew that Bella was going to school tomorrow, so that might give me a chance to see her again and confront her. Teach her a lesson or two.

"Jacob just tell me why are you doing this, what is the point in hurting Bella, not to be rude or anything, but why do you find pleasure in hurting the girl that you once held dear to your heart?" Seth thought.

"I'm doing this to her because this is what she gets for being a bad girl friend," Jacob said in his mind. It wouldn't have been smart to be in human form because then it would be easier for Edward to hear his thoughts. I was sure that Edward wasn't going to be able to hear my thoughts. I was to far away. I wondered if he was ever going to come out of the house. I wanted to fight him again and show him a thing or two.

So now the only thing that I needed to do was wait. I was going to wait as long as it took to make sure Bella got what was coming to her. I would be like her own personal stalker. I was going to follow her everywhere she went, and there was no one who was going to stop me.

I feel asleep for a few hours not able to keep my eyes open. I lay in some flat pine needles. The thing that woke me was talking. It was a little bit of a distance, but I heard it.

"Edward there isn't much time, I saw it with my own eyes. He's going to stalk her until she is completely alone, and that's not to far away, you need to take her and go somewhere where he won't find her," It was a high pitched voice. She was talking to Edward about something that was going to happen.

"How am I supposed to do that Alice with Charlie in the house at all times. He won't let her leave, he knows that she can't stand living without me," Edward spoke.

"Well I don't think that you should wait much longer because before you know it, it's going to be to late and your going to lose her," The girl named Alice spoke with a bit of desperation in her tone.

That seemed to end the conversation. This put a thought into my mind, something was happening with me and Bella and her other lover Edward. Alice must have been the girl that I heard about, she was able to see a little into the future.

"Come on Seth, we'll be back tomorrow morning before Bella goes to school and we'll follow her there," I thought in my head as we both got up off our beds and ran back into the forest.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke slowly. It was a day of school that I was going to have to endure. I didn't want to.

I turned and there was Edward laying right next to me. There was a big smile on his face. I wondered if I was still dreaming. He shouldn't be laying here next to me. My bed should be empty. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him with my voice groggy from sleep.

"I just realized that today is Saturday and you don't have to go to school and your dad went to go fishing, he left a note on the table," Edward said very soothingly.

I sighed in relief knowing that I would have to deal with school for another two days. It was funny that Edward didn't realize that last night was Friday night. "Bella, I want to do something fun with you today, I don't know what, but I just want to take you away from this place. We need to get out, maybe we could go shopping with Alice. She's been dying to shop for the past couple of days and I think you need some new clothes," Edward said with a smile. I nodded my head thinking that was a good idea. I propped myself up on my arms as the purple sheets fell from my body. I was wearing a white tank top. I was wearing gray sweat pants. "Would you like that Bella, just to hang out with me today?" He asked bringing his cold mouth to my neck. The cold in contrast with my heated neck sent an exhilarating sensation through my body. He placed a hand on my waist and rubbed his cool hand over my skin. "Edward," I moaned his name he growled in his mouth which was still connected to my neck. "Ah......" I moaned.

"Edward bite me," I asked him in a moan. I thought that he was going to actually do it because I felt his mouth opened up a little more like he was going to bite. "Yes Edward please. I then felt his mouth start to close. Edward's teeth grazed over my skin making me shudder. His hand was snaking up my tank top and grabbing my breast. I arching my body into his.

"Bella, we need to stop.. before, oh Bella," Edward couldn't get his full sentence out. I pressed my lower body to his and slowly ground my hips against his erupting a moan from him.

"I don't want to Edward," I breathed moving my hands up into his hair. I gripped the smooth hair in my fingers. With Edward's other hand he took hold of the back of my thigh and hitched my leg up onto his hip. "Bella, please don't," He couldn't get his words out again because I was kissing his neck this time and running my hands all over his body.

"Don't stop, alright I don't think I will," I said in between kisses. He groaned throwing his head back in pleasure. "Bella, you need to stop before, I lose myself," Edward growled gripping my breast even harder. I gasped aloud. "Edward harder," I asked him. Our bodies ground together harder. Even though our clothes were still on it seemed like we were both going to reach climax.

"Edward, I'm about to come, I can't hold it in any longer," I gasped feeling the sweat form on my brow.

"Come for me my sweet Bella," He said with his voice ragged.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I closed my eyes. My release washed through my body. I shuddered with pleasure. I pulled Edward to me. "Thank you," I said to him softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me questionably. "For what?" He asked.

"For everything that you have done for me, loving me, staying with me last night and being here when I woke up. I love having you around even though your not supposed to be here," I said placing a finger on his lip and running it over his smooth skin. He kissed my finger lovingly. "Your welcome," His cool breath running over the finger making it cold.

"So are you ready to go on that shopping trip or what," he said getting up and pulling me up with him. Edward seemed like he was in a pretty good mood right now. I needed to get dressed.

"Edward let me get dressed," I said pushing him to the door.

" Why do I have to leave, I've seen you naked before?" Edward said bluntly.

"Because I actually do want to go shopping and I'm still a little weak from two nights ago," I said to him smiling as he came closer.

He grabbed a lock of my hair in his fingers. He brought the brunet strand to his nose and inhaled.

"I love the way you smell," he said using his other smooth hand and placing on my jaw.

"I love the way you smell to, now get out before I glomp you," I said teasingly pushing on his chest trying to get him out of the room. He just stood there with a smug grin on his face.

"You know you couldn't push me out of the room even if you wanted to," He said sliding his hand down the side of my neck and letting it rest just above my breasts. I looked down and then back up at him to see that his eyes were serious, the playfulness in his eyes had vanished.

There was a knock on my window, that was what brought me out of my stare down with Edward. I turned, but not before I was knocked to the ground by a certain pixie haired sister of Edward's. I caught a glimpse of Edward's face before I hit the floor. The smile was back.

"Oh thank you Bella, you are so nice. I can't believe that you would ask me something like that. I love you," She kissed my cheek.

"Come on Alice, get off her," Edward said as Alice already was on her feet and Edward had extended his hand so I could take it.  
He helped me up and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't quiet understand what Alice was saying. "What did I do?" I asked curiosity reaching my mind.

"That's right, you don't know yet, but I can't believe that you are taking me to the mall with you and Edward." She pulled me away from Edward and brought me into a hug.

As soon as the hug was finished I looked at Edward puzzled. His grin got wider. "You were going to persuade me to bring her along weren't you?" I asked him, I wasn't that mad, I was just a little annoyed.

"Oh Bella, could I bring the rest of my brothers and sister, it would be so great if we could all get together and go shop," Alice said jubilant clapping her hands together.

Alice was talking to fast for my mind to follow. "So what do you say Bella, the whole family get together. I don't think Carlisle or Esme would want to go along, but we can ask them anyways, it would be so great if they could come you would be able to get to know everyone one so much better," Alice said to Edward and me.

"Um, sure that sounds like fun," I didn't think I could disagree, I didn't want to disappoint Alice.

"This is so wonderful Bella, I'm going to go ask the rest of the family if they would like to go along," She was gone in a flash.

Edward pulled me back to his cold body. "Thank you for doing this for her. You don't know how happy she is," Edward whispered. "I'll be downstairs when you are ready," he kissed the top of my forehead and left me alone to get changed. I guess this would be good. A chance to get out of the house and spend some time with the Cullen family. I wanted to get to know them a little better anyways.

I put some fresh clothes on. A white blouse and a pair of blue jeans. I walked down the steps feeling really good about this. Edward was standing at the bottom of the steps. His arms were extended awaiting for my arrival.

I was in such a good mood that I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me easily.

I laughed into his neck. I couldn't believe that that actually worked, I didn't even fall, nor did he.

"What's put you in such a good mood today?" He asked starting to carry me away.

"I don't know," I said while laughing. "Wait, Edward. I need to write a note to Charlie telling him that I went to Jessica's today. If I don't write something he's going to guess that I ran off with you," I said as he put me down in the kitchen.

I quickly wrote a note and left it on the fridge, he would be looking for something to eat when he got home.

"Okay, let's go," I said and without any warning Edward picked me up again. He held me like a new born baby. I threw my head back in laughter. Something had put me in high spirits. Maybe it was the fact that I was hanging around Edward so much.

"Edward I want to live with you in your home, everything seems so much easier there," I said as he quickly took me to his car that had Alice sitting in the front with a wide smile on her face. I figured that she was driving and Edward and I were going to sit in the back seat.

"I don't think that's happening, what would Charlie do without you. I know you can move out and all, but I don't think Charlie would be to happy, besides he needs you," Edward explained to me. I sighed thinking that he was probably right because he was Edward Cullen. He dumped me into the back seat of his Volvo and crawled in on the other side.

"Who all is coming Alice?" I asked her resting my head on Edward's lap. My legs were on the floor and Edward was looking down at me.

"Everyone said that they were coming. Jasper is going to be here soon. Everyone else is going to ride in Emmett's jeep," Alice explained. The Volvo purred to life. Jasper was in the passenger side before I knew it. "Hi Bella," He said with a smile. He could probably feel that I was in a good mood. "What did you do to her Edward to make her in such a good mood?" Jasper asked with a grin as he turned back to face the wind shield.

"I don't know, it must be my good looks," Edward flashed a toothy grin down at me and I turned cherry red.

He smoothed my hair down across his lap. I knew it wasn't very safe to be in this kind of position while the car was in motion, but I knew if anything went wrong that Edward would be there for me. We were headed for Seattle. That's were the best malls were.

When I became bored I looked out the back window to see the black shiny car. "That's Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie," Alice said to me. When she said that I started making strange faces back at them. I had no idea what had gotten into me.

Alice turned to her lover. "What are you doing to her?" Alice questioned.

Jasper smiled. " I think that she needs to release the child inside of her, now would be a perfect time," Jasper said. Edward laughed.

Carlisle was driving and Esme was sitting in the passenger side. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the back seats.

I waved at them and Carlisle just shook his head and smiled. Edward laughed beside me. He was probably listening to Carlisle's thoughts. Esme brought her hand up to cover her mouth. She was laughing at me, but I didn't care, I was having to much fun. Emmett came up in between the seats and smiled and waved back to me. There was a big grin on his face. It made me laugh out loud.

"Bella, turn around before you embarrass yourself later," He looked at his brother in the passenger seat. I listened to Edward and turned back around. I suddenly felt something surge through my body. Edward turned to me and looked at me with lustful eyes. I looked back at him with the same eyes.

I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

Edward quickly took hold of my shoulders and pulled me up onto his lap. He pressed his lips to my mouth urgently.

I groaned as Edward's hands moved down my body, all the way down to my ass. He pulled me closer to his groin. I gripped his bronze hair in my fingers.

Alice then looked back. Her face was surprised.

"Edward, Bella. What has gotten into-" She stopped in mid sentence and looked over at Jasper. "Jasper stop it before they do it in the back seat," Alice slapped Jasper on the hand. He smiled having fun with his gift. "Why it's so fun to mess with their emotion's," Jasper grinned at his lover. Alice was ignoring her feelings that she was having for him. She gripped the steering wheel making her knuckles turn white. She was resisting Jasper and that was difficult. "Jasper please, I don't think I can handle those two back there making all that noise." Alice was being the responsible one now.

"Okay, sorry love," Jasper said stopping what he was doing to Alice and Edward and I.

Edward and I didn't stop kissing and touching one another though.

"Now, look what you did Jasper, you got them to into it. Now they aren't going to stop," Alice complained as she slapped my back trying to get me to stop. "Bella knock it off, okay," She said to me, but I was totally oblivious to everything around me.

"Edward stop it, seriously, your dignity is the only thing you have left," Alice said.

Edward peeled his lips off mine, but kept me there on his lap. Our breathing was labored.

"Sorry Alice," I said to her as I crawled off Edward's lap and got back into my seat. I noticed the lump in Edward's pants.

I giggled and he looked out the window feeling embarrassed that things got that out of hand that he let the snake out of the cage.

We talked for the rest of the trip to Seattle. Just small talk. I had a great trip. Now it was time for the shopping with my family.

A.N/ Hey everyone. I know it's a short chapter and all, but you know. How did you like the car trip. I thought it was funny. Sorry if Jasper was a little out of character, but I thought it would be fun to let him use his gift on Bella and Edward. Review please. I'm trying to reach the goal of 100 reviews. I will add another little Bella and Edward story as a gift for the one hundredth review. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited or alerted my story. I love you all so much.


	16. Chapter 16

We mostly went close shopping, that's what Alice wanted to do. Edward and I were totally infatuated with one another the whole trip because we never let go of one another's hand and every time we thought someone wasn't looking we would kiss one another.

"Oh my gosh, we have to go into this shoe, store, I need a new pair of shoe's" Alice said as she held onto Jaspers hand and toted him into the store without any input from Jasper. Edward and I followed, and we looked into each others eyes. Edward had good peripheral vision, so he could see where he was going. Me on the other hand, it was a little more difficult for me, I tripped over multiple things. Emmett would laugh and Edward would make sure that I was okay and then he would laugh along with Emmett and I would blush.

After the first couple of stores, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlie went off to do their own thing, the said they would meet us back in the food court.

Edward and I didn't really do any shopping, we just followed Alice where ever she went.

We were now in the shoe store, a few people passed by, they didn't bother to look at us, to them we were just average teenagers. "Jasper, what do you think about this shoe, do you think it looks good?" Alice rambled on about her shoes and which one she liked the most. Edward took a seat down on those little benches or whatever you call them and took me by the waist and propped me up on his lap. He smiled and pulled some hair that was hanging in my face, away from my face. He was so loving today. I loved the attention he was giving me, but I was only human and I needed all the attention I could get.

"Bella, what do you think about this color shoe, do you think it looks good with my eyes or my hair, or both?" She asked. Edward was whispering things into my ear and I wasn't really paying attention. I didn't even really hear Alice's question.

"Bella, are you and Edward just going to be doing this at every store we go to, or would you like to go back to the car?" She asked me.

I heard her this time. "I wouldn't mind going back to the car," I said with a devilish grin and Edward smiled the same way I did, that meant that we were both thinking the same thing.

"You guys are disgusting, Bella I thought it was you who wanted to go on this shopping trip, and all you have been doing is sticking to Edward like glue," She said to me. Edward commented on what she said into my ear. I blushed and then laughed.

Alice picked out her shoes and it was off to the next store. Another clothes store. Edward had one arm wrapped around my shoulders pulling me close as we walked to the store called "Wet Seal"

"Oh, I love this store, they have so many unique things here," Alice shuffled through all the clothes. Jasper stayed by her side helping her, by saying what he liked.

After Alice had been to every store that she wanted to go to we went to the food court and found the rest of our family sitting at tables and talking amongst one another.

We had a full day of shopping.

"Edward I don't want to eat here, can we go somewhere romantic?" I asked him as we were having a conversation of our own, everyone else was talking about what they bought and how they couldn't wait to wear it.

"Sure, I would love to take you to dinner, where do you want to go?" He asked me softly.

"How about the Macaroni Grill, that's a nice fancy restaurant. It's not to expensive for you is it?" I asked him.

"Bella, it's one meal, I think I can handle that," He smiled and we stood up ready to leave. We couldn't leave unnoticed though.

"Hey where are you guys headed off to?" Emmett asked with a wide grin, being perverted like usual.

"I'm going to take Bella to dinner tonight, I don't think she wants this kind of food," Edward said for me. "Alice, Jasper would you guys like to go?" He asked. I looked at him for a moment, I wanted this dinner to be for just the two of us, alone together, have a romantic dinner.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice," Alice chimed in.

"Oh and Alice, do you mind if we get a separate table from you two, Bella kind of wants to have a romantic dinner with me," Edward said with my favorite smile making me blush, like he always did.

"Yeah, that's fine, we don't mind. Jasper and I could use some alone time together anyways," Alice and Jasper both stood up and locked hands with one another.

"I'll drive this time," Edward said. I was going to sit up front with him and Jasper and Alice were going to sit in the back together. "did you guys want to go, just in couples though?"Edward asked the rest of his family.

They all seemed to nod their heads.

It was set then, we were all going to dinner. "Are you guys going to eat?" I asked them. I knew they ate sometimes, but they only did it make themselves look human, Edward told me it was like eating dirt.

They shook their heads, they were probably just going to talk like they normally did. I looked at Edward wondering if he was going to eat with me. "This time and this time only. I'm only going to do it to make you happy," He said with a smile as we walked out of the big mall together hand in hand like it should be.

Jacob Black.

"Time to move in Seth, and Leah," I ordered them knowing that the house was empty and it was going to be for a while. Charlie had went over to my house with my dad to watch the game on t.v and then they were going to play some cards afterwards, they were going to be busy for a while. It was good that my dad didn't know what was going on with Bella and I. He didn't see me anymore actually. I left him. I didn't think there was any need to stay with my dad anymore. I was in enough trouble as it was, I didn't need anymore. Besides he was friends with Charlie, and if my dad found out something about me, he would tell Charlie because he was like an old lady or a teenage girl, spreading things to all their friends.

We moved to the house.

"Jacob, I don't think that this is a very good idea. Bella never did anything to you," Seth said aloud.

I turned my head quickly to look at Seth. He was really pissing me off. "If you don't want to be a part of this Seth, just leave now," I spat at him. Leah smiled in my direction. I knew that she wasn't going to have a problem with doing this, because she didn't like the bloodsuckers either, and she didn't like Bella for hanging around them all the time.

Seth scuffed and turned to his wolf form and ran off into the trees, leaving us in the dust.

I turned to Leah. She had a wide smile on her face. I matched hers. It was time to do our dirty work. This would really surprise Bella and her bloodsucker. I thought to myself as we barged into her home.

Bella Swan

Edward and I sat there at the table talking things over and taking a bite of our food every now and then.

Edward ate because it made us look like a couple. He took a bite of his steak. Edward had his food done rare. The waiter looked at him like he was crazy, but he fixed it for him anyways.

They gave Edward a salad some other sides, he didn't bother to eat that stuff because it wasn't as appealing.

"Hows your steak?" I asked him as I held my fork close to my mouth with food on it still. I was watching Edward eat, it was so fascinating.

"It's okay, it's not as good as fresh kill, but at least I can get a little bit of blood," he said this quiet, unless there was someone listening in on their conversation.

I laughed. I was glad that Edward was enjoying his meal a little bit, even though it wasn't the way he liked it.

"What do you want to do when we are done here?" Edward asked me. I turned my head to look for a clock around this dark place. I spotted it and it read nine already. I thought that it was pretty late, by the time we got back it would probably be around 10:30 Pm. That was late enough for me. "I think that I want to go home after this. I have had a full day," I said with a sigh stabbing another piece of chicken that I ordered. "I wonder what the rest of them are doing?" I asked aloud. Edward knew who I was talking about.

I scanned the room looking for the rest of Edward's family. They were placed in random spots around the room.

They all seemed to be engaged in their own conversations. I smiled glad that they were all happy. I noticed also that they were holding hands. I turned to Edward when I felt him take my hand. His slid into mine easily. I smiled at him. He leaned across the table and brought my mouth to his in a sweet kiss.

It wasn't long, but it didn't need to be. That one short one was enough to tell me that he really loved me and he wanted nothing more than for me to return the love I felt for him.

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, food didn't seem to appeal to me when Edward wasn't sitting right next to me.

"Are you ready to go home now?" He asked me soothingly.

He could see it on my face that I was ready for a nice car ride home and then a bed that was welcoming me at home. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" He asked as we stood up from our seats. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and placed a lot of money on the table. I gasped at the amount of money that he placed. "Don't worry, I'm going to let them keep the change," He smiled putting his wallet away in his back pocket and then taking my hand once more.

Edward and I walked over to Alice and Jasper. "Are you guys ready to head home, the human seems to be getting a little tired," We all chuckled for a moment at Edward's comment.

"Yeah, it seems about time to head home," Alice and Jasper both stood up at the same time. I didn't realize it, but the rest of the Cullen's were already standing with us in the middle of the room.

They all nodded their heads.

It was Edward's time to drive home, because Alice had driven to Seattle. I sat in the passengers seat next to him. I didn't think I would be able to keep my eyes open the whole trip. The food was so tasty and I had done so much walking. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't give you a chance to answer my question," Edward spoke as we started down the long black paved road to head home. "So would you like to go home, or would you like to go to my place and stay the night?" He asked looking into my eyes waiting for an answer.

I thought about it for a moment, I really wanted to go home with Edward and the rest of his family, but I didn't think that would be right, Charlie practically grounded me, so I thought that I should stay home.

"I think I should go home, it would be best, I don't want to upset Charlie anymore than he already is," I said my voice heavy with sleep.

"Your probably right, I'm sorry Bella, I should have thought about what I was saying before I asked you," Edward said looking out at the road.

I sighed, Edward had turned the heat on, that didn't help me with the drowsiness. My body was leaning over near Edward. I then couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I drifted off to the humming of the engine and Edward's scent. I had my head rested on his shoulder while he drove us home.

Jacob Black.

"Our work here is done," I said with a smile examining the house. I think we did a really good job.

I noticed a scrap of paper on the floor that I hadn't noticed before. It was a not to Charlie from Bella. It read. "Dear Charlie, went to Jessica's for a while, she wanted to take me shopping. I'll be back before dinner. Love you, Bella"

I crumpled the meaningless piece of paper into my big hands. I growled deep in my throat. Lies, that's I heard anymore. A whole bunch of lies.

Bella didn't go to her friends house, I knew that for a fact because she never talked really talked about Jessica, and when she did it was something that she did and Bella was mad about it. That was all Bella really did in our short little relationship that we had. All she would do is gripe and complain about her friends that she didn't like.

"Let's go before they get back," I said with clenched teeth to Leah with anger thick in my voice.

She nodded and we were out of the house in a flash. Wouldn't Bella be surprised when she came home to this. Her lover would throw a fit. Jacob smiled at the thought of her boyfriend throwing a tantrum when they got home.

Bella Swan

"Okay honey, let's get you into your nice warm bed," Edward whispered picking me up with his strong arms. I just pressed my body closer to his and rested my head against his arm. I didn't feel like waking up. I just wanted to sleep in his cool arms forever.

The steady walking of his footsteps was comforting. I felt his eyes on me. "Your the cutest thing when your asleep," I heard him this time and decided to respond. "What am I when I'm awake?" I asked with a groggy voice.

"Your beautiful," He said as I heard his shoes walk up the steps to the front door.

"Edward what about Charlie?" I asked more alert and awake than I was before.

"I don't think he's home, his car is gone and I can't hear his thoughts. He probably went over to a friends or something," Edward assured me. I relaxed a little as he opened the first screen door that led into the mud room. One more door and we would reach the inside of my home, then up the steps to my bedroom and finally my bed where I could get some sleep. My bed resembled something. It was Edward and I made love for the second time. It was good memory that I never wanted to lose.

Edward didn't seem to move forward, there was something stopping him. I looked up at him wondering what was bothering him.

"Edward is there something wrong?" I asked, it didn't seem like anything was wrong. Everything felt completely normal to me, but with Edward and his heightened senses he could tell when things were wrong.

"It doesn't smell right in here," He slowly put me down on my feet. His brow was slightly furrowed. "Something isn't right. The smell is way to strong," Edward said slowly moving his hand to the door. He seemed like he didn't want to find out what was on the other side of that door. I gulped feeling the same way that he was feeling.

He opened the door and we both gasped at what was before our eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

I automatically placed my hands over my mouth. I didn't believe this was my house that I was looking at, I didn't want to believe it.

Everything was tossed in different place. Things out of place, glass broken to all my family pictures, a few plates broken on the floor and multiple papers.

Edward was stiff beside me. I knew he was ticked because of the look on his face. I didn't need to ask Edward who did this, I already knew that it was Jacob. Why would he do something like this. Was he that crazy.

"Edward, was this Jacob's doing?" My voice was weak with surprise. I couldn't believe all this was happening, and so fast. I was having such a great day, nothing was going to ruin it. I was able to spend my whole day with Edward and the rest of his family, what could have been better. "And someone else I'm not sure I know, another one from his pack I suppose," Edward's voice sounded just like mine. Weak with surprise at how this could have happened. I was thankful though that Edward took me away all day.

It could have been me instead of the house.

We walked through the mess. We found out that he hadn't stolen anything, he just wreck everything. I was afraid to go upstairs and see what had happened to the other rooms.

Edward and I both walked up the stairs gracefully. We took each step very slowly, our minds were still confused, we didn't want to make things go to fast. The damage didn't seem as bad as it had been down stairs. I wanted to check my room first.

"I'll go look in Charlie's room," Edward said straying away from me for the time being. I slowly walked into my room, everything was a mess.

The first thing that caught my attention was a note that was resting on my bed, but there was something else that caught my eye. My bed was covered in something, something wet and white. It was on the back of the paper. I felt like gagging. I read the note in my head.

"Dear Bella and lover,

Hope you like how I redecorated the place, it makes it feel a little more homey. Oh and Bella I hope you liked what I covered your bed in. It was made for you from me to show my love,"

That was all he wrote. I felt like vomiting. I knew what the white stuff was on the bed. I dropped the note and backed away from my bed.

I backed into Edward. He placed both of his hands on my upper arms. "He's not going to get away with this Bella, I swear when I see him I'm going to rip his," Edward stopped himself. He didn't want to say such crude words right in front of me. I couldn't speak. I was dumbstruck.

Many questions were running through my mind. How, why, when.

"Bella, I'm calling Charlie," Edward said reaching for his phone in his pocket. Edward didn't seem to care that he wasn't allowed to be with me, this was serious and it needed to be taken care of. I spoke in a soft whisper. "Let me talk to him, I don't want him to freak when he hears that it's you," I said putting my hand out waiting for him to place the cellular device in my now ice cold hand.

He did and I slowly closed my hand over it.

I brought it to my face, opened it and dialed the police department. I wasn't positive where my dad was, but the guys at the station would know. I knew the number to call that wasn't an emergency.

"Hello, Forks Police Department, how may I help you?" A man asked. I quietly cleared my throat trying to regain my voice.

"Yes, hi. This is Bella Swan. Would you know where my father is?" I asked softly. My body felt weak. I didn't know if I was going to be able to stand.

"Oh hi Bella, uh he went over to Billy's he stopped in earlier to tell me something about a Jacob Black character. He didn't give much detail but he told me that I should do some research on him, so I did. So yeah I think he's at Billy's if he isn't at home, why is something wrong?" His voice turned questioning.

"um yeah, someone broke into our house," I said. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Bella, I will personally call Charlie myself and I will be over there with him as soon as possible, where are you now?" He was now concerned and no longer in his regular easy chat mode. He was in police mode.

"I'm at my house now with a friend of mine," I said calmly not believing the calmness of my voice, maybe I was still in to much shock to feel any other emotion.

"Stay put Bella, don't leave the house I will be over with your father as soon as possible, and one more question, do you have any idea who it could have been?" He asked me. I knew the answer, but wasn't sure if it was right to tell him or not.

"Jacob Black," I said solemnly.

I then closed the phone and handed it back to Edward. "Charlie and anther cop friend of his will be here as soon as possible," I explained to Edward.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you alone for one second, do you hear me. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we catch Jacob and we know that he is never going to harm you again, do you understand what I am saying to you Bella?" He asked his voice urgent.

I nodded my head. I didn't have a problem with him watching me over every minute of the day, I just didn't know how Charlie would take it.

"Bella, honey are you okay?" Charlie asked frantically coming into the room, one glance at Edward who was standing next to me made Charlie's face grow red with anger. "I thought I told you to go away, I said never come near my daughter again,"

"Just drop it Charlie, if it wasn't for Edward, it might have been me that was ripped and torn. I can't be left alone anymore dad, Edward is the one person who can protect me because you aren't around all the time and I don't know anyone else in Forks who has been protecting me as much as Edward has been. Now leave him alone and work on figuring out what we are going to do about this Jacob issue," I said making Charlie go quiet for a moment. He knew that I was upset, just by the look on my face. I didn't have time to argue with him today.

"Fine, but if you touch her like you did before, your gone your never coming back here, I don't care if she has a stalker, I won't let her out of my sight if it comes to that," Charlie said darkly.

Edward still wasn't in a very good mood right now. "Will do sir," He said coming back at my father with the same tone.

The police wandered through the house and upstairs and all around. I didn't know why they needed to do that when I knew who was in the house, maybe they wanted to figure out who the other person was that came into the house with Jacob.

"Edward, do you have any idea who the other person could be that went along with this?" I asked as we stood in the middle of the room while everyone around us worked and took pictures.

"It smells like a female, but I'm not sure who it could be," Edward stated. I sighed, I just wanted all this madness to go away. I hated this being stalked.

Edward went to my father. "Charlie, I don't think it is safe to have Bella at the house, I would like to ask your permission to take her to my house where the rest of my family will be, I suggest that you stay the night somewhere else. I wouldn't doubt that Jacob would come back," Edward said to my father. It looked like he was going to throw an anger fit at Edward, but then he sighed and regained his composure.

"Okay, I want what is best for Bella, I will leave just because I don't trust Jacob either," Charlie said sounding like he had been defeated.

Edward nodded, he was glad that he didn't have to argue with Charlie tonight. "But if you bring her back harmed, or anything like that, you know what will happen," Edward knew and he wasn't going to do anything like that with me because I was in such a fragile situation, my body was weak and feeble.

"Come on Bella, let's get you back to my place," Edward took me by the hand and led me out of the house leaving Charlie behind.

"Is Charlie going to be alright?" I asked as he put me into his car.

"He'll be fine, he's going to go to a hotel or something, he doesn't feel safe about this Jacob thing either, don't worry, we are going to figure this out very soon. I am going to keep you safe love," He kissed the top of my forehead and got into his side of the car.

He drove back to his house quickly. He seemed to be trying to get there quickly, I couldn't understand why he was in such a rush.

Edward took me into his room. "Edward, what's the rush?" I asked him. There was something in his face that I couldn't understand. He didn't look like he was troubled or upset about anything. He seemed like he needed to tell me something.

"Bella, I know this whole thing is making you very fragile and you can't really take anymore drama, but I need to know. How much do you love me?" He asked. I was sitting on the couch in his room and he was on the floor holding my hand.

"I can't seem to find words to explain how much I love you Edward, and if there was some way that I could be with you forever I would take it in a heart beat," I said to him not really knowing where this was leading.

"Bella, I want you for the rest of my life, do you know that?" He was taking this question by question.

"I want you for the rest of my life too Edward," I admitted, there was no hiding that I didn't want him forever.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring. I guess I didn't notice that he was on one knee and he was holding onto my hand the way you did before one proposed.

I didn't know what to say to this, it was unheard of to get married at such a young age, my mother knew a lot about that. That was one thing that she really didn't like about her past, that she got married at a young age.

I didn't know what to say. If I said no, then I was breaking his heart, but what if I said yes. I would get my wish. I would be with him for the rest of my life, he wouldn't belong to anyone but me. If I waited to long to respond he would know that that wasn't what I wanted.

"Edward, I don't know what to say," I told him befuddled. He got right up into my face.

"Tell me you love me, say yes love," He persuaded me. The look in his eyes were loving. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and pulled his lips to mine quickly. I knew this would end blissfully, but Charlie wouldn't be to happy about it if he found out.

Edward didn't want this to happen, but there was nothing that he could do about it now.

Edward and I lay together in the moon light that shinning through the window. Our love making had tired me out. Edward held me tight to his chest stroking my hair and back with his cool fingers.

I felt like falling asleep right now, but something was keeping me up.

"So Bella, what is your answer?" He asked after a long moment of silence. I knew he wanted to know what I was going to say about his proposal.

I sighed. I needed time to think. Everything was so confusing now.

"Edward there is something that I want before we do something like that. I don't ever want to lose you," I had my own little idea.

"Anything?" He asked. He sounded a little curious now.

"Edward I want to be like you and the rest of your family. I want to be a vampire so that I can be with you for the rest of time and never grow old," Edward stiffened bellow me.

"I don't think so," He said bluntly.

"Why not, please. I will marry you if you will turn me into a vampire," This was a promise that I was willing to make. I would marry him, only if he turned me into a vampire.

He didn't respond immediately. "So is it a deal?" I asked him softly pressing my face back down onto his chest.

"I need some time," I had turned Edward's idea of me marrying him into something that I wanted. Now was not the time to think about whether or not Edward was going to change me, now was the time to rest and get some of my energy back.

I woke to the sound of birds again, like I had the morning before. I loved waking to the sound of the birds, right outside the window. Edward had opened his big window to let the cool breeze come in and fill the room with the sweet scent of the trees and the forest that lay just outside.

I sat up looking around. There was no one in the room with me. That was a little disappointing. I wondered where Edward was and why he wasn't with me like he was any other morning.

Right after I had thought that Edward came into the room with a towel over his shoulders. His shirt was off, but he was wearing dark blue jeans.

"Good morning Bella, and how are we feeling today?" He asked hanging his towel over a chair and flashing a smile in my direction.

I was still a little tired, but I felt pretty good. "I'm okay, I've been better," I said standing up. He let out his hands to help me up.

"We should probably get back to your house so we can start cleaning up," Edward suggested pulling a gray shirt over his body.

I figured that that was good idea, didn't want to make Charlie an more angry than he already was.

Edward came back to me on the couch and leaned in to press his lips to mine. I granted him the kindness of kissing back. It was light, but very loving. "Hurry and get dressed so we can leave," He said quickly leaving the room and letting me get dressed by myself.

I guessed that Edward wasn't to upset about what had happened last night. I couldn't think of what to say, so I gave him a compromise. I didn't say no, but I didn't say yes. If it were me it would have broken my heart.

"Edward," My voice was soft and I thought that he wasn't able to hear me, but something was concerning me and I needed to talk to him.

He was by my side in one quick motion. "Your not mad at me are you?" I asked him looking into his eyes with soft innocent ones. I felt bad for sort of turning him down last night.

He took hold of my face with one hand and smiled. "Your so silly Bella, I don't think that I could ever find a reason to be mad at you, you know that. Why would you think that I was mad at you?" He kept the same smile on his face as he came to sit next to me.

"I just thought that, well I didn't say yes to your question last night, I only made it more difficult for you. I feel bad because I know you must be hurting on the inside now," I averted my eyes down to my feet, I didn't like looking into his eyes just to find out that I asked something that I shouldn't have," I felt him place an icy finger under my chin. He pulled my face up so that I was looking at his beautiful face.

There was no anger on his face. He seemed pretty content to me.

"Bella, I'm not mad about that, you want something in return for that, I understand, and maybe you aren't ready for a commitment like that, and I totally understand, but I just want you to know something. I'm going to wait for you, no matter what it takes or how long it takes. I am going to wait for you to be ready to commit because I love and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Edward said to me.

I knew this conversation was over, and it was just Edward talking, he didn't give me any room to speak. "Now, please get dressed, I don't want your father to be upset with you, or me for that matter," He walked out of the room now leaving me alone.

Edward's words stuck in my mind. He was going to wait for me, no matter how long it took. He was going to wait for me to be ready to marry him.

I was so selfish.

We were standing in the living room of my house. I still couldn't believe how much Jacob destroyed everything. I didn't know he was that stuck on revenge that he had to go to destroying my home.

"Thanks for coming back over to help clean up Bella," My dad didn't really like speaking with Edward now, things were still a little uncomfortable for him, but he still allowed Edward to watch over me because he knew that I was much safer when Edward was around.

That whole day, we spent cleaning and picking items up off the floor, it was a drag and it hurt my back, but I kept working.

While I was leaning down at one point Edward was watching me, I guessed that he noticed it took me a few seconds to bend down and pick it up, and then bend back up straight.

"Bella, is everything alright, you look like your in pain, maybe you should go sit down for a while," Edward offered placing a cool hand on my back, that felt really good.

Since Edward and I had been cooped up in this house for the past couple of hours, things were really starting to get warm. I whipped sweat from my brow and continued to work consistently.

"Bella, please I think you should get a glass of water and relax a little bit," He said pulling me away from what I was doing. I loved him so much, but sometimes I didn't need his help with things like this.

I turned and looked at him with anger. "I'm fine Edward I don't need to take a break," I didn't know why I was being so stubborn because my back really hurt and a good glass of water sounded really nice right now.

"Come on Bella, let's go clean up your room," We had been working on the main floor all day long and we worked up stairs a little bit, not much but a little. Charlie got rid of my sheets because he knew that I wasn't ever going to sleep on those again, and I wasn't.

I wondered why Edward wanted to clean up my room, and why so suddenly.

He pulled me up the stairs to my room like he was really excited to do something.

"Bella, I want to do something for you, I know this is a little odd, but I want to make you happy and I want everything to be perfect for you," He stood in the middle of the room. He slowly took his shirt off. I loved it when he was shirtless. I loved to look at his body.

"Come here Bella," He said opening up his arms," My heart raced unevenly in my chest as he was asking me to come closer to him.

I stood right at the opening of his arms. I didn't want to go into his arms because I was sweat covered and I wasn't that appealing right now. "What's wrong Bella," He asked not understanding.

"I don't think you want to hug me right now, I'm drenched in sweat and I smell funny," I said being self conscious.

He laughed and walked to me. He pulled me into his cold chest. "You make me laugh Bella, actually." he leaned closer with his mouth touching my neck. "I like you a little better this way," I knew what he was implying, he was just to much of a gentleman to say something like that.

He wrapped his arms around me. I was hot all over, I knew if we went any further then things might start to heat up again. "Bella, press your body against mine," He asked. I breathed unevenly as he said this to me. I did what he said and pressed my full body to his.

Edward was so cold, this made my skin feel so good. I was glad that I had Edward when I was really hot.

Edward quickly released me and put his shirt back on and started cleaning up, at first I didn't understand why, but when Charlie came into sight in the door way I finally got the picture.

"How are things coming along up here?" He asked nonchalantly. He looked at me and then Edward. Everything looked fairly normal. I thought that he was just to make sure that Edward and I went up to anything.

"It's been going good, I think we should be done cleaning in another hour or two," That didn't make me feel better, more work and back pain for a whole another hour or two.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked at me. There was worry in his face. Something was bothering him. I didn't know what was bothering him, it must have had to do with Jacob and Edward's ability to read his mind. Was here right now. My heart quickened.

" Okay, well if you need anything, I'm going to be downstairs," He glared at us for a few more seconds, his words were warnings to us. I could tell by his tone.

As soon as Charlie left the room Edward spoke up. "We have to leave this place now. We need to go back to my house, Charlie needs to leave as well. It's not safe. Jacob is planning to come back tonight to see if you are home yet. I can't leave you two here, not when that's what he wants to do," Edward quickly picked up my bedroom, I helped at human speed. I was worried about what was going to happen to Charlie and I and what Jacob's next plan was.


	18. Chapter 18

It was starting to get dark, the sun was about to set over the trees. Edward was starting to get anxious. He wanted to take me back to his home and he wanted Charlie to get out of the house. Edward was looking around the house nervously. We were just waisting time standing doing nothing really.

"Wow, the house looks really good, compared to what it looked like earlier," Charlie had inspected the house from top to bottom, he thought that we did a really good, job. Most of our insurance was going to cover this, so that was a plus. I was getting a little nervous as well. Charlie was totally oblivious to everything that was going on around him, that didn't make things any easier for Edward and I.

"Dad, are you going to catch Jacob and maybe put him away, for a very long time?" I asked him leaning against the kitchen counter next to Edward.

"I wish it was that easy Bella, but Jacob isn't making this any easier because I asked some guys to head over to the reservation today while I was here cleaning, I just got a report back that they said that Jacob wasn't there at his dad's house, his friends haven't even seen him there on the reservation," Charlie explained. "So we have no idea where he could be right now. You don't need to worry Bella, we are going to find him and he's not going to hurt you," Charlie's eyes flashed to Edward for a split second, then went back to mine. Jacob was in the area right now. I knew that by the way Edward was acting.

"Charlie, I think it would be safe if you go to one of your friends again tonight, and I think that I want to go back over to Edward's," I didn't know if this was a bad question or not.

Charlie let out a little breath. "You know. I think I will be okay here by myself, I can take care of myself Bella. Don't worry, and if you would like to go over to Edward's then that's fine. As long as I know your safe," He looked at Edward again. He still wasn't sure whether or not Edward was a good guy or a bad guy.

"Thanks dad, I think we should be heading out now," I said quickly. Edward got up off the counter and came over to me.

"We'll be back in the morning to make sure everything is alright, and if you need anything call," Edward said to my father.

Charlie nodded his head.

The only thing Jacob really destroyed, was things that were hanging on the wall and stuff on the selfs and he tossed a lot of furniture around. He didn't really tear anything up. Charlie was going to do some police work and if he couldn't find anything good, then he was probably going to go to go back to the couch to watch some t.v, maybe that was the only thing that he could do at this point.

"Bye dad," I said as Edward pulled me out the door and then quickly onto his back. I wondered what he was going to do about his car, maybe he would send one of his siblings back over to the house to get it.

"Close your eyes Bella," He instructed me. This would be a long ride on his back, because it was from my house to his.

I did what I was told and closed my eyes and rested my head on his back. The window went by me, I was mostly protected by his body though.

I wondered how long it was going be until we made it back to his house. This must be something pretty serious because Edward would have normally taken me back home in his car.

"Just hold on for a while longer Bella, we'll be there soon," He said to me.

I just held onto his body tighter. I loved anything that had to do with his body.

It seemed like five minutes and we were at his home. He flew up into his bedroom window. I guess Edward didn't have time for doors and stairs anymore.

"Edward is everything okay?" I asked. He seemed really upset right now.

"No, I can't read Jacob's mind right now so I don't think he followed me here," Edward was pacing back and forth now. There was something else that was on his mind. "Bella let's go down and talk to Carlisle," Edward took hold of my arm and quickly pulled me down the steps. His whole family was standing there with the same expression that Edward had on his face.

"What's going on Edward?" Carlisle asked quickly coming to Edward and I.

"I'm not sure yet, I can't read Jacob's mind at the moment because he's to far away so I don't think he followed me here, but I'm not sure what he's planning to do next," Edward said to his family. I looked at Alice thinking that she should be able to tell what Jacob is going to do next.

"Alice, can't you see what he's going to be doing?" I asked her finding a little bit of hope in my words. She shook her head in a no.

"I can not see Jacob, he's different from you and from our kind," Alice explained sadly.

Edward was now standing stiff next to me, he looked like he was deep in thought.

I caught this. "Edward, what's going on, are you reading Jacob's thoughts now. Is he close by?" Multiple questions ran through my head, but I could only get those two out.

"It's another one of his friends. Her name is Leah. She's on her way right now," Edward and the rest of his family moved quickly hurtling themselves out the door. I stood inside the safety of the home. Edward didn't want anything to happen to me if things broke out into a fight. I didn't know what to think.

Then breaking me from my thoughts, my cell phone rang. "If you want to see your father again, you will go up into your lovers bedroom," He had Charlie. That was the first thought that came into my mind. I quickly ran up the stairs to get to Edward's bedroom. I needed to get there as soon as possible. If he even dared hurt Charlie I don't know what I would do with myself. I got up into Edward's room. It was dark, kind of eerie in a way. I was afraid to walk in the room.

"Jacob, if you don't give my father back, I am going to call Edward," I didn't trust the way my voice started to break. It was fear that made my voice crack. I wiped my palms on my hips. I then swallowed.

There was a chuckle in the room, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. "Jacob, where are you and what did you do with my father?" I asked. I knew this was dangerous, but I was going to do anything to keep my father safe.

"You just don't get it do you Bella, this is all part of the plan, it's to bad you weren't brighter." It sounded like he got up off of something. Like a couch.

"Let me explain this to make it easier for you, I have been watching you for a the longest time. Watching every single thing you have been doing," I blushed at the thought of him knowing that Edward and I had slept together. "Now, let me just get to what I was doing," He came out of no where and grabbed me by the throat and threw me into Edward's book self.

All his c.d's fell to the floor. Jacob was right in front of me once more. He started punching me in the gut. I spit up blood right in his face. "Get off me," I kicked him in the groin. He backed away and I ran for the door. But Jacob grabbed my by the ankle. "EDWARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Jacob's hand came over my mouth. I got out Edward's name before he covered my mouth. I bit his palm, it tasted salty and something else that didn't taste very good.

Jacob knew that Edward would be coming for me shortly.

I felt his arms grip my sides I saw a glimpse of Edward, that was before Jacob threw me out the window. I felt glass prickle through every nerve ending through my body. I knew my body was going to hit the ground soon. I never felt it coming. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me protectively. I felt like falling into the darkness. My eyes wanted to fall shut and stat shut, that was the only thing I wanted to do, but I knew I couldn't because I had to stay alive. For Edward. He loved me to much, there was no way that I was leaving him like this.

I was so stupid, I couldn't believe I had done something like that.

"Bella, honey, everything is going to be alright now. Your safe with me and nothing is ever going to happen to you, we took care of things. Jacob isn't ever going to hurt you ever again. I promise. Bella, please stay with me. I don't want to lose you," The sound of his voice was heart breaking.

I wanted to tell him that I was fine and that I was going to pull through this, but I didn't know how to make my voice louder. It hurt to speak.

"Edward," I hardly got out. I wasn't even sure if he heard me. I heard other voices to, coming closer to me. Darkness was starting to take over and it was hard for me to focus on what was going on around me. "I love you," I hardly got out. I said these words like they were going to be my last ones, like I was never going to speak or see the love of my life ever again. My breathing became a little more shallower and I felt my heart rate start to slow down a bit more. Was this what it felt like to die, being pulled under like a wave of water. It sure felt like it. It kind of felt like I was drowning.

"Don't you say that Bella. Your going to pull through this and we are going to live forever and were going to get married," I thought that Edward was crying right now by the way his voice was cracking, but I knew he couldn't cry because he was a vampire. I could cry, I was human. I didn't even know what I looked like right now. Probably a bloody mess. Edward didn't care what I looked like right now, he just wanted me to be alive and well. I wanted to speak to Edward, but thought better of it.

"Edward there isn't much time left. You need to do it," A voice spoke. I couldn't think of who it could be.

Do what, what was Edward going to do to me. I couldn't think straight right now.

"I don't think I can," Edward sounded like he was about to cry. I wanted to take him in my arms and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't find his face.

"Yes you can, I know you can do this Edward, just take a deep breath and do it," It was a male it sounded like Carlisle.

"Carlisle I can't-" Someone broke him off.

"Edward we are going to lose her if you don't bite her now," It was a female voice talking.

I heard Edward take a deep breath of air. That's when I felt something new dig into the flesh of my neck. The piercing sound of my flesh being ripped open by something cold and sharp. It felt good for a few moments. I didn't understand why it felt good. It was like Edward was kissing my neck. What was he doing. I wondered as I lay there opening my eyes just slightly. I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Edward's mouth was at my neck. Carlisle was standing right beside Edward, I didn't know where the rest of his family was.

I closed my eyes because it hurt to much to keep my eyes open.

Then there was a new sensation in my body. It felt like there was something warm spreading throughout my body. Like Fire.


	19. Chapter 19

I couldn't move, I didn't think that I was able to move. I wasn't sure where I was right now physically, but mentally I was lost in my own mind. I had gone through all the pain of the fire that burned within me, and it still had not vanished, but there was something that was holding me back, keeping me from moving. It was numbing. I wondered when I was going to be back to my normal self.

There was something stroking my face. It wasn't cool though like I had excepted it to be. I knew it was Edward's fingers by the way his fingers were so smooth and gentle.

I wanted to do so many things right now, but I wasn't sure if it was right to do something like that. I wanted to scream, but I held it inside for I knew that it would only make Edward more upset if I was screaming.

"How much longer Carlisle?" I heard Edward ask. There was a little bit of worry staining his voice. I felt bad for him. I wish my transformation would happen sooner. This pain was to much to handle.

"I don't know, ask Alice. I'm sure she can see what's going to happen with Bella," I heard his footsteps clearly as they soon got quiet and then faded away.

"Thank you Alice," I heard Edward whisper, I was sure he was just saying it to himself, but I was able to hear him, and so much more clear now.

I wanted to know how much longer it was going to be until I was able to see Edward's face and I would be just like him. Then I thought about Charlie. What was he going to think when I stood in front of him, I would look so much different to him now that I was pale and so very cold. Would I be beautiful like Edward and the rest of his family. I didn't know.

I then heard more foot steps come into the room. It sounded like six more people came into the room. I wondered what was with the gathering.

"How much longer?" Edward asked even though he had asked that question like three minutes ago.

"She should open her eyes in 30 seconds," Alice's voice spoke.

She knew when I was going to open my eyes. She knew that actions I was going to make before I made them myself. That was kind of creepy.

I felt all the fire wash away from my body. I felt kind of empty. I then opened my eyes to look around. Everything was so translucent. I could see so much better than I could before. Everyone was looking down at me like I was a new born baby, I wasn't a new born baby, but I was a new born vampire. I swallowed and I felt the burn in my throat. It must have been my thirst

"Hi Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked. I blinked a few times. I wasn't sure if it was safe to respond or if I could for that matter.

"Hi Edward," I said not believe that it was me who spoke. He smiled and lent his hand out in front of me for me to take. "I feel just fine," I admitted to Edward truthfully.

I slowly placed my palm in his. His hand was very smooth, but it was not cold, the way I liked it.

He pulled me up off of the bed that I was laying in. I looked around at everyone that was surrounding my bed. They had wide smiles on their faces. Esme looked like she was going to burst out in tears. Jasper looked a little worried about my emotions because I was a new born Vampire and all. I felt fine though. Everything seemed just fine to me.

As I stood up Edward pulled me into his arms and brought his lips to mine.

I missed the way his lips felt against mine.

They tasted so good. My body molded against his, the way it should when we were together.

I heard Emmett clear his throat. "I wish you two would get a room or something," Emmett chimed in from behind us. I pulled my lips away from his, but I didn't move away from him, I didn't ever want to leave his side.

"So Bella, how are feeling right now, I mean physically?" Carlisle asked interested in how I was doing as a vampire.

"My throat hurts a little, but all in all I feel really good, I mean there is so much room in my head to think about multiple things without getting a horrible headache," I said with a smile. I kept my arms wrapped around Edward and he slowly rocked me back and forth.

"Well Bella, this is really something, I have never seen anything like this happen before. Now I think it would be smart if Edward took you out to hunt for a little bit so your not thirsty anymore," Carlisle said with a smile. Edward looked down at me and stroked my hair. Then I thought quickly.

"Wait, what about Charlie, what did you say to him?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"Don't worry, we told him that you grew ill and won't be able to see anyone for a few months, he's furious that we won't let him see you, but it's for the better right," Edward smiled. "Now, let's not worry about him and go out and hunt then we will come back to the house." I watched Edward's eyes flicker to Alice. There was a wide grin that spread over across his face.

I didn't understand it, but I knew they were sharing thoughts between one another.

"Come on Bella, let's get going, I hate to see you in any kind of pain," He ran a finger down the side of my face. His touch still sent shivers down my spine, even though I was a vampire. I took hold of his hand and we went to leave to go hunt.

We were outside before I realized it, I was so fast now. Like Edward, maybe even a little faster than he was.

"Edward, this is so exhilarating," I exclaimed as we ran through the woods, it was a surprise that I hadn't hit one tree yet.

I looked over at Edward and there was a big grin on his face. He was glad that I was in such a good mood at that I no longer had anything to worry about now that Jacob was finally taken care of.

I looked down at the ground bellow me, it was moving by so quickly. I couldn't believe it was me, Bella running at this speed alongside the man that I loved so deeply, and now there was nothing that was going to take him away from me.

It didn't take Edward and I long to get to this opening. He stopped and I went a little bit ahead of him.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "You want to keep going, that's fine with me," I turned back to him and I was quickly at his side. "Your so beautiful, it hurts to look at you," He said running the back of his pale hand down the side of my face.

I took hold of his hand and examined it carefully, I even compared it with mine. Our hands were the same, except he had more manly hands than I did. Mine were more feminine.

"Were the same now," I said running my thumb over his knuckles.

He looked up from our hands to look into my crimson eyes. There was a little bit of sadness hidden behind them. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked softly concerned with his mood.

His gaze drifted down again. "It's just that I feel like I took your life away," Edward said quietly. I took an unneeded inhale of breath.

"Edward, you saved my life. Why would you ever say such a thin? Why if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now, so don't think that you took my life away because you gave me life. You let me see things with so much more clearness and I can think about a lot more. It's wonderful Edward. Please don't think that changing me was the wrong thing to do because it wasn't, it was the right thing to do and I love you for doing something like that. It must have taken a lot of your control to keep me alive instead of sucking me dry," I smiled slightly and so did he.

It made me feel better to see him smile, I didn't like it when he was in a bad mood.

"Okay Bella, I'll admit that you are right and I'm sorry for making you upset," He took hold of both my hands. "I'm sorry. Now let's start working on your hunting. Maybe you will be as good as I am if you just practice," His smile became wider.

I was ready to learn how to hunt, and see how Edward did it.

It was fascinating to watch him get into a crouch and then launch himself at his prey. They went down like a sack of potatoes. They were defenseless with Edward.

When he was finished with his first kill, he came back looking exactly as he did when I first woke up from my burning.

"Your very good at that Edward," I was starting to get excited. I wanted to do what he was doing.

"I'm not that good," He couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face. "Now it's your turn,"  
Edward went through everything that I was going to need to know to know. I was going to go after a deer because Edward said that I should start off with something easy.

I thought that I did pretty good for my first attack. I sank my teeth into the creature. Taking it's life so I could quench my thirst. It was kind of barbaric, but I would live with it.

Edward and I continued hunting. I didn't know if I was ever going to be truly satisfied.

At one point Edward and I attacked the same elk and we both sucked it dry.

It was starting to get dark and I figured that we should head back.

"Edward, even though this sounds kind of disgusting and sick, I had a really good time with you today. I don't know why it was so fun, but I'm starting to get the hang of it. I'm very full. I can't even feel the burning in my throat," I said as Edward came to me. He pulled me into a hug. "I'm so glad you can hunt with me now. I don't have to leave you when I go out hunting, I get to take you with me." He kissed my forehead.

I was so happy now. Edward was happy. I could be with him for the rest of my life and I had him all to myself and no one was going to take him away from me. I didn't find anything wrong with being a vampire. Or was there?

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing this far. I'm sad to say that there will only be a few more chapters, unless you can think of something that I can do to Edward and Bella. If you have any ideas please tell me because I would love to continue this Fic. I've had so much fun writing this, and it's depressing to think about ending it. So please give me ideas and you will get more Edward and Bella. Thanks again.


	20. Non Beating Heart

Edward and I got back to the house. There was a grin on his face that I didn't understand. He was planning something.

"Edward, what are you thinking right now. I want to know what's with that grin on your face?" I asked him as we reached his room.

"There is something that I want to show you," He said to me taking hold of my wrist.

He walked me over to the couch and sat me down. I was curious to see what he wanted to show me.

Edward went over to a drawer and pulled something out. I couldn't see what it was, maybe because it was to small. Then it struck me, because of the mood Edward had been in today, and now he wanted to show me something. As soon as he got down on one knee right there in front of me I knew what he was doing.

My heart swelled with love, and then with a little bit of dread. Why was he doing this. He didn't need to do this.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the little black box.

The ring was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. It was aqua, Edward's favorite color on me.

I didn't know what to say to this. I knew that I agreed to marry him after he changed me but this was to much. He must have spent a million dollars just for this ring. "Edward you really shouldn't have spent this money on me, you spend to much on me," I said as he took the ring out of it's box and took hold of my hand. He slipped the ring onto my finger. " A perfect fit," He completely ignored what I had said and brought my face to his so he could kiss me. My lips melted to his and I relaxed a little bit. Edward took hold of bottom lips kissing it and making it wet with his kisses.

He pulled away to look into my eyes. He was waiting for the final answer. The answer that would put Edward and I together forever.

I couldn't help it, they just came without a warning. Tears stained my eyes and dripped down my face.

There was a happy smile on his face that was very comforting. "Aw, don't cry now Bella," He said. I nodded, I couldn't help it. "I'm sorry. I just can't help it. Yes Edward, I will marry you,"

He brought me into his arms and hugged me tight to his chest. I cried into his neck. I was so happy now. Maybe this marriage thing wasn't so bad after all. I would be fine.

"Edward, we do we have to have big wedding, because I don't want anything huge like that. I want to keep it simple," I said after a minute of crying and then wiping my tears away.

"If it makes you unhappy, then we don't have to have anything big, it can just be your mother and father and then my family," Edward said as we were now laying on the bed that had been provided for Edward and I for certain reasons in the past.

I was a little skeptical about my mother and father though because one; I didn't want them to know that I was getting married at such a young age and then two, what if I ended up killing them both. I didn't want my marriage to end up in a bloody gory mess.

"Edward what about my thirst. What if I can't control myself around Charlie and Renee?" I asked him as he stroked my hip with his slender pale fingers. Those darn old shivers still tingled throughout my body when Edward touched me like he was now.

He sighed. He hadn't really thought about them that much.

"Well, we don't have to have them if you don't want, if you want to keep them safe," Edward suggested.

Then it made me feel bad inside because I was leaving my parent's out of my big day. I sighed not knowing what to do.  
"Do you think maybe, if Jasper was near by he would be able to keep my need to attack my parents down, maybe help me with my control, because I do feel bad about leaving them out of it," I looked down at Edward's and my hand. Our fingers were interlocked with each others.

"We'll see, what happens," Edward sighed. We had the whole night to ourselves to do whatever we wanted. I could think of a few things that we could do. But Edward interrupted me before I could start what I wanted to do with him.

"Let's go downstairs and watch a movie," Edward stood up. There was a playful smile on his marble face. "I'll beat you there," He was gone and I was gone as soon as I heard the words come from his lips.

He was on the couch before me. Even though I was a new born vampire, he was more accustomed to what powers that were given to him. The same smile was on his face and he had his hands behind his head. I shook my head and walked over to him. "Is the new vampire upset that I beat her to the couch?" Edward asked teasingly.

I quickly ran over to the lights and turned them on low. Edward noticed this.

He looked into my red eyes when I came back over to him. There seemed to be a glimmer of fear in his eyes, that just made things more interesting.

I crawled onto the couch.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" He asked looking around making sure that none of his siblings were around to see what was going on because this was in the living room, with the large open window's any one would be able to see what they were doing.

I didn't speak anything I said would give away what I was going to do to him. I placed each leg on either side of him. I then pressed my hips to his. Edward's eyes grew dark with lust that was building deep within him.

"Bella, not here," He said with his voice starting to get ragged. I smiled knowing that I was getting to him just by the contact of our hips.

The next step was to grind against him. I did, I moved my hips in a circular rotation.

Edward growled bellow me. This was my pay back I guess you could call it for him beating me to the couch. I wouldn't let him off that easy. I moved my body back and forward causing him to harden bellow me. I flashed an evil grin.

Edward involuntarily placed his hands on my hips. They slowly moved down over thighs . He placed his hands on my knees and spread my legs apart even farther.

Edward got himself into a sitting position, but kept me on his lap. I didn't think that he would tolerate me giving him all the pleasure.

His lips were attached to mine in a hot wet kiss that seemed to be getting hotter and wetter. My hands mingled into his thick tousled hair pulling his mouth closer to mine.

My wet tongue glided over his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Edward parted his lips just slightly to let his tongue slip out and meet mine. His was cold and wet, it was quiet a difference compared to my hot wet one. His hands smoothly slid up my shirt and cupped my breasts. A groan rumbled through my throat. The nipples grew erect to his touch.

Our lips parted. Both of our eyes were hazed over with lust. Being a vampire was better than I thought it was. Edward didn't have to worry about hurting me anymore because I was no longer the fragile human that I once was, I was a strong beautiful vampire like he was. So we could both kiss and touch one another with everything we had.

Edward's mouth lingered on my mouth for a little while longer, then slowly drifted to my throat. That was one of my sensitive spots on my body.

His teeth nibbled at the flesh. He no longer hungered for my blood, because technically there was none.

Edward's hands retreated from my breasts and moved down to my waist. He grabbed me and flipped me so that I was on my back looking up at my vampire. His eyes were full of hunger for my body.

We ripped each others clothes off, we didn't have time for all this foreplay, actually we did, but we were both to filled with desire that we didn't want to wait that long.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Edward's body was flawless.

My body throbbed with the need to have Edward inside me. Everything about him excited me, and I wanted every part of him. His mouth, his tongue. Most of that stuff I wanted inside me.

Breaking my thoughts, Edward plunged into me. I sealed my eyes shut for a moment trying to regain some breath that he knocked right out of me.  
He was big and long and hard. Just the way I liked him.

The pleasure was unimaginable. His size was so much to take in. I wrapped my long legs around his firm waist and pulled him deeper inside my slick walls. I pressed my palms to his chest and slid them up from there, wrapping them around his neck.

My body arched, along with my neck. He pounded into me with so much force, there was no way that he was going to keep this up without me releasing. My head rolled onto the decorative pillow underneath my head. "Yes Edward," I moaned. This was so much pleasure, it was so much better when I was a vampire. "Faster!" I cried gripping onto his body, but being careful because I knew I was much stronger than him right now.

Edward went faster. He had one hand on my hip and the other one on my back.

I couldn't help the pleading moans the slipped past my plump red lips. We were lucky that no one had come downstairs while were doing this. If it was Emmett, he would never let me see the end of it.

I felt my first release come. Edward was so skilled with this. I loved that he was better at, much better than when we first made love.

That first time was truly amazing, but this was so much better.

"Oh God Edward, yes," I cried gripping onto his back pulling him in deeper.

My mouth opened wide and it curled into a smile as my climax was over powering. My body trembled, and shook with the release.

Edward grew stiff for a moment, and then I felt him release inside me and that was a very satisfying pleasure. His body collapsed on top of mine. The weight was very welcoming.

Edward looked up at me with eyes full of love. "Your lucky that none of my family walked in on that," He laughed slightly and I smiled running my hand through his hair.

" I know, that's why I love you. So do you want to watch that movie now?" I asked him pleasantly. He shook his head and grinned.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," He took one of the blankets from the couch and wrapped it around himself and then handed me another one, to place over my body so I wasn't laying there on the couch naked.

He was gone for about 30 seconds. He came back with our robes. He handed me mine so I could put it on. He put his on and laid back onto the couch. I hadn't really noticed, but he had already put a movie in and it was playing on the t.v.

Edward lay in the position that he was in before we had the sex, and he cradled me into his body. I rested my head on his shoulder while his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I was very comfortable now.

I glanced down at the beautiful ring on my finger, it symbolized that I belonged to Edward, and no one else. I was his forever.

The police station. Charlie sat at his desk rummaging through some paper work that needed to be finished up before he got to leave for home. The only thing that was going through his head right now was his daughter and her safety. Carlisle had said that she was ill and needed to stay at his home for a while. It wasn't safe for her to be out in the open and it wouldn't have been safe for Charlie to come into the house.

It didn't make any sense to him, but there didn't seem like there was anything else that he could do about it because Carlisle was the doctor.

He sighed and glanced over at the cell that held a sleeping Jacob.

He was finally caught and put into jail. Thank goodness. He was no longer going to harm Bella. He wasn't going to stalk her either.

Jacob hadn't done anything so terrible, so he wasn't going to county, he was just going to stay here.

Jacob always seemed to snore in his sleep. Charlie shook his head and continued to work on his papers.

"Hey Charlie. Do you think you can take care of things here over night. I know it''s kind of a lot to ask for, but I really need to leave and I don't trust this guy to stay here alone," One of Charlie's friends said glancing back over his shoulder at the sleeping Jacob.

"Oh it's okay, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Charlie said looking up from his desk. He smiled at his friend.

"Are you sure because I could ask someone to stay here with you, and well you know with everything that is happening with your daughter, your probably not really all that stable," His friend was concerned for Charlie as well.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry this guy seems like he's going to wake up any time soon and I know that Bella is going to be fine because I trust Doctor Carlisle Cullen," Charlie said his name feeling confident that his daughter was going to be safe in the Cullen's watchful arms.

"Alright if you are sure," Charlie's close friend patted him on the shoulder and slung his coat over his shoulder and headed out of the police station.

Charlie was now there all alone with Jacob, who was thankfully sleeping soundly in his cell.

He was almost finished with this paper work. He would be relieved.

Then when he wasn't looking something hit him on the back side of his head and his face landed on the desk and he fell to the floor.

"Edward, Bella, get up we have to leave now. It's important," Alice called to Edward and I. I didn't really want to move from the position that Edward and I were in. It was so nice to have Edward this close to me with his arms wrapped around my body.

"Not now Alice," Edward protests still watching the movie not wanting to be interrupted. He wasn't really paying attention to the movie. His mouth was mostly at my neck and he would nuzzle his face into my hair making me smile.

"Bella this involves you, it's your father," When she mentioned my father I came to my senses and looked up at Alice. A look of worry came across my face. Edward and I were at our feet and looking for our clothes. It was time to leave.

We were both dressed and waited for more details about what was going on.

I looked desperately at Alice.

"He was at the police station and something came from behind him and caught him off guard," Alice spoke softly, but there was worry in her voice and that scared me.

"We must go to the police station and make sure that Charlie is okay, we just can't leave him there, what if he gets killed," I said painfully. I didn't even want to think of the death of my father.

"Don't worry Bella, your father isn't going to die, but we can't just rush over there, that's were Jacob is locked up and what if it was a trap just to get to, that's what he did the last time and I was so careless that I left you alone," Edward cringed thinking of what had happened to me not to long ago. He didn't want to lose me permanently.

"But what if something really is happening to Charlie. I can't lose him Edward I didn't even get a chance to tell him goodbye. What if I never see him again," I knew that by now the tears would have started to fall from my eyes, but they didn't which surprised me.

Edward pursed his lips together.

Alice looked at Edward, she was probably sharing her thoughts with him.

"I know, but what if Jacob got out some how. I don't know how he would have gotten out, but what if he did. I don't want to put Bella's life at risk again," Edward protested.

I loved him for wanting to protect me so badly, but then there were some things that I needed to do for my family.

"Please Edward, I'm a new born Vampire. If things turn out badly I can run away or something. I'm stronger than you remember. Please we have to do this for Charlie," I begged looking into his soft eyes with my crimson ones.

He sighed. I knew he didn't like the idea of this, but there didn't seem to be any other option.

"Bella, I am going to keep you at my side the whole time, do you understand," He said cupping my face in his hands looking deeply into my eyes. There was nothing but seriousness drifting in them. I knew this was because he loved me.

I nodded. I knew my life was the most important thing to him.

We quickly darted out of the Cullen home leaving the lights on because they weren't that important.

I was about as fast as Edward, maybe a little faster. Running was so easy for me, it was as easy ad breathing, even though I didn't need to do that anymore.

We arrived at the police station. It looked deserted to me. That was slightly frightening because that meant that no one knew about what had happened.

We were at the door. It wasn't locked, so whoever had come in didn't need to really break in, all they needed to do was open the door. I glanced at Edward. He gripped my hand a little tighter. Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I stormed into the police station.

"Bella, don't breath in okay sweet heart," He whispered in my ear. That sent a little bit of pleasure through me, but I listened to him. I didn't breath in because I still wasn't sure how I was going to deal with being around my father.

Edward quickly glanced at the open cell.

"He got away," Edward ground his teeth together. He wanted to know how he did it. There had to be some kind of plan. " Alice, can you see anyone or anything?" Edward was upset now. He couldn't believe that this was happening, Jacob was out and they wouldn't be able to know where he was because he was a werewolf and Alice couldn't see their future because they were of a different species.

Edward growled and went behind the desk to find Charlie laying on the ground.

"Carlisle!" Edward called.

Carlisle was there in an instant. "Bella, stay back and don't breath in," Edward told me again looking into my eyes his were pleading, he knew he should have left me at home with Rose and Esme.

Alice took me by the shoulders and Jasper stood close to my side probably making sure that I was mentally stable with the fact that there was a human not but two feet away. I listened to Edward. I was worried.

"Is he okay?" Panic raced through my veins. If Charlie was dead I didn't know what I would do with myself.

"He's okay Bella, don't worry. He just got hit on the head and got knocked out. He's going to be fine," Carlisle reassured me.

That made me feel a little bit better. Edward and Carlisle picked up Charlie and carried him out of the police station, they were going to try and wake him up outside so that I could let go of my breath and I wouldn't be tempted to want to attack him while he was vulnerable.

"Alice, are you sure you can't see who let Jacob out, or how he got out at all?" I asked feeling a little better that there was no longer a human, my father, in the room.

"I'm sorry Bella, but when I try and get something on him, everything is black. The only thing I saw was your father getting hit on the head by someone and falling to the floor, that was it," Alice said wishing she could do something more. I sighed. I couldn't believe this was happening, and I thought everything was starting to get better. I wanted to get into a small little ball and cry. But I couldn't do that. I was stronger than that. I was a vampire for Pete sakes.

Edward came back in for me. There was a look of desperation in his eyes. I wanted to break out into tears. I shook with fear. Edward came to me and brought me in his arms. This is what I felt like when I was human, nothing seemed to change.

"Don't be scared love, we are going to get through this I promise," He murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me close with his strong arms. "We are going to find him and we are going to stop him," Edward said soothing me. What he was telling me that there was nothing for me to worry about, but there was a lot to worry about. His safety, my fathers safety and everyone else who I held dear to my non beating heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Edward stood beside me, and then he froze in place. "Bella we need to leave, right now," Edward pulled me quickly to the door.

I didn't understand why he was in such a rush. "Why Edward, what's going on. Why are you in such a rush?" I asked as he tugged me to the forest.

"I don't have time to explain Bella, we just need to get out of here as soon as possible,"

"Stop right where you are," Another voice called from behind a tree. I caught the scent. And knew exactly who it was. I got into a crouch as did Edward. I felt like I was in the right place next to Edward. We were both the same now. "Wow look at this, two of a kind. I didn't think you would have the guts to change her Edward," Jacob came out from behind a tree with a smirk on his face.

It disgust me and made my stomach churn, my mouth filled with venom at the hatred of this man that had made my life a living hell.

I hiss came from my mouth. I wouldn't stand for him to talk that way to Edward.

"Shut up dog, or she will be on you like a hunting dog to a bird," Edward snapped at Jacob.

He only laughed, "Yeah like she will really be able to take me," Jacob was testing me, wondering if I would really be able to hurt him. I knew I could, and I was going to.

I threw myself at Jacob. I wasn't really myself at the time. I heard another person near by and I heard Edward wrestle someone down to the ground. My mind was mostly focused on Jacob and ripping his guts out, or ripping his head clean off. I knew whatever I was going to do would be bloody, that would only influence me to rip him apart more, werewolf blood wasn't the most appealing thing to me.

I pinned him down to the ground, venom dripped from my mouth as I stared down at Jacob. I felt someone trying to pull me away, but they felt like a breeze to me.

"You wouldn't kill me Bella, you couldn't. I know you don't have it in you, your to sweet. I should know, I was with you for a few months and that is plenty of time to know you and what you do," He smiled.

"Don't test your luck mutt," I spat. My hands gripped his shirt. I was ravenous now. There wasn't anything that was stopping me from killing.

"You used to love me. I know there is still some love inside you and you don't have the heart to kill me," His body shook with laughter.

I had enough of this. I took both of my hands and placed them to his head. "Bye bye Jacob," I said with a menacing grin on my face.

Snap.

There was a piercing scream from behind me a few seconds after I snapped his neck.

I breathed heavily looking down at the boy who had ruined my life. He was finally dead, never again would he bother me.

I got off him and looked over my shoulder to see all the Cullen's staring at me. They were amazed.

The venom in my mouth subsided and I exhaled it was all over.

"She got away," Edward said darkly balling his hands up into fists. I didn't understand it at first, but then I realized there was another person here while I was beating Jacob to a pulp.

"Who is this she?" I asked keeping my ground.

"It was the girl who had been working with Jacob, her name is Leah and she was close to Jacob and as soon as she realized that Jacob was dead, she was gone," Edward explained to me. "Bella, how did you do that. I can't believe that you just killed, Jacob Black," Edward said slowly moving closer to me.

I didn't know how I did it either. I didn't really know that I had it in me.

"It wasn't that much of a challenge," I said remembering how it felt when I snapped his neck. It was as easy as breaking a tooth pick in half.

"Are you okay Bella, I mean how do you feel now that he is no longer in this world," I saw his eyes drift over to the lifeless Jacob.

I sighed as I walked into his arms. "Relieved that he is finally taken care off," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder with my face facing his neck.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me, making sure that I was no longer the crazed vampire that I was just a few minutes ago.

"Yes, but there is one more thing that we have to take care of," he said to me. I knew what that was. It was Leah. She wouldn't just let it go like that. She would want revenge for what happened to Jacob.

I knew that for a fact.

I sighed, would this madness ever end. "Edward are our lives ever going to be normal so that we can get married?" I asked him nuzzling my face in his neck. I knew marriage wasn't the one thing that I was really looking forward to, but then I would be able to be with Edward forever. It would tell the rest of the world that Edward was mine and no one else's.

"I know this is kind of the wrong time for something like this, but I want to be with you forever and I think if we don't do this now then I don't think we ever will because if something else comes up and we get separated," I knew it pained him to think about ever losing me.

"It's okay Edward. We are going to be together forever. I will keep myself safe," I smiled.

"Bella, I want to get married tonight, and I want to do something else, His eyes drifted over to the police station.

"I want your father to know that you are okay, he won't be able to know about the marriage, but I want him to see you and know that your okay. He shouldn't need to worry about you anymore," Edward said soothingly "Do you think you can control yourself?" He asked me rubbing a thumb over my pale marble cheek.

I sighed thinking about my thirst, there was a little bit of a burning in my throat, but I didn't think I would attack Charlie, even though I had just killed Jacob.

"Do you think you can remain calm?" He asked me calmly. I sighed and knew that I was going to be able to be near Charlie.

"I can do it," I said to him feeling confident in my self.

He took hold of my hand and guided me over to where my father was.

Carlisle looked at me. "How are you doing Bella, I mean after what happened between you and Jacob, he didn't hurt you did he?" Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head in a no. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine," I said. I was a little shaken up by what happened, but I would learn to deal with it. "Are you sure you are ready to talk to your father?" He questioned.

I was ready. I nodded my head to Carlisle like I had to Edward.

He nodded his head and went over and shook my father's shoulder. "Charlie, can you wake up, there is someone here to see you," Carlisle said in a velvety voice, just like Edward's.

My father groaned. I heard his heart beat in his chest. It was music it my ears. The sound of the blood running through his veins, it was so tempting I wanted to bite into him and drink his blood, but I knew I couldn't because he was my father. The thirst in my throat burned like fire.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something that would distract me.

"Edward you need to kiss me, do something to distract me, before I really hurt my father," I said to him. He quickly took me in his arms and swooped down and kissed me.

It was very passionate, it took my breath away. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my body.

He then peeled his lips away, leaving me aroused and breathless. I wanted more of him.

"No Bella, not here. I was just doing what you asked me to," His eyes were dark with lust just like mine, but he had a little more control then I did.

My mind was totally set on having sex with him right here.

"Bella?" It was the sound of my father's voice. It was worried. I couldn't peel my eyes off of Edward. Even the sound of my fathers voice, he was so distracting.

Edward cleared his throat and averted his eye over my shoulder, probably where my father was standing.

I slowly turned and looked at my father. He couldn't believe what he was looking at, he probably couldn't believe that he was looking at his little girl who was now more of a woman.

"Is that really you Bella," He said coming closer, he looked like he was about to reach out and touch me. I quickly shifted my weight away from my father. I prevented a hiss from seeping through my lips.

He pulled his hand away. "Gee Bells, I hardly recognize you, with all that makeup on," He said with a smile glad to see that I was here standing right by him.

My mind was still a little hazy from Edward's lips that were on mine, but I could smell Charlie. He smelled delicious.

Jasper quickly looked at Edward and thought something because Edward nodded. Edward wrapped a hand around my waist and slowly slipped it up underneath my shirt. He did this with a lot of skill because Charlie didn't seem to notice. Edward's fingers made little circle's on my waist enticing pleasure just from his touch. I tried to keep from moaning. This was very distracting, I would have to thank Edward for this later.

"Yeah, I just, uh wanted to try something new for a change," My angelic voice spoke. I wondered if he would notice that too. Then I was very thankful for the darkness because my eyes were still dark red and I didn't have an excuse for that.

"How are you Bella, I haven't seen you in so long. I thought something bad had happened to you, but you look great," If I had blood in my system I would have been blushing by now.

"I know, I was really ill, and I knew it wouldn't have been safe for you to be around me, but I'm all better now and I want you to know that I will be all right," I said to him.

"Are you ready to come back home Bella, I've missed you so much," He didn't even seem to think about Jacob.

I sighed. I wasn't sure about that. Now that I was a vampire I had needs. I had to hunt and with Charlie's scent filling the house I didn't know how long he would last with me in the house and I couldn't risk him getting killed.

I looked at Edward for answers. "Well you see I know this is a little short notice, but chief Swan, Bella and I are going to get married," I waited for his reaction. I couldn't believe he actually told him about our marriage.

I thought he didn't want Charlie to know about this, but I guessed that there was no other option.

His face grew red with anger and I was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Your getting married," Yep he was angry.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. We are getting married really soon," I said to him hoping that he wouldn't explode or anything like that. "You don't need to worry about thing dad, we got everything covered," I explained to him.

Edward removed his hand from my waist.

"Please Charlie, I love Bella much more than you can imagine, you know I will treat her right. My whole family knows that," They all smiled and moved closer to us. Carlisle wrapped an arm around his son, and Emmett wrapped an arm around my shoulder Alice stood in the middle with Jasper, just like a big happy family, it was to bad that Rosalie and Esme weren't here than they would complete everything.

Charlie let out a little bit of breath and knew that there was nothing else to say.

"Okay Bella, it's your life and you do with it what you want. I know Edward will treat you right I can tell by his family. I just want you to be happy," Charlie said sounding a little sad.

"We'll be over to visit you dad, it's not like I'm going to leave you forever," I wanted to bring him into a hug, but didn't know if that was going to be safe.

"So When is the wedding?" Charlie asked.  
Drat. I knew he would ask that, we couldn't tell him tonight because I didn't know if I would be able to stand right next to him and not rip his throat out.

I looked at Edward and then Carlisle for answers.

"We don't really have a date for it yet, but we will inform you as soon as the date is set," Edward informed Charlie. That would give us some time.

"Okay, well I should be getting back in there to make sure that Jacob is okay. He's probably still sound asleep in his cell for all I care," Charlie smiled. There was a silence.

"Uh Charlie there is something that you should know about," Carlisle spoke and walked over to Charlie and walked with him, he started to tell Charlie about what happened, but not who killed him. If Charlie figured out that it was me who killed Jacob, then I don't know what he would do, but I knew it wouldn't have been good.

"Come on Bella, let's go. It's time to get married," I didn't know why Edward was in such a rush to get married, but if it made him happy, then I was willing to do anything for him.

I turned and looked for Alice and noticed that she was no longer present.

I turned to Edward and he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She had to go and decorate," He said to me kissing the side of my head. "Come on now, let's get you home so you can get into your dress and makeup.

I looked at him befuddled. "How?" Was all I could get out.

"Alice saw this coming so she prepared earlier, I know you don't really want to do this, but I want to make sure that your with me forever and no one else but me is going to have you," Edward proclaim taking my lips in his and sucking on my bottom lips, slowly running his tongue over my lips. His arm snaked around my body. A little groan came through my chest and up into my throat.

I heard Emmett clear his throat.

I then remembered that Charlie wasn't to far away. "Sorry Bella. I get a little carried away with you," he smiled still holding me tight against his body, which was a little distracting.

"Edward, maybe you shouldn't hold me so close, because every time I move or anything, you kind of," I paused for a moment to whisper something to him. "Rub up against me," I said feeling lust pulse through my veins that were filled with venom, some of the venom was Edwards and that made me feel good inside. To know that there was a part of Edward inside of me. I shuddered at the thought of Edward being inside me.

"_Keep your thought straight Bella, don't lose yourself control right here in front of everyone," _I thought to myself. I couldn't get enough of Edward. My whole world revolved around him, I wanted him all the time. If he wasn't close to me or touching me in some way I felt lonely like he wasn't with me.

"Sorry about that Bella, it's just your so beautiful and when your not close to me I don't feel like myself, I can't help but be hard when your around," He whispered into my ear. I tilted my head back just slightly trying to think of something other than Edward, but it was truly difficult. "Come now, let's go get you ready," he took my hand and we walked into the forest where Charlie wouldn't be able to see us. As soon as we were out of sight we darted for the Cullen home.

I was about to become a Cullen in less than an hour. I was giddy and excited about this, even though marriage wasn't the greatest thing in the world, I would just have to learn to deal with it.


	22. A Killer

"Give her to me," Alice grabbed me by the wrist as soon as I walked into the Cullen home. This startled me as she tugged me up the stairs. Edward smiled as he stood down at the bottom of the steps and stared up at me. I mouthed "help me"

He laughed slightly and went over to his brothers as they walked in the door, all Edward had to do was put on his suit and he was done, maybe comb his hair, but he didn't have to get covered in makeup.

"Alice, please I don't want to take five hours in the bathroom, can I just get in my dress and go down there and get married, I mean is this really necessary," I looked at her with my crimson eyes.

"Bella, you need to look perfect for this, it's your big day you don't want to go down there like this," I looked at myself in the mirror and I hardly recognized myself. I thought I was beautiful, I might have needed to fix my hair, but that was it. I didn't think I needed any of that other stuff.

"Come on Alice, just fix my hair and get me into my dress, I really don't want to keep Edward waiting," I said. Just thinking about him made me feel all giddy and wonderful inside, he was going to be all mine for eternity.

Alice sighed and looked at me. She more examined me.

"Okay fine I won't give you the makeup, but Rose and I are doing whatever we want with your hair.

Rosalie walked into the room, she wasn't smiling, but when did you ever see her smiling.

It took about 20 minutes of pinning, combing and wrapping my hair.

Sometimes they tugged a little to hard, but Alice told me to quit complaining.

"You know if Edward was doing this, if I just tensed a little bit he would ask what was wrong and stop what he was doing and say he was sorry," I said to them grumbling.

"Well that's Edward, we aren't Edward so just chill Bella," Rosalie said.

I wish Edward was good at everything so he could be the one to fix my hair instead of Rosalie and Alice. I wanted to be with him every minute of my existence, but that wasn't going to happen I guessed.

Alice showed me to her room and waltzed over to her closet and picked out this beautiful white dress. It sparkled, literally.

"Oh Alice, this is beautiful," It looked like Edward in the sun. "This is perfect," I said running my hand over the front of the dress. I couldn't believe that this dress was actually for me. "How did you get this, I mean it's not something that you would buy at the store," I said as she let me hold it up to my body. I looked at myself in the mirror and pictured myself wearing it. Wouldn't Edward be stunned.

"I saw the wedding coming and I saw what dress you were wearing and thought that's beautiful and knew that you can't get that at any store around here, I had to order it from France," Alice admitted with a smug smile on her face.

I gasped at her, that was so far away, it was kind of ridiculous really.

"You didn't need to buy me all the way from France Alice, that's crazy. Although I do love the dress, thank you," I pulled her into a hug. I was thankful that she had everything set up and planned it all out, that much I was thankful for.

"Well let's get you into that dress and downstairs," Alice proclaimed and slid the dress onto me.

"Okay, I know Carlisle isn't your father, but he's going to walk you down the isle to make it more traditional," Alice said to me as I stood at the top of the stairs, she handed me the flowers, normally they were fake, but not Alice's wedding. There wasn't going to be anything fake, not while she was around.

I took in a shaky breath. I didn't really have anything to worry about because I knew there wasn't a big crowd of people waiting for me down there, it was just the people that were going to be my family shortly and the man that was going to be my husband forever.

"Don't worry Bella your going to do fine," Alice scampered down the steps and Carlisle took her place by my side.  
"Hello Bella, you look stunning," He said with a grin as he took my arm in his. "I hope this doesn't make you feel weird," I smiled and looked down at our arms that were locked together.

"No, I don't mind," I said. I had never seen Carlisle up close before, he was truly gorgeous like his son Edward.

We slowly walked down the steps and I saw Edward standing there at the altar. I saw Emmett standing beside him with a big grin on his face as I walked down the steps. I saw him mouth "Hi Bella" I smiled and shook my head. I knew Edward wanted this to be traditional so we walked down the stairs like humans. I saw Esme standing in the middle of the altar. Rosalie and Alice were my brides maids and Jasper and Emmett and Carlisle were Edward's best men.

I knew you were only supposed to have one best man, but we couldn't keep those guys out of the wedding.

Finally I got to Edward, there was a big smile on his face. He was glad to have me back at his side. "You look beautiful Isabella," He said my full name and it sounded beautiful in his voice.

We held hands and turned to Esme waiting for her to start the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in holy matrimony," Esme spoke these words like she was a professional.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward, it seemed like he was in the same situation.

Esme went through all the lines. "Isabella Marie Swan, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Esme turned to me and smiled.

"I do," I said softly. If my heart was beating right now, it would have been pounding in my chest from all the love that was in the room right now.

"And do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" She turned to her son. But he kept his eyes on mine.

"I do," Edward whispered. I felt like crying, but knew I couldn't.

Edward brought his hand up and skimmed the surface of my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Than with the power rested within me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Esme closed the book that she was reading from and Edward cupped my face in his hands and slowly started to lean in.

I was so ready to be with him forever and ever, just this one kiss would complete everything.

The doors to the Cullen house hold flew open. It was raining and in one quick motion there was something gray coming towards Edward and I.

I quickly got in my defensive stance and so did the rest of the Cullen's but this thing didn't seem to care about the rest of the family, it was more focused on Edward and I.

In one quick motion this thing that I still wasn't sure what it was because it was moving so quickly, picked me up and quickly ran me out of the house. I struggled to get away from this thing.

I took a breath of air and really wished I hadn't because it smelled of wolf. Leah. I thought to myself. I struggled to break free.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call from the house, but Leah and I were already so far away. She was quick on her feet. Then I felt someone else at her side. It smelled like another wolf.

Then just like that it turned and went back to the Cullen home. No they weren't going to attack my family and leave me like this. I didn't even know what she was going to do with me. She was probably getting her revenge.

I was then tossed down onto the ground. I didn't have any intentions on going back now. She picked a fight, well I was going to give it to her then. I was in my crouch getting ready to attack.  
A hiss escaped my lips as she changed back into her human form. I didn't understand this because now she was more vulnerable.

"Look at you hissing at me, how much you have changed Bella, at one point you were a sweet innocent girl that didn't have anything to do with vampires or werewolves. I bet you wish you never met Edward, then you wouldn't be in this mess," A grin spread over her face.

I didn't like fighting in clothes like this, but I guessed that I didn't have any other option.

"Shut up," I yelled. I tasted it, the venom was coming back into my mouth. It practically dripped from my words.

"Your just an unexperienced new born, what do you have against me. I have done nothing wrong. You killed Jacob so that explains why I am here," She was so calm about everything.

I launched myself at her. She quickly turned back into a wolf.

I clawed at her fur, I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere. Leah through me off her and I landed on both feet on the ground.

I charged at her again. Clinging onto her back. She just went down on her back attempting to crush me to the earthy wet ground. I moved quickly to avoid that and clung to a tree right above her, I had a little bit of the advantage I could see her in this darkness, she could probably smell me, but she wasn't much of a tree climber. I saw her look up into the tree and howl.

I moved higher and then into another one so I was looking at her from a different angle.

I flew from the tree and got her down onto the ground bellow me.

When Edward was talking to me I was glad that I paid attention to his words and not just his beautiful face. I remembered what he had said.

"The one thing that will bring a werewolf down for sure is venom. Vampire venom is like a poison, it goes directly into the blood stream and their body type can't handle something like that. She Bella if you ever get in a fight with a werewolf, all you need to do is bite them." he laughed. "It might not taste good, but as long as your sure that you get the venom in your safe,"

That's what I was going to do. I was going to bite her. I knew it would work because I trusted Edward.

Leah got off me and stepped back. She turned back into her human form. She was panting.

"You stinking bloodsucker. How many have you killed so far, ten twenty," She said to me. She wasn't smiling, I didn't hear any humor in her voice. I felt the cool venom from my mouth drip down my chin. My eyes were dark with overpowering anger and a need to kill.

"I've killed one, and that was your precious Jacob, it's going to be two here pretty soon," Without giving her time to turn back into wolf form I lunged right at her heading for her neck.

She picked up on what I was going to do quickly and moved out of the way. I clung to the side of the tree and hissed again.

Leah turned back into a wolf and charged at me. Clawing at my cold hard body.

I heard a tear, and thankfully it was my dress. "Shit," I hissed. This was my beautiful dress for my wedding with Edward. She ruined it.

It was wet and muddy from being on the ground.

I was wondering why she kept changing from human to wolf.

She threw herself at me once more pinning me to the ground.

My mouth opened wide as she reached for my throat, maybe she was going to try and snap my neck like I had done to Jacob.

At the same time I was reaching for her neck, we were both holding each other back by our hands.

There was a howl in the distance and that was just enough for her to loosen her grip on me and give me a chance to move in. I moved in quickly and attached my mouth to her throat pouring my venom into her blood stream.

She tasted horrible. Like dog, but I had to make sure I got plenty of venom in her.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she pushed me off her. My mouth was covered in blood and some of it was dripping down my face over my neck.

I was breathing heavy as she brought her hands up to her neck.

"What have you done, you bitch," She cursed as she feel to her knees. It looked like she was gasping for breath.

I stood above her and looked into her eyes. "You got what was coming to you," I spat.

She feel over onto the soggy ground with her eyes open and her body slightly twitching. She was dead, and I was the one who had killed her. But that's what I was right. A killer


	23. In His arms

I quickly emerged from the forest. My dress was ruined and my hair was a mess. Edward would think that I got hurt or something along those lines, but I looked over myself and didn't see one scratch on my body.

Edward was at my side in a heart beat. "Bella, are you okay? I heard some noises in the wood and I thought it was you, did she hurt you Bella," Edward examined my body.

"I'm fine Edward, you don't need to worry I took care of her," I said wiping the blood from my face.

Edward's eyes grew with worry. "What did you bite her?" Edward asked concerned.

"Yeah, I did what you told me, I just filled her blood stream with venom and she was down. I was glad I was paying attention when you told me that," Edward let go of a little bit of the tension. "So what happened back at the house, I heard a howl?" I asked him as we walked back to the home.

"It was Jared, one of Sam's other pack member, Sam probably sent him to look after Leah. He didn't send Seth because he knew that they were brother and sister and if something would have gone bad, this all could have ended a lot worse," Edward explained. He was holding onto my shoulders at arms length.

I was exhausted, not physically, but mentally. I just wanted to relax.  
I slowly walked into Edward's arms. I had a long day today.

I felt Edward's body relax a little as he slowly wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Can we relax now, I'm exhausted from all this madness that's happen, I don't know if my body can take anymore, I've killed two people today, I feel weird about it because that's not who I am, but I feel that everything is going to be okay now because they are no longer in our lives," I said against his shoulder.

He pulled me tighter to his body. It felt good.

"I know you don't feel like yourself right now, but it's going to pass soon, I promise. You killed those people for your own protection okay, now don't think you just murdered the, It was for self defense and I am so proud of you," He ran a thumb across my cheek as he brought my face up.

I was sad and I just wanted to relax with him.

"What's going to happen now?" I asked him softly.

"I don't know love, but I don't think now is the time to relax," Esme and Rosalie were at the scene now. They had changed out of their nice clothes. Unfortunately the rest of us couldn't do that because we were just involved in a fight.

"You didn't kill Jared did you?" I asked with worry, that would be one more pack member that probably didn't deserve to die.

"No, we let him leave. He left not to long ago, he probably heard the fight going on in Leah's head and that's where he is now. I think that he is probably going to Sam now. We need to prepare ourselves for whatever Sam may come up with," Edward said taking my hand and taking me with him to his father Carlisle.

"What are we going to do Carlisle, Jared has made it to the pack, but it's starting to get a little fuzzy, he's to far away now," Edward's eyes were wide with worry.

We didn't really need this, not now.

"I don't know what Sam's going to do. He is either going to come here with a few of his pack members and talk about what has happened, or he is going to bring his whole pack and it's going to end up in a fight," Carlisle said. I knew that was the last thing that he wanted. A fight because we could lose one of our family. If I lost any of them, I didn't know how I would deal with it. Especially, if I lost Edward. I tried not to think about. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his arm. I didn't want to lose him. He held my hand tighter in his.

"Do you know when he is going to be here?" He paused for a moment looking up into his eyes for answers.

He pursed his lips and exhaled out of his nose.

"I don't know," Edward couldn't turn to his sister for answers because she wasn't able to read the minds of the wolves. That was the one and probably only disadvantage that we the Cullen's had.

"Well we should get back to the house and get ready, be prepared at all times because the only warning that we will have is when Edward hears one of them," Carlisle looked like he was about ready to leave and head back to the house, that was the one thing that I really wanted to do, but I mostly wanted all this madness to stop and let everyone be happy and stop all this fighting. It was Jacob's fault all this was happening. Everything that was happening to me now was because of him.

I wasn't regretting becoming a vampire because I was really getting used to being like Edward and the rest of his family. I wasn't a part of his family yet, because we weren't married, but I knew that Edward was all mine and he wasn't ever going to leave me, he didn't even think that was possible for him.

"Come on love, lets get you back to the house and out of that messy dress and get some comfortable clothes on," He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. We walked a little ways, but that seemed way to slow for the both of us, so we set into a run and headed for the house. The trees went by so quickly. All they looked like were green blurs to my clear eyes. It was exhilarating running like this. Edward and I were in the front door before I had time to think of anything else.

"Okay, let's go upstairs and change," Edward placed his marble hand on the small of my back and led me up the steps.

Right before we hit his room, I stopped and turned to him. There was sadness in my eyes. I was giving him a look like we were never going to see one another again. He could easily read my face because he brought his hand up caress my face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I promise," He looked like he was trying really hard to smile, but couldn't because he knew that everything wasn't alright.

"Why do you say such things like that Edward, when you know that I know you are lying. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your words, you are not sure that everything is okay. I know you want me to think that everything is okay because I worry to much. But why do you always say that," I felt like crying again.

"Bella, just because your a vampire doesn't mean that you still aren't the teenage human girl that I fell in love with. You are still Bella and you still have those feelings of worry. I don't want you to have those feelings, so that's why I say the things that I do," He cupped my face in his hands. " I don't know that everything is going to be okay, but I have to stay positive, for you love," He dipped his head in and kissed me on the lips. I wasn't really in the mood. I kissed back, but there wasn't that much in the kiss.

"Bella what's wrong, really you don't need to worry?" He said looking at me with worry now .

"I'm just afraid, that well. I don't want to lose you Edward. I don't know what I would do with my life if you weren't in it," I said looking down feeling really bad for thinking such obscene things.

"I will never leave you. I am going to be with you until the end of time, do you understand me?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Edward before I change can I get a shower, I know now isn't the best time to get a shower, but I would feel a lot better if I got one, it will wash away my stress," I said to him. He looked hesitant for a moment, but he knew as well that I needed a shower.

"Yeah, that's fine," He said with another smile on his face. It would have melted my heart.

He was about to walk away, when I latched my hand around his wrist preventing him from leaving.

"I'm not taking it without you, Edward what if something does happen and this is the last time I get to be with you or see you. I don't want my final memory of you walking away," I said thinking this was good. I had a good idea. But I wasn't plotting anything really. I was being very serious.

"Your right, I'm sorry Bella," He twisted his hand around, I let go of his wrist and he took my hand as we walked into the bathroom.

He closed the door and I started the shower.

"Yes Edward, oh I love you so much," I gripped his hair with both hands as his held me up. He thrust into me unevenly, like this was going to be our last time together. I tiled my head back so that it was resting on the shower wall. My eyes were closed and they had rolled into the back of my head in pure bliss. Or bodies met perfectly as his hips hit mine.

I groaned as I was now breathing heavy and my insides slickened with my cool liquid mixing with the little bit of come that had seeped from his insides and conjoined with mine.

I felt that Edward was digging deep within my soul, not just my body, but my mind as well.

He knew where to touch me and how much force to put in each thrust.

Edward took his hand and placed it behind my head and pulled my mouth to his in a desperate and urgent kiss.

His luscious tongue demanded for entrance. My lips separated and his cool tongue slipped in like a snake. This thought made me groan. He tasted so sweet. I removed my hands from his wet, wilted hair and gripped his broad shoulders. They were rock hard like the rest of his body.

"Harder Edward," I moaned as his mouth was at my throat sucking and kissing the flesh. He was going at just the right pace. Fast enough for me at least. I wanted this moment to the best feeling of my vampire life, so I didn't want to rush this. The hot water ran over our already wet bodies and made the pleasure more intense.

"More Edward, please I need you," I cried. Digging my fingers in to his shoulders. I was careful when I did this because I didn't want to hurt him with my new born vampire strength.

"I'll give you as much as you want my love," He let out releasing my neck from his mouth. His thrusts became ragged, like his breathing.

I was starting to feel my climax. Just a few more thrusts. I'd be there. Something that I wanted to happen was have my climax at the same time he was going to have his.

"Edward how close are you to release?" I asked not believing that I got that sentence out.

"I'm so close Bella, I just need to hear your sweet voice say my name with love, please Bella, I want you to come with me," It was like Edward was able to read my mind, but I knew he couldn't, and most times I was thankful for that.

"Edward!" I half moaned half yelled his name. My hands moved over his chest and I touched his throbbing cock as it was out of my body for a split second. He slammed right into me as I knew that caused him to climax. I know I did when he did this.

"OH Edward!!" "Bella!!!"

We both screamed each others name at the same time. I felt like collapsing right there into his arms. That's where I wanted to be, that where I belonged. Right in his arms.

A/N; I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a long time. I've had a mini writers block. Thank goodness I'm starting to come out of it now, or you guys would have keeled over from lack of update lol. I love you all. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love to read them, they put great joy into my soul. I'm hoping to get up to 200 reviews. I'll add another chapter to Potion if I get 200 reviews. Thanks again. Have a good day/night whatever time zone you are in at this point.


	24. Nothing Without Him

Edward held me close to his side, we were all waiting for Sam to make a move, or do something. This tension was killing me.

"Edward, can you hear anything yet?" I asked in a whisper.

He looked down at me. "I'm not sure yet love, I can't hear him yet, so he must still be over at La Push talking it over with his pack," Edward told me taking my hand in his soothingly. I sighed. I hated waiting and he knew it.

Sam's Pack/ Narrator

"What do you want me to do about this then, it's their fault that they got killed," Sam spat at his pack.

"How in the hell can you blame this on Leah and Jacob, that new vampire killed them both," Paul was furious. He couldn't believe that this was happening, two of his friends killed in one night.

Seth wasn't speaking because this struck him hard. He lost a good friend and his sister.

"Well they are the ones who, tore up Bella's home, hurt and threatened Charlie, they deserted the pack. The only reason Bella is a vampire is because Jacob almost killed her, or did you not know that?" Sam asked. He knew that there was something going on with Jacob, Leah just wanted to get back at the Vampires.

Paul growled.

Seth was always good friends with the Vampires, through everything. He liked Bella and thought that she was a good friend. He liked Edward and admired him for how much he was a gentleman around everyone, even those he didn't like all that much. He liked the rest of the family because they were so sweet, at times he envied them for what they had.

Jared walked over to Seth and got down into his squatting position and looked at Seth in the eyes.

"Your upset about all this aren't you?" Jared asked Seth.

Seth was sitting down on the damp grass and he was holding his knees close to him and he was resting his head on his knees.

He slowly nodded his head. "You probably want to get back at them don't you?" Jared asked.

Seth looked up with red eyes.

"I do, but I don't know how. They are so nice to me, and I guess it's not really their fault because they were just trying to protect themselves," Seth sighed not knowing what to do.

"No, you've heard wrong. They deliberately killed Leah, she didn't even do anything to the Cullen's. You see she was just passing through the woods looking for something to do and Bella being a new born Vampire and all smelled Leah near by and her weird Vampire hormones took place and they got into fighting and Bella killed Leah, you have to understand that," Jared lied he wanted Seth to get angry, he wanted Seth to hate the Cullen's for something they didn't do.

"Bella killed Leah?" Seth asked.

"Yes, and she killed Jacob as well, she killed Leah by putting her venom into Leah. That's how cruel and vile Bella really is. She's not the sweet little Bella that you once used to be friends with Seth, she's a bad person and she only wants to kill us. She's friends with that blond vampire that hates us, and they are plotting against us," Jared was feeding him all these lies.

Seth didn't seem to say anything. "I don't think she even likes you anymore Seth, I here they are planning right now to cross the border and kill your mother, that's what I heard," Jared grinned as Seth snarled. "You know what would really make Sam happy, if you went over there right now and took out Bella," Jared said.

Seth came from his anger stage and looked at Jared like he was crazy.

"What, no I couldn't do that, how in the world would I ever be able to hurt Bella. I mean she's like a friend and all," Seth got up onto his feet and Jared followed.

"She's not your friend anymore Seth, she wants to kill you and your family. She is no longer Bella Swan, she's more of a Cullen now, a vampire," Jared said. "She purposely killed Leah, she liked it when Leah fell onto her knees from all the venom. Bella actually laughed," Jared grinned again as Seth looked angered once more. "Go to them Seth, take out the Cullen's and make Sam happy, for the pack,"

Seth snarled and quietly ran away without any of the other pack members knowing. Jared had influenced Seth in thinking that Bella was the enemy here, and she wasn't.

Seth was on his way over to the Cullen's to hurt probably Bella, or anyone he could get his hands on.

Bella's Point of View

Edward and the rest of his family didn't think we needed to be standing about worrying our butts off all night.

If they were going to come, then Edward would be able to hear from a distance and we would be prepared for anything. So Carlisle told Edward and the rest of the family to relax, but stay close to one another. That much Edward and I could do. We could stay very close to one another. The t.v was on and I was laying on top of him, looking down into his golden eyes with love and lust at the moment, I could feel him through the fabric of jeans that I was wearing now. I would have to order a new dress because my other one was ruined.

I rubbed my pelvis up against his. Edward groaned and grabbed me by the hips and lifted me from his body easily. I was like a feather to him. "No Bella, I know this is what you want, and you are so attractive perched up there on top of me like that, but we can't, what if something happens with Sam and the rest of his pack arrive, and we are here on the couch making sweet love," He smiled, but didn't put me back down. "Do you see what you do to me Bella?" He asked and I looked down to see that his pants had a bulge in them. I giggled and he brought me back down onto him. If our clothes were gone he would fit in me perfectly. He was so hard. I shook with pleasure as did Edward.

"Hey, you two love birds, get off one another, in case something important happens and you two are here on the couch getting busy," Emmett said as he came in the living room with a wide grin on his face. He always liked to tease Edward and I about our sex life.

I crawled off Edward and sat like a normal person would on the couch.

Emmett leaned over Edward's shoulder. "Aw, my little brother is a little excited," Emmett joked. Edward punched his older brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well it's just to bad that Bella can't feel it," Emmett said with a smile.

I turned to him and smiled. "Oh yeah, who says I can't feel it," I swiftly moved my hand over and placed it right in between his legs and I gripped it a little bit.

Both Edward and Emmett were surprised that I just did that.

"Bella!" Edward breathed my name. I looked down at my hand then up at Edward to see his eyes had darkened and I was about to warn Emmett to get out of the room while he still had the chance.

"Emmett, you better leave before things get dangerous," I warned him. I knew how Edward and I were when we were both really into what we were doing.

"Actually I kind of want to watch this," Emmett grinned. Rosalie was downstairs in an instant.

"No your not," She hissed at her lover. Rosalie tugged at Emmett's ear tugging him out of the room. "Aw come on I wanted to watch and see what they do and how Edward gets Bella to scream so loud," There was a slapping sound from the kitchen. I laughed and smiled, but then that faded when I turned back to look at Edward coming closer to me.

I was about to remove my hand when Edward placed his hand over mine and put more pressure on my hand. He groaned and that noise turned me on and got me into the mood.

I crawled into his lap and pressed my body close to his. "Bella I thought I said we weren't going to do this," Edward grunted.

"Well I have to make that thing in your pants satisfied, and I don't think that's going to happen with me just sitting on the couch.

Edward brought his mouth to my neck and kissed tenderly. I tilted my head and may hands made their way into his hair.

"What do you two think you are doing, now is not the time for sex," Alice interrupted.

"Not now Alice, please go away," Edward said taking his lips away from my neck for a split second.

"No Edward, I don't want your mind clouded up by Bella right now, you need to pay attention to what Sam and his pack are doing," Alice demanded standing in front of Edward and I.

"How can I, when she tastes so good," His tongue ran over my jaw.

"Come on Bella, have some control for goodness sake, a bunch of werewolves could be coming this way and you are more concerned with having sex with Edward?" Alice was asking this question to me.

"Yeah pretty much," I sighed starting for his pants.

"Carlisle, could you help me with these two, we are going through some tough times and this is all they can do," Carlisle walked down the steps with a book in his hands. He looked up at Edward and I.

He smiled "I'm sorry. I can't really control their hormones, they are probably going to have to stop themselves," Carlisle was about to leave when Alice stopped him.

"We can't have this, not now. Not here please talk some sense into Edward," Alice pleaded with Carlisle. None of the Cullen's seemed to be worried about the pack, except for Alice that was

"Go for the mouth Edward," Carlisle said to his son.

Edward chuckled into my throat and slid his mouth up to mine.

Alice gasped. "How can you do that, what about the dogs, what if they decide to come back?" Alice asked.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Sam stopped by upstairs not to long ago and he said he was sorry about Jacob and Leah and said his pack would no longer bother us, there is nothing to worry about, let them have their fun," Alice didn't seem convinced.

"Right here on the couch?" Alice asked liking that couch.

"I don't think they are going to make it to the bed room in time," Carlisle left the room.

Alice didn't have a good feeling about any of this.

She stormed out of the room and let Edward and I be together.

"Edward I love you so much," I said as he threw me down onto my back on the couch. He stripped himself of his shirt.

"I can't keep my hands off you Bella, your so beautiful. I was wearing a blue silk shirt that was long sleeved and slightly open at the neck.  
Edward's smooth lips slid down the V of the shirt and kissed the tops of my breasts as he undid the first couple of buttons.

Everything seemed to move so quickly after that. I wasn't expecting to be pinned to the wall. I hit it hard with a thud, but it didn't seem to hurt me that much. I glanced over at the scene that was before me.

Edward was pinned to the ground by a wolf and I was pinned to the wall by a man. The rest of the Cullen's were in their defensive stances.

"You try and get out of his grip Bella, I'll kill him, you move Cullen and I'll kill her." The wolf turned into, Seth? I was surprised to see this. What did he want. Why were all the wolves turning against us.

I didn't move for I didn't want Edward to get killed and he didn't move because he didn't want me to get killed. Neither did any of the Cullen's because they didn't want anyone of us to be killed.

"Okay, now listen to me carefully. I'm going to take Bella, and if anyone of you tries to follow me, I will immediately kill her, do you understand. If you try and get away I will kill your Edward," Seth seemed crazy with vengeance and anger coursing through his system.

I didn't know whether or not it was safe to speak or not. I thought it would be better to stay quiet.

"Why are you doing this Seth, who sent you here?" Carlisle asked being very calm and soothing.

"I came with Jared and that's it, Sam doesn't know about this," Seth was crazy. Poor thing didn't know what to do with all the anger and loss of his sister. "Now I'm taking her away and like I said if one of you follows me I'm going to kill her," Seth said. Maybe he was doing this because he wanted to follow Jacob in his footsteps. That was probably it because Jacob was much stronger and better at everything than Seth, so that made Seth want to be like Jacob when he was finally in charge, and now was his time.

Jared started to walk me back and out of the room. I still didn't more or struggle. I didn't want them to hurt Edward or the rest of my family.

I wondered where he was taking me. Somewhere secret. My heart ached to be with Edward at this time. I needed him to be at my side other wise I was nothing. I was nothing without him.


	25. Killing in the Name of

I was carried off to some place that I was unfamiliar with, nothing smelled right either. I had never been here before. I wondered what they were going to do with me. I would attempt to fight back, but I was afraid that they might send someone over to the house and kill one of my family members and I didn't want that, that was the last thing that I wanted.

I was in a dark room with a few dim lights glowing in the distance.

I was about to struggle to break free of Jared's grip, but Seth came out of the shadow's with something in his hands. It was a syringe filled with blue liquid of some type. I felt my eyes dilate. "What's that?" I asked as I was put onto a cold metal table that was vertical. Chains were wrapped around my wrists.

"This is something that Jacob was working on before he died. It's a poison that will kill Vampires in an instant. I believe it works well," I watched as his eyes glanced down onto the floor. My eyes followed and I saw a body laying there on the concrete. Thank goodness I didn't recognize this person, or vampire I guess.

"Why are you doing this Seth?" I asked, but then I felt my body being pressed to the cold metal table. I winced, it didn't hurt, but it struck me.

"I don't want to hear you speak, or this is going into your arm, and then I will go over to your loving family and do the same," He was evil. What had happened to the sweet little Seth that I used to call a friend.

I looked at Jared right in the eyes, this must have been the help from him and a few of the other pack members that didn't agree with Sam.

Out of the shadow's came Paul, Embry and Quil. This was like the whole pack. I guess they really didn't like me.

"Step right up and get a chance to hit the new born Vampire Bella," Seth cheered as they came closer.

"NO!" Edward yelled. From the living room.

The Cullen's didn't know what to do. If they left they were going to kill Bella and that wouldn't happen, not now not ever.

It would seem that Seth and the rest of his pack were close enough that Edward was able to read their thoughts.

"What's happening now Edward?" Carlisle asked desperate for information.

"They have a poison that can be injected into vampires and kills them instantly, they are also going to beat Bella, I can't just stand here and let them do what they want to her, we have to leave now," Edward was persistent. He wasn't going to give up.

"No Edward, I know how much this is killing you on the inside, but we can't leave, we can't risk Bella getting killed, they will be able to smell us coming," Carlisle said thinking that there was no way for them to save Bella.

"We can't let them do this. Their killing her," Edward looked like he wanted to break down into tears. "This is all my fault, I should have listened to you Alice. I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm so stupid. I was to consumed in Bella," Edward said taking a seat. "What are we going to do Carlisle. I can't lose her," He looked up with sad eyes at his father.

"I don't know at this point in time, we just have to think," Carlisle said patting his son on the shoulder. "Just give it some time. Bella can make it through this, she won't get hurt don't worry," Carlisle reassured Edward.

They all took turns punching me in the gut, punching my face spitting in my face and laughing. I couldn't do anything. I was defenseless. I wished Edward was here.

"What should we do to her now?" One of them asked with a wide grin.

"We should leave her, she's had enough for one night, let's just leave her," Seth retorted. My body felt limp and weak, that wasn't a good sign for a vampire.

They chuckled and left me alone in the dim light hanging there all by myself. Things didn't seem to be getting any better for me, just worse. I was thinking of Edward and the rest of my family. I thought of Charlie, and Renee. I didn't know if I was ever going to see them again. I didn't think that I was going to be able to change Seth's mind and make him see and understand that what he was doing was wrong.

I struggled trying to get the chains off my arms, but they were made of some type of material that I wasn't able to break with my strength.

I wanted to cry, I was so sad now that I wasn't with Edward.

I wondered what they were going to do with me tomorrow, were they just going to leave me hanging here for the rest of my life, or where they going to kill me with their new poison.

I couldn't sleep, so there wasn't anything that I could do, I would stay here for the rest of the night and be bored thinking about everyone I loved so dearly and wondering if they were okay.

"Carlisle, what if we send Emmett to go sniff her out, because we don't know where she is and I don't think that Seth is familiar with Emmett's scent and he can find her and then we might be able to get some more information," Edward suggested, he was thinking of anything that would help save Bella from this.

"I don't know, it might work, if Emmett can figure out where she is then, we could keep a watch on everything that is happening and see what the wolves are doing everyday," Carlisle said thinking by pacing back and forth. "Emmett, why don't you and Rosalie go out into the woods and get a scent on anyone of the wolves that was around Bella and figure out where she could be," Carlisle said.

That sounded like a good idea. Get a scent, but be careful, because the wolves could be lurking anywhere.

Emmett thought that this was going to be fun and something exciting to do.

"Now don't get to cocky Emmett, you need to be really stealthy and make sure that you don't smell any of the werewolves, because if they know that you are looking for Bella, than they are going to kill you," Carlisle warned his son.

Emmett nodded "Same for you Rosalie, just be really careful, we can't afford to lose Bella," Carlisle glanced down at his son sitting on the couch wishing he could go with his other siblings, but he and the rest of the family knew that the wolves would pick up his scent easily.

"Edward do you hear anything?" Alice asked coming to his side and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Edward lifted his head and smile a little for the first time in a while. "No, I can't hear anyone's thoughts, that means that the wolves aren't near Bella anywhere," Edward said sounding like he was feeling a little better.

"That's good to know that they have left Bella alone, it might be a trap, so just be careful," Carlisle said.

"I have to go with them," Edward stood up from the couch standing in front of Carlisle.

"I don't think that would be very smart, we need you to stay here in case one of the wolves smell you," Carlisle responded. "Wait, what if they were planning to do this, what if they are waiting for us to do something like this and they know how far Edward can hear," Carlisle said.

Edward's smile disappeared once more.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean that we still can't go and see if Bella's okay," Edward protested.

The room was silent for the time being.

"Rosalie and Emmett, go and smell for Bella, don't get to close if you smell a wolf, get back here as quickly as possible," Carlisle still wasn't sure about all this, but it seemed like it was the only thing to do to save Bella's life.

"Do you smell anything yet Rose?" Emmett asked as he breathed in the air that the wind made go by his nose. There was a little bit of Bella in the air, but it was very faint.

"I can smell a little bit of Bella, but that's it. Thank goodness I can't smell any wolf yet, they must really be keeping their distant," Emmett and Rose moved deeper into the forest tracking down Bella's scent.

It didn't take long to find the door to where Bella was hidden beneath the earth's surface.

"She's down there, I can smell her, but I think she's past the border and the wolves will be able to smell us if we go back the border," Rosalie said. It took about seven minutes to find this little hide out spot. It was easy to see that it was a hide out because of the strange opening in this area and the way that the leaves and everything else was on the ground, it didn't look right with the rest of the ground.

"Let's get back to Carlisle and the rest of the family to tell them where Bella is," Rosalie said and they were off into the trees once more heading for home.

I couldn't tell what time of day it was, everything was dark, it was like it was night all the time.

I swallowed and I felt the burning in my throat. I haven't eaten in a while, my thirst was starting to take over, but I wouldn't let that totally bother me. I was going to think of getting out of here, even there I felt that there was little hope for me now. I hated feeling like this. I wasn't me anymore. If Edward ever saw me like this, then he would, I didn't know what he would do. I didn't want to think about what he would do. How much was I going to have to hang here.

It was really starting to bum me out.

"Morning Bella," A cold voice spoke. I tried to peer past the darkness to see that it was Jared, it wasn't Seth like I expected it to be.

My face turned into a scowl. "What do you want?" I spat.

"You don't have to be so rude Bella, I just said good morning," He answered coming into the light. I was able to see him more clearly now. "I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing, I was going to bring you something to eat, but then I remembered that you are no longer a human that needs to eat and drink to survive, well you might need to drink, but not water or anything like that, you thirst for blood now don't you Bella?" He was circling me like the buzzard that he was.  
I wondered what he was planning to do next. "Yeah, so what," I stated swallowing feeling the burn run down my throat.

"Your probably getting a little thirsty, I wouldn't doubt it, I mean you are a Vampire and you need blood to keep yourself in control," He was enjoying teasing me like this. I wanted to rip his face off.

I hissed at him and he just laughed. "Look at you, hissing at me, like that's going to do anything," He said to me. I struggled with the chains again, but it didn't do any good.

"Your not going to get out of that, I made sure of it, now why don't we bring in a friend of mine, something that will make you really thirsty," My eyes dilated.

This man was standing here before me. I could smell the fresh blood running through his veins. It smelled so good. His heart thumped loudly and quickly in his chest.

He could hide it on his face, there wasn't a bit of fear on his face, but by the way his heart was racing I could tell that he was afraid. Of what me? I wasn't supposed to be scary, but I guess I was up here on this table.

What was he planning to do with this man.

I was a little tempted to jump this guy and suck him dry, but not that much. I could handle myself fairly well.

Jared came up behind the man and took hold of his arm. I didn't understand what he was doing now, but when he pulled the knife out from behind his back, I understood. He was going to cut this guy and make his blood pour out and make me mad with thirst. I closed my eyes hoping that it would help a little. " I don't think closing your eyes is going to help any, your still going to be able to smell it," Jared said with a sneer.

I heard the sound of the man's heart accelerate. Then there was the sound of flesh being sliced open, the smell hit me full force and my mouth watered with venom.

I could help but open my eyes and lunch forward towards the man. My eyes were hooked on his arm and the blood that was dripping onto the floor.

I growled and tried to reach for the man. My mouth fell open with my white teeth showing. My eyes were dark and clouded with blood lust.

"It's to bad that you can't get to him though," Jared grinned. I didn't care about Jared right now. I wanted the man's blood.

I used all my newborn vampire strength and broke the chains with a loud snap.  
I launched myself at the man. My mouth connected with his arm where the blood was seeping out from the cut.

It was so delicious and warm. I couldn't get enough. Human blood was the most appetizing blood of all. I felt the man's body start to grow limp in my arms as I sucked him dry.

"I was afraid of something like this happening, so I brought in reinforcements. I was stuck back hanging from chains. My arms were above my head. It didn't hurt like I figured it was going to. I was still thirsty and I didn't have my full share of human blood. I hissed at Jared again.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get enough blood. But don't you feel terrible for what you did?" He asked waiting for my answer. I didn't answer I just stared at the body on the floor, I knew there was still blood in his body. "You will feel bad about it in a little while, let me leave you to your thoughts," He said and slowly walked away leaving me there hanging.

Edward yelled and groaned. " I can't believe he did something like that, what an idiot," Edward said aloud.

Everyone in the room turned to Edward to see what was going on. "What is it Edward what did Seth do this time?" Alice asked concerned.

"It was Jared, he took some innocent human and cut his arm and left him standing there not but five feet away from Bella, she lost her control and got out of the chains and latched her mouth on the guy's arm, sucking him dry," Edward couldn't believe that this was happening. It wasn't her fault that she had done it, and Jared would probably leave the body there for Bella to look at when she came from her ravenous vampire state. "How can he do something like this to her, how Bella must feel, poor thing and all I'm doing here is sitting grieving about it, how can I let something like this happen," Edward scolded himself.

"I know this is going to hurt Bella on the inside, but there is nothing any of us can do now, we will wait until tonight to see if we can rescue Bella, okay. When the wolves are gone we will try and get her," Esme reassured Edward.

He placed his head on his hands. "I just feel so responsible for all this," Edward said mostly to himself.

I couldn't help but stare at the body before me. If Edward thought he was the monster, he should look at what I have become now. I wanted to kill myself for doing something like this. I had killed a man, I'm a bad person. Edward would never love someone like me now, what was the point if I lived or died now. I was a monster


	26. Mentally Prepared

" I promise you I don't know where they are, I haven't seen them in the past couple of days, I just figured that they were grieving over the lost pack members, I didn't think that they would be holding a vampire hostage, I don't know why they are doing this," Sam said pacing the floor.

"Maybe you should watch your pack a little more carefully," Edward snapped, it was easy to see that Edward was ticked. He was tired of all this waiting, as were the rest of the Cullen's, but now wasn't the time to be impatient.

"It's okay Edward, calm down," Carlisle said to son and pushed him back. "I apologize for his behavior, it's just been really hard on him since he can't be with Bella," Carlisle explained to the pack leader.

Sam nodded understanding that this was hard for Edward because she was his lover, they had to be together, or else they couldn't be happy. It was just like imprinting, in a way.

"Do you know where it is located?" Sam asked.

"Yes we have a pretty good idea, we just need to retrieve Bella," Carlisle said soothingly. Sam looked like he was thinking things through.

"I am truly sorry about all this, I don't know why they are doing this," Sam couldn't understand why the rest of his pack had such a grudge on the vampires.

Edward and the rest of the Cullen's knew that Sam couldn't just leave his pack and tell them to let go of Bella, because that would be giving into the vampires and he didn't want to be kicked from the pack and Carlisle understood.

" I can get them all away for about ten minutes, but that's it," Sam explained to the Cullen's. They all listened intently to Sam's directions.

"You have to get her out of there quickly, because my pack will want to get back to her, they won't suspect that I'm involved with you guys, so I will be okay for a while. I'm only doing this because I believe that my pack is obsessed with revenge, I'm not taking your side." Sam said to us.

The Cullen's nodded their heads. "When can we get Bella?" Carlisle asked.

'The soonest that we can get Bella would be tonight around midnight," Carlisle glanced at his watch to see that it was only 10:30 at night. That gave the Cullen's some time to think things through. " Thank you Sam, for everything that you are risking just so we can have Bella back, we really own you one," Carlisle spoke.

"It's fine, you don't owe me anything, Edward I'll give the signal when it's good to leave and get Bella. Just remember to be quick about it," Sam said before leaving again.

"This will work, I know it will, even though I can't see it, I can feel it," Alice said with a smile, maybe she was trying to make everyone feel better.

The sound of some door opening brought my head up. I was a dirty mess and I felt that I should no longer live.

I looked up just to see who it was, but then my head would fall once more because I didn't care enough anymore.

"Hello," The voice spoke. It sounded like Jared. He was the evil one. " How are you feeling today?" He asked this most every time he walked down here to check up on me.

I didn't answer, I used to. But I didn't feel like arguing with him anymore.

"Why don't you speak up girl?" He roughly grabbed me by the chin to pull my face up. I didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me when I'm talking to you," He shook my face.

I made saliva in my mouth and when I was sure he wasn't going to be able to tell what I was going to do, I spit in his face. I wasn't that nice, but being held hostage was nice either.

"You, know. I was going to be nice to you, but know I don't think I want to." A grin appeared on his face that scared me half to death. He wiped his face.

He took me off the table for the first time in a long time and hang cuffed my hands together. I could have easily gotten away, but I didn't have the will power to do so.

"Your coming with me girl," He said pulling me along into another dark room. I felt my arms being hooked to something. My hands were above me and I didn't think I had anyway out. "Now, you are going to act like a good girl and listen to everything that I have to tell you, if you even scream, I will kill you," I nodded my head slowly. It didn't matter to me anymore.

I knew what was going to happen to me.

"No!!! I won't stand for this, if that bastard touches her he's dead," Edward yelled aloud in the living room of the Cullen's home.

The whole family turned and looked at Edward.

He stood up and quickly made his way to the door "Edward where do you think you are going?" Esme asked sounding a little nervous.

'"I have to save her, I can't let her think that she means nothing to me anymore. I must make sure that wolf doesn't touch her, she's mine?" Edward growled.

He stormed out the door and headed to where the scent was strongest. He also listened to what Jared was thinking to see if it was becoming more clear, that meant that he was getting closer.

It wouldn't take long for him to get to her. He didn't care about any plan, he wanted to save his Bella whether it killed him or not.

"You know. I really hate vampires, they are nothing but a bunch of filthy bloodsuckers, but I have to admit, they are the hottest things on this planet," He said running a hand down my neck and resting the back of his hand on my breasts. I was a little bothered by that, but I couldn't move my arms to do anything.

His other hand ran down my back and gripped my ass. I jumped and then hissed. "Get your hands off me," I was having a change of mood, I didn't like it when someone I didn't like touched me, epically on my butt.

"I don't think so, I am going to touch you wherever I want, your mine,: He growled.

Edward ran as fast as he could through the forest.

He knew that Bella was getting closer, he could smell her. "Don't worry Bella, I'm coming for you, I promise I won't leave you with him," Edward said aloud.

Jared ran a hand up and under my shirt. I felt like I needed to wash myself because this man was touching me where Edward should be touching me. "Please stop touching me," I said as he grabbed me with a rough hand.

"I don't think I will," He smiled smugly. He gripped me with his tight hand and made me cringe.

He leaned his mouth in, he was just about to kiss me and I closed my eyes waiting for the worst tasting thing in my vampire life, but no taste came and no lips crashed against mine.

The next thing I heard was someone beating the crap of someone else.  
It was still to dark to see what was going on, but I felt that Edward had come to rescue me from this doom.

"Bella, honey are you okay," I felt Edward's face near mine. He was so close. I wanted to kiss him to know that he was real and that he was here with me.

"Kiss me Edward please I need to know that you are here with me, I want to know that you exist," I said and I felt his lips crash against mine. They were soft and sweet like I remembered them to be. I loved the feeling.

"I'm here Bella and I love you," He whispered before pulling away from me once more, he was probably going to go back to beating up Jared like he had been before.

"Edward wait, help me get out of these," I called to him and he was back with me before I knew it.

He was helping me get the chains off. "There you are Bella, now leave this place before they start to come, leave now," He said to me.

"No Edward, I'm not leaving you. I'm staying right here with you, until the very end," I said to him clinging to his side.

"Bella, I can't let you get hurt. I've done to much to you already," Edward couldn't stand to be away from me, but he was so concerned with keeping me safe, he didn't care about himself. He was such a sweet man.

"I don't care what you say. I'm staying with you," I said to him. He sighed and held my hand as many more of the pack members entered the room. Edward and I both got into a crouch and were ready to fight.

"Now, now, there is no need for fighting, or anymore death here, so just get out of whatever little stance you are in now," It was Sam. Edward relaxed a little bit so I knew that it was okay for me to relax as well.

"What do you think you are doing here Cullen, did you really think that you were going to be able to free Bella that easily?" It was Paul who spoke this time.

"I had to do something, I couldn't just let her get raped, I put her through the pain that you guys were putting her through a few days ago and that drove me crazy, I will not allow rape on my wife," Edward said to the rest of the pack that made their way into this tiny room.

I noticed that Edward had called me his wife, well clearly I wasn't his wife yet. I was still engaged to him, but I guessed he wanted to see me as his wife and that made me feel a little better on the inside.

"What makes you think we were going to rape her," Jared spoke.

Edward was about to through himself at them.

"Do you think I'm stupid, I can read all your guys thoughts right now if you forgot that," Edward said and I held him back with my arm. I didn't want another fight to break out if we could help it.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella go home and leave this behind you, we don't need anymore death," Sam said to us.

By the look on Edward's face I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy. He wasn't just going to put this all behind him. He wanted a fight. I really didn't care, but I knew Edward didn't want to let it go. One because he wanted to fight for me, then the second reason was because he was still a guy on the inside and wanted revenge for what they had put me through. "Okay Edward?" Sam asked Edward once more.

"Fine," Edward said through his teeth. He glared at Jared, Jared was his main target now.

"Come on Edward, let's go," I said tugging him away. I just wanted to get home and relax for the first time in a long time.

We left the building quickly and were sprinting back to the house. "Edward what's going on, what was Jared thinking back there?" I asked knowing that this little fighting between the Vampires and Werewolves wasn't over with yet.

"He was going to come back and finish what he started, he is planning to come back tonight and," It seemed like he was having difficulty getting out what he was going to say. "Rape you," Edward said to me.

I really didn't want that. Edward was the only one who had ever done anything like that to me and I was planning on it being and staying like that for the rest of time.

"What are you going to do to him if he comes back and tries to pull that stunt again?" I ask Edward as we jump from the ground floor of the woods and jump into his bedroom.

"I'm going to fight him off until he is dead," Edward said sternly.

He was about to walk away, probably going to talk to Carlisle about what was going on. I kept him from moving with my hand that was latched onto his strong pale arm.

He looked down at it for a moment and then looked into my eyes. My eyes were soft and tired looking. I had enough of all this fighting and I just wanted to be with Edward. Edward could easily see that.

"Bella," He said with defeat in his voice.

He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I pulled him to the bed. I was missing his touch. I hadn't had it for the past three days.

"Bella, we don't have time for this, I have to talk to Carlisle and I know that Jared is going to come back tonight and I think he's going to bring Seth back as well because I think Jared is training him to be more on the werewolves side, and hate us, well mostly you because you killed his sister," Edward was about to go on, but I shushed him with my mouth locking on his. I wasn't in the mood for his talking and worrying about what was going to happen.

I wanted him, his body all over mine.

That was my one desire.

I didn't know what time it was. Probably around six in the morning. Edward and I had been at it since midnight last night.

I was satisfied. I was comfortably laying underneath him and he was laying right on top of me.

I was content for the time being. I felt his breath on my neck. Edward lifted his head to look into my eyes. "I love you," He said this from time to time and the sound of it never got old. I also knew that he wasn't lying to me, I knew that he loved me and that I was his forever.

"I love you too," I said kissing his forehead. He was the one who normally kissed my forehead, but it was me this time.

I wrapped my arms around his body. It was warm to me, it was also very smooth, but he was hard.

The surface of his body was smooth, but underneath all that he was hard. I guessed that I was the same way.

"Do we have to get up now and start worrying about when Jared and Seth are going to be here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I don't think they are going to come until later tonight, but I think we should prepare ourselves," Edward said crawling off of me and I already missed the feeling of his body on mine.

I got up and pulled on some clothes and got ready for what was to come. I mentally got ready that was.


	27. The Last I love you

"Edward, Bella, get ready. The pack is coming and I'm not sure what they are planning, I don't know if the want to talk, or if they want to fight," Carlisle said sounding a little nervous about this whole situation.

Edward put on the face of confusion as he walked across the white carpet over to his father. "How do you know about this?" Edward asked.

"When you and Bella were, um together last night, Sam stopped by to tell us that he was coming with the rest of his pack. He was very blunt on why they were coming, so we need to be prepared for anything," Carlisle instructed us. What if this thing did break out into a fight. How was I going to be able to defend myself, how was going to fight. Edward couldn't just guard my back the whole fight, what if he got hurt. It would be all my fault then, what would do without him.

"Edward, what if a fight does break out. I'm going to have to help, I can't just stand back and watch. I need to know how to fight," I said to Edward looking into his eyes desperately.

He started shaking his head in a no.

"I don't think so Bella, this is far to dangerous for you, I don't want you to get hurt," Edward said being way over protective. Like usual.

"What, why not. I took down Leah all by myself, why can't I fight now?" I asked him. I really wanted to be a part of this.

"Yes you did, but she was the weakest of the wolves, Paul, Jared, Seth, Quil, and Embry are much stronger than Leah was, that's why you won that fight," Edward took my face in his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "Bella if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do. I almost lost you to Jacob, but there is no other way to save a vampire," He told me. He looked like he wanted to cry and that's what made me think a few things over, the look on his face.

"Come on you guys, there is no more time to talk, we have to get ready," Edward paused and looked somewhere into the distance. Like Alice would when she was seeing visions.

"What's going on Edward, what are you hearing?" I asked him holding onto his arm.

"They are on their way right now, I think they just want to talk, but a few of them are thinking differently," Edward said to the family. I began to worry what was going on, and what was going to happen next.

"Do you know who all is going to be coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's going to be all of them," Edward said. "When need to get outside, Bella you stay in my room and don't you even think of coming out," Edward instructed me.

I would do nothing of sort.

"I don't think so, I'm going to stay with you," I protested latching onto his body.

He turned his head down to look at me. "Bella, you know I love you and I care way to much for you to see you kill someone else if that's what's going to happen, now I need you to listen to me and go to my room and stay there until I tell you it's okay to come out. Please Bella do this for me," He asked trying to pry my arms from his waist.

I shook my head violently.

"No, I'm not leaving you, not now Edward," He was starting to walk away, but I wasn't going to let go, not that easily.

"Esme please take her up to my room," Edward said feeling upset about doing this to me.

"No, Edward you can't do this to me, you can't leave me like this," I said as Esme gently pulled me away from Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella,I really don't want to do this to you, but I have to for your own safety you have to understand that. Oh I love you so much and when this is all over I'm going to sweep you away in my arms and I'm going to marry you," He gave me a light peck on the lips, then I was being carried away by two people now. It was probably Esme and Rosalie.

"I love you Edward, I love you so much. I don't want to lose you," I said as I was carried up the stairs.

"I'll be fine Bella, don't worry about me, just watch yourself," He said sweetly as Edward no longer became visible.

"Why are you doing this to me, why don't you just let me go, I'm sure nothing is going to happen," I said to Esme mostly.

"Because this is what Edward thinks is best for you, and I would have to agree, you don't need anymore death on your hands if a fight breaks out. This is all for the better," Esme said as she placed me in Edward's room.

"Don't even think of getting out of here because Alice will know and then Edward will know and he will stop you," Esme smiled as she placed me on the bed. I then placed my hands on my lap. I wanted to be by his side right now. I wish Edward was able to hear what I was thinking right now. Then he would know how much I care about him. This was the one time that I wished he was able to read my mind, most other times I was glad he wasn't able to hear me. I felt like crying again. I always felt like crying these days, but I knew it wasn't possible. "Don't worry Bella, everything is going to be just fine, you don't need to think about Edward because there isn't going to be a fight, not when the pack has Sam," Esme reassured me.

It wasn't possible not to be able to think of Edward. I thought about him every minute of my life. "I'll be fine, don't worry, just go and talk with the wolves. I'm not going to be leaving any time soon," I said to them with a defeated tone.

Esme and Rosalie left me alone in Edward's room. I was bored and worried, not the best combination in the world.

Narrator's point of view

The wolves were just outside of the house. The Cullen's slowly walked out of the home and stood in a line watching the wolves.

"Sam," Edward said in a dull tone.

"Edward," Sam replied. "So, we are here to talk nicely about what has been going on," Sam said to the Cullen's.

"Yes, we shall start with the thing that was going on between Jacob and Bella," Carlisle started.

The wolves stayed quiet for the time being.

"We are sorry about what happened to him, but it was necessary, he was going to kill her and he wasn't going to give any mercy. It was the only thing she could to do to protect herself,"

"Yes, but maybe she didn't need to kill him," Quil spat.

"What else could she have done? Just let Jacob take her life, she did the smart thing, it was self defense," Edward put in.

"Maybe it was her fault that Jacob turned out the way he did," Paul yelled.

"Yeah, well maybe he was just a weird psychopath that didn't think she was good enough for him, he was blind," Edward was doing all this for Bella.

"Okay, then what about Leah, Bella killed her as well, what do you have to say in Bella's defense there?" Paul asked defending his sister and her death.

"Leah took Bella away from the family and you know it, she was going to kill Bella, and if it wasn't for Bella's skills then she might as well be dead right now, I don't understand why you don't see this, and it explains your taking Bella away and beating her. I don't know why you did that, but it was stupid, just to get back at her for defending herself. You guys must really be stupid," Emmett said backing up his soon to be sister. The wolves growled and lurched forward a little, the Cullen's hissed and backed up.

"Calm down guys, we didn't come here for a fight," Sam said stepping up into the front of the pack.

Edward went stiff. "Wait a minute. Sam, you said that you were going to bring your whole pack along with you didn't you?" Edward asked growing tense with each word spoken.

"Yes, that is correct," Sam replied kindly.

"Then where is Jared and Seth?" Edward asked.

There was a little bit of silence. "Bella," Edward said just above a whisper.

Bella's Point of View

I lay there on the bed wondering what is happening. I wanted to be down there with my family, but I knew that Edward would come up here and stop me.

There was a sudden gust of wind, then it was gone. It startled me. There was someone in the room. I could see who it was because the sun hadn't risen yet, it was still dark out.

I thought it was Edward, but then something didn't smell right.

"Who's there, show your face," I said aloud searching for whoever was in the room. In one quick flash I was pinned to the wall with a lot of force. I couldn't tell what it was that had hit me.

"It's good to see you again Bella," This voice didn't come from right in front of me from whoever was holding me against the wall.

The dark figure stepped out of the shadow's. My eyes grew wide with fear. This was the first time in a long time that I was actually scared. Jared I thought.

He went over and locked the window, then locked the door. So there wasn't any way for me to get out and no one was going to be able to get in. Panic started to pulse through my body.

"I'm coming here to finish what I started earlier, and you know what that is," I wondered who was holding me there. I took a breath of air and I could smell that it was Seth. Maybe if I talked to him then I would be able to get out of his grip.

"Seth, what do you think you are doing, is this what you really want to do?" I asked him hoping that Jared wouldn't figure out what I was doing.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear any of this from you," He said sounding like he was trying to block me out of his mind.

"What happened to the old Seth. I thought you were my friend, we had so much fun together, don't you remember you used to keep me warm when I was cold when I was a human?" I asked I was pretty sure that I was breaking him.

"Shut Up!" He yelled. "I hate you, you killed my sister!" He yelled. I could hear the old Seth starting to shine through.

"Yes Bella, please shut up, I'm going to kill you myself, but before I do that I'm going to sedate you so you have a slow death," He told me. I didn't know why he bothered telling me what he was going to do to me.

"Seth, we were best friends, and if you must know Leah was working with Jacob, Jacob was a bad person. He tried to hurt me, remember. I didn't want to kill her you know I didn't. I had to save myself. I tried to get her to reason with me, but she just wouldn't listen," Some of that was lies, but he probably wouldn't be able to tell.

"No Seth don't listen to her she's lying to you," Jared yelled. I didn't understand why he was just standing there.

"Seth, your like a brother to me, please I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want us to be friends. I love you," I said to him in my soft angel like voice.

I felt him loosen his grip on me. He started to break down crying right there in front of me. I didn't blame him for feeling like this. He was keeping all theses feelings locked up inside him.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I don't know what was wrong with me, I love you to. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be like Jacob. How could I be so stupid," He said. I pulled him into my arms.

"I understand what your going through Seth, it's okay. I'm here for you now. Nothing is going to harm you," I whispered stroking his hair.

"I can't believe this, this is ridiculous," Jared said not believing that his plan was going all wrong.

"Just give up Jared, your not going to kill me or Seth, I promise you that, now just leave us alone and go home," I said hugging Seth to my chest like a son. That's what I saw him as, a loving son. He was just confused for a little bit.

"I've had enough of this mushy stuff, it's time to finish this," Jared stepped forward and threw Seth out of my arms and sent him across the room and knocked him out for the time being. I could hardly see everything moved so quickly.

Jared pulled a syringe out of his pocket and was filled with some liquid. At the same time that was going on, Emmett burst through door and Jared stabbed the long needle piercing the marble skin. My whole world went numb as Edward yelled "No!!!," Jared was thrown off me, but Edward didn't let go of him, he pushed him back to the window and threw him out. Glass shattered down towards the leafy ground and Jared fell to the earth bellow with a thud.

Around the corners of my eyes it was starting to grow dark.

"Carlisle do something, what's happening to her?" Edward asked frantically above me. I tried to reach out to Edward and tell him everything was going to be okay, but something was telling me that everything wasn't going to be okay. "Carlisle what can we do, how do we get it out of her?" Edward asked all these questions.

"Uh, I could use a syringe to pull it out of her, maybe or you could suck it out, but you would have to be careful not to shallow any of it. Do you think you can do it Edward, or do you want me to get the syringe?" Carlisle asked speed talking.

"How long does she have left to live?" Edward asked. "I don't know maybe a few minutes," There wasn't going to be enough time left if Carlisle went to grab a syringe. I heard Edward sigh above me.

The syringe was stabbed into my wrist. I felt my body start to grow cold. This was the first time in my vampire life that I actually felt cold. "Edward, I'm-, I'm so cold," I stammered.

"I know Bella, just relax. I'm going to make you all better I promise," He breathed. I felt his hands grab hold of my arm. I was starting to lose feeling in my body. "Edward, I love you," I said with little breath.

I felt his mouth on my arm. Things grew dark, breathing became shallow.


	28. Officially a Cullen

A/N: Hey guys. I'm very sorry to say this, truly I don't want to say this but I think I have to. It's coming to the end of the story. I just wanted to say that I had so much fun writing this story. I really think it helped me with my writing ability's and getting to know how Bella and Edward act around one another and how they act just by themselves. I'm so sad. I've never been sad before about writing a story and then leaving it. I love all you guys who reviewed and gave me good feedback and asked me to continue writing. I'm going to come out with a new story. It's going to be called "He's My Angel" and it's a BellaXEdward fanfic. Thanks again.

"Careful now Edward, you need to do this with caution, just make sure you don't shallow," Carlisle instructed kneeling on the floor beside his son and looming over my body, which was becoming weak.

I heard Edward take a deep breath and I felt his mouth on my wrist. His teeth dug into my flesh, I could feel him sucking the poison out of my body. I began to felt the darkness start to slowly fade away and I felt the strength return to my body.

"Okay Edward, your good. I think you got all the poison out of her," Carlisle stated. Edward removed his mouth my from wrist. Carlisle held a cup out so Edward could spit the poison in the cup. Carlisle handed him a glass of water to swash in his mouth and then spit out in the cup with the poison.

I gasped and rose into Edward's awaiting arms.

He held me tight to his body. I was shocked for a moment, trying to think clearly. "Edward," I said his name aloud.

"Yes Bella, it's me. Oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I won't ever let you out of my sight ever again," He then pressed his lips to mine. They were warm and soothing. His kiss was urgent and uncontrolled.

I peeled my lips away because there were others around us, and they were watching.

Edward didn't take me out of his arms as we stood up. I was glad that I was in his arms. I nuzzled my face in his neck. I breathed in his sweet scent as I closed my eyes. "Hold me Edward," I said to him.

He chuckled "I am holding you love, what more do you want?" He asked looking down at me.

"No, pick me up and hold me," I said hoping that he understood. I wanted him to cradle me in his arms like a baby.

He laughed again and picked me up and held me in his arms like a baby.

Edward leaned his mouth down and kissed me again. I leaned my head on his arm and looked up at him while he spoke.

"Carlisle I think we should go down and talk to Sam and the others. We need to straighten things out with him and tell him what happened and also tell him about the poison," I then twisted my head so it was leaning on his chest. I heard his words so much more clearly, in his chest.

"I think that is the right thing to do," Carlisle said and we started walking out of Edward's room.

"I'd tell you to sleep, but you can't, so just relax my Bella," Edward kissed the top of my head. I did what he told me to and relaxed in his arms.

"Bella, are you okay, your going to fine right?" Alice chimed in coming over to me in Edward's arms.

"Yeah Alice don't worry about me, I'm a rebel," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, what do you think you are worrying about Alice, Bella's a fighter. Nothing can kill my baby sister," Emmett ruffled my hair with a smile.

It made me feel warm inside that he called me his sister. I technically wasn't his sister yet, but it was nice to know that's what he saw me as right now. "Wait Edward, put me down," I said remembering someone.

Edward put me down slowly and I walked over to the chair where Seth was sitting.

I sat down beside him. He looked troubled, like something was bothering him, but he looked like whatever was in his system, he got it out. "Hey Seth. You okay. I mean I know that you have been through a lot for the past couple of days or so, but so have I. Are you going to be okay?" I asked wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder and leaning waiting for his response.

He slowly looked up, his eyes were filled with pain, but relief that it was all done and over with and nothing like this was ever going to happen again.

"I'm so happy that you and the rest of the Cullen's are here for me and I know that you always will be, but I'm also sad that I can't be with you because of this thing that is going on with the pack. I'm sure they really hate you guys now. I have to do what's right for the pack, I can't abandon them just because I want to be with my other friends. You understand don't you Bella?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes Seth. I know what you are going through and I know that this is hard for you because you are young and you are dealing with so much. I understand, I want you to be with your pack, but please whenever you can I want you to stop by and see me and Edward, and well the rest of the family. Okay," Seth smiled partially. "That's a boy, now let's go," I said helping up since he was sent flying across the room, but he was tough.

We all gathered out side the Cullen home and stood with Sam and the little pack that was left.

"Sam, we would like to-" Edward was cut off by Sam.

"Don't waste your breath Cullen. I understand know and I was blind before and I didn't know what was going on and it was wrong of me. I should have seen it, and I didn't. Please will you ever forgive me for what has happened here the past couple of months," Sam was including when I was dating Jacob as well.

Edward smiled "Yes. We forgive you, it's not really all your fault. Here is Seth. He's willing to be loyal to his pack and continuing being like that, but we would like to see him from time to time," Edward smiled. I was glad to see that smile on his face.

"And Sam, this in here is the poison that was going to kill Bella. If it wasn't for Edward, Bella might be dead," Carlisle explained holding out the cup to Sam.

He took it, examining the inside.

" I can't believe something like this would get so far. I will dispose of this stuff immediately, don't you worry," Sam said assuringly.

"It's fine Sam, thankfully no one got hurt from the stuff, but I'm not sure we can say the same thing about Jared, when Jared inserted the poison into Bella, Edward pushed him off her and he went flying through the window, unfortunately he wasn't able to make it. The glass pierced his body all over and he landed on a rock and broke his spine," Carlisle said solemnly.

Sam sighed knowing there was no other fate for Jared, he got what was coming to him. "It's fine. I don't blame you for doing something like that Edward. He was out of control and you stopped the madness. I'm sure nothing more is going to happen with my pack. I'm sorry for all the trouble they have caused," Sam turned and looked like he was about to leave.

"Sam, if you don't mind, we would all like to attend the funeral and calling hours, it would make us feel a lot better and they deserve our respect," Carlisle asked.

"Yes you may come. Jacob's and Leah's calling hour is tomorrow and then the funeral is the next day. Jared's calling hours and funeral probably won't be for about another couple of days," Sam informed us.

"We will see you tomorrow," Esme said with a nod of the head.

I stood in Edward's room looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a long black dress. It wasn't dragging on the floor, but was about at my ankles, I had matching shoes. Alice fixed my hair and put it in a messy bun, some of the hair came down over my face.

I didn't really want to go to this because I always cried, no matter who died. When I saw someone else cry, it made me cry.

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his. "What's the matter love?" He whispered into my ear, before placing kisses along my neck. It was hard to think when he was touching and kissing me like he was.

"I don't like funerals, I always cry and I feel all upset because others around me are crying," I said to him keeping my back pressed to his stomach and chest.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about the crying part because well, you can't cry, and I know it's upsetting, but your dad's going to be there and you should really pay your respects to him even though Jacob and Leah put you through a living hell," Edward said holding me close, we started to slowly sway back and forth.

He looked very handsome in his suit and blue tie.

"Do think I will do fine with all those people around though Edward?" I asked him not so sure I was going to be okay with all of those people.

"I know you will be able to go through with it. You did fine with Charlie. You don't need to worry about anything. I'm going to be at your side the whole time, if something should go wrong then I will take you outside. Will saw that you are very upset and need some time to be outside alone," Edward said reassuringly.

I trusted him, but I wasn't so sure about myself. Edward must have seen that on my face because he nuzzled his face into my neck. "You worry to much, you need to relax a little honey," He cooed.

We all arrived at the Calling hours. Billy was there, Seth, the rest of the pack Sue, Charlie and everyone else who were close to Jacob and Leah.

No one knew that it was me who killed them both. It was the our little secret.

Charlie was dressed in a nice suit.

"Hi dad," I said to him softly.

He looked as if he was going to break down into tears. I loved him so much.

"Hi Bella," He replied looking down at his nice dress shoes.

"Dad, you don't know how much I love you," I said to him. I cautiously brought him into a hug. I trusted my thirst. I was to upset to be thirsty. He did smell good though.

Edward wasn't far away. He watched as I hugged my father. A smile came to his face.

I pulled away.

"It's to bad this happened. The poor kids. Did you hear that Jared died. He fell through a window and broke his spine and his body was pierced with glass," I put on a face of surprise, like I hadn't heard this before.

"Your kidding me?" I asked sounding puzzled.

"Yeah. He and some friends were at there house and broke the window," Charlie explained.

I didn't know how the Cullen's got him to believe this, but it seemed to work fine.

"That's terrible. Poor kid, he was so young," I said pretending to feel bad but feeling the anger burn within my mouth, venom started to flow naturally.

Charlie nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm going to talk with some other people. Sue isn't doing to well. So I will go over and talk to her. Billy seems to be keeping it in," Charlie told me as he walked away.

That made me feel bad.

I had taken the children from them.

Edward must have noticed this because he came to my side and held me close kissing the side of my face. "It's okay Bella. I know you feel bad, but it wasn't your fault. It was their fault that they came in contact with my vampire," Edward smiled devilishly at me. I tried to hold back the smile. I hit him playfully.

"Edward, that's no way to be," I said with the smile showing. His just got wider. He called me his vampire and I was glad that it was that way.

I turned my body so that I was in front of him and looking up into his eyes. We held each others hands. Edward leaned his head down and took my lips in his. It was just a quick peck on the lips, he suddenly pulled away when someone stood by us.

It was Billy.

He looked at Edward, then myself and then at both of us. "I would just like to say thank you for coming here this evening and showing respect. Hope to see you tomorrow," That was all he said, and that was all he needed to say.

"You ready to head home now my love?' He asked thinking that we had stayed long enough.

"Yeah. I think we stayed long enough. Edward are we going to come tomorrow. I mean the funeral is for family and close friends. We weren't really close," I explained to him. The Funeral was in the morning, and I didn't feel like going that early. I had a few other things on my mind.

"There is something on your mind love, I can see it in your eyes. What's bothering you?" He asked.

I smiled and took his hand. "Why don't we go home and I will show you," I whispered. I was on my tip toes telling him this.

"Sounds like a good idea," Edward and I were about to leave hand in hand when the sound of my fathers voice stopped me.

"So when is the wedding going to be?" I turned and looked at Edward wondering when he was planning to have it.

"April 22, another month and a half," Edward answered. We didn't even discuss this. I looked at him baffled.

"Okay. Where is it going to be then?" Charlie asked.

Edward turned to me and smiled. "Uh we haven't figured that out yet," Edward knew where it was but he didn't want to tell my father.

"Alright. I'll be waiting for that call," Charlie smiled and went off to his Cruiser.

As soon as he was gone I asked Edward. "Where are we getting married?" He was silent for a moment.

"Where we first fell in love," Edward hushed. I felt my body begin to tingle with the thought that we were going to get married there. It was so different from where I had seen people normally get married.

People gathered in the chairs and I stood in the woods in a little clearing that Emmett had made. I was standing there in my new Wedding dress that Alice had ordered before the wedding.

Charlie was standing there with me. We were in an awkward silence. It was almost time to walk on the green grass that led into the meadow where Esme and Rosalie set up the Altar. It was white with pink flowers all over it. Alice decorated it herself and I thought she did a very good job.

"Are you ready to do this Bella?" Charlie asked breaking the silence.

I turned and nodded my head. I was as ready as I was ever going to be. There was no music, the only signal was the people that turned and looked at us and waited for Charlie and I to walk up the grassy aisle. Charlie was such a slow walker to me. It wasn't his fault he was just human.

It seemed to take forever to reach the love of my life. Edward Cullen. Then man I was going to marry. We were going to be together forever and that was the truth.

I didn't take my eyes off Edward and he didn't take his eyes off mine.

The ceremony started and it seemed to drone on and on.

Edward and I held hands, big grins on our faces.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Edward nodded his head slowly

"I do," He whispered.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take this man to be your lawful wedded husband in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

I did the same and nodded my head and then said "I do,"

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," The man closed his book and smiled awaiting for Edward and I took kiss.

He cradled my face in his hands and brought my lips to his in a soft but sweet and yet at the same time, passionate kiss.

It was breath taking.

Edward pulled our lips apart and everyone stood up and clapped. My mother was in tears in the front row.

It seemed like everyone embraced me in hugs and kisses. I was to wrapped up in happiness to think about taking a bite out of one of my friends or family.

Seth was there and he was crying and hugging me.

I was so happy. This felt like the first time in a long time that I was going to be happy. I had everyone I loved around me and they were all happy and now and for forever I was officially a Cullen.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

A/N: Well there you have it. The final chapter. I'm going to miss it really I am. I'm crying right now. You guys are so amazing thank you so much.


End file.
